


With You Always

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, ArmyMan!Benny, But it's okay, Denny endgame!, Freeform-Military, Idk what else., LIKE SERIOUS ANGST, M/M, Nobody Dies, Very temoporary Destiel, oooh alternating povs, so temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Dean met Benny and even though they knew right away that they had something special, it's never that easy. Through no small amount of heartache and stubborn pigheadedness they eventually make it work. </p><p>Also, Castiel totally ships Denny! xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @JiniZ for tackling this epic Denny fic, Love you so many! Any and all mistakes remaining, especially the military inaccuracies, (I've been warned) are my own -Swlfangirl

Benny took in a deep breath and turned his car off, grinning at the rumble she let out as she began to settle.  There was a huge turn out tonight and though he wasn’t looking to really win, he just loved driving fast, and he loved hanging out with everyone.  Slipping out of the car he stretched his arms up above his head and instantly grinned when one of his closest friends, Jo Harvelle, came running up to him, demanding to look under the hood of his car.  He didn’t argue, he just did it or he’d end up paying for it later.  A minute later her brother, Ash, followed, giving him a clap on the back as he took a deep inhale of his cigarette.  

 

“Your momma is gonna whip you into next Tuesday along with cuttin’ off that sorry excuse of a haircut when she smells that smoke on you,” Benny laughed, quickly punching the guy in the arm when he blew smoke towards him.  Jo grumbled something that he didn’t hear but he laughed anyway.  

 

Someone had their speaker set aimed out of the back of their car playing loud music, and it made him grateful that it was something bearable.  A few weeks ago some dick started playing rap that thankfully, didn’t last very long.  Over the subtle hum of several conversations he could hear the familiar guitar solo of “Nothin’ But A Good Time.”  Ash tried singing along with it, but it came out all muffled and pretty horrible.  Shaking his head, he pulled his leather jacket closer around himself as he chuckled, his eyes scanning the area a bit again.

 

Dean took a deep inhale of the mostly fresh air, the scent of beer and smoke always nearby, but the woods surrounding the strip overpowered all the toxic smells. He felt a little nervous, it being his first time racing. It wasn’t the car, no his baby was primed and ready to go a few rounds. It was just his own anticipation and anxiety that was clouding his mind a little. He’d been to a few races in the past and was happy to find that most of the guys close by didn’t use a lot of those fancy upgrades. The drivers just let the the car speak for itself. Occasionally they’d get a few stragglers from the fancy pants private school about half an hour away, but for the most part they were left to themselves. 

 

When Jo came back around, she was grinning wide. “You got nothin’ to worry about...I mean Benny’s Ford is the only thing in this whole damn place that might give you a run for your money, but even then, I’d put my money down on the Impala.” 

 

“Benny?” Dean asked, scoping the scene for a guy he didn’t know. 

 

“Yeah, Benny Lafitte. He drives that blue Mustang over..right there...see it now?” She asked, pointing out the guy and the car once she spotted them. 

 

Dean’s mouth went dry at the sight of a large, gorgeous guy propped up against the beautiful cerulean muscle car. Biting down on his lower lip, Dean ignored the small flutters in his stomach and instead turned around to double check everything.

 

“What was that?” Jo asked, poking him in the side with her bony little finger.

 

“What was what?” he asked nonchalantly, burying his head further beneath the hood.

 

“Oh don’t try that on me, Winchester. I know you. One more time...what was that?” Jo asked, her arms folded tightly over her chest as she gave him her most stubborn look. Dean was about to give up when they shouted it was time to draw names. 

 

“Oh, sorry. Looks like they’re calling me away. We’ll have to finish this up some other time. Darn.” Dean teased, but Jo immediately gave him the look that meant he’d regret it later. Oh well, it wasn’t the first time. 

 

Benny barely heard the announcement over Ash’s ramblings, but he was grateful to see a bunch of people head over to where one of the scariest females he’d ever met stood.  Meg Masters was in the same grade as him and wicked smart.  How she became in charge of this whole thing he had no idea. He hardly talked to the girl, though she did look at him with that smile that made him feel like she wanted to eat him.

 

He clapped hands with a few other drivers as he headed closer, giving Meg a little nod while she smirked at him.

 

“Alright, you all know the rules.  If this is your first time and you have no idea, then you’re not ready for this race.  If you’ve somehow forgotten to give me your money, your name will not be in here, tough luck,” Meg called out.  One of her friends held out an old ratty baseball cap and without much else small talk began to pull out names.

 

Dean was more than a little grateful he’d already seen a couple of races, at least that he knew what to expect. It didn’t hurt that Jo and Ash practically knew the whole routine by heart. Ellen would tear them both a new one if she found out, but Dean knows for sure they’d been dragging themselves out there for at least three years.

 

When the dark haired girl pulled out the slip with his name on it, Dean held his breath. He wasn’t sure if he was hoping for Benny or for anyone but him. Jo was confident that he didn’t have any other competition and lord knows that girl knew enough about cars to be sure. The point of the whole thing was competition though, and Dean didn’t enjoy wasting his time. 

 

“Dean, you’ll race Victor!” Meg shouted, tossing the used paper into a bucket beside her. 

Benny grinned, glancing over at Victor with that usual smug look on his face.  He’d raced the guy several times and though Victor lost more than he won, he was pretty gracious about it.  Dean though, he’d never heard of any Dean.  Looking around curiously, he spotted a face he felt a slight recognition of.  He’d have to ask Jo about the kid.

 

“Whoa,” he said when he saw Dean heading over to a monster of a car.  He’d definitely have to ask Jo about him and soon.  

Dean slid into his baby, letting the familiar scent of leather and oak calm him. He and Victor were third in line so he made sure to let the other two guys get in place before sliding his baby up behind a cherry red Chevelle. He’d be worried if it were him racing against it, but Jo informed him the guy didn’t get the original parts and apparently wasn’t big on maintenance by the glances she’d stolen at his engine block. 

 

He waited his turn patiently; the first race began and was over so quickly it seemed like no time had passed. Then he realized a quarter mile would go by pretty fast when you’re pushing the pedal to the floor. Dean had practiced a few times when nobody was near the track, taking Baby through the stretch to see how quick she was to rev up and go. 

 

The second race started and ended just as fast as the last one, making it his turn to pull up to the starting line. Dean revved Baby’s engine to make sure everything was primed and ready as he waited for the signal, the vibrations beneath his seat only making him more eager to begin. Meg stood between the two straight lines of blacktop pulling a starter pistol over her head and firing toward the sky. 

 

The Impala’s wheels spun immediately as he rocketed forward and ripped down the small stretch of road. The engine made hard, quick shifts as needed and was far too happy to catch a glimpse of Victor quite a bit behind him. When he made it to the finish line, Dean slowed down, his heart hammering in his chest with adrenaline like he’d never felt before. He wanted to run, wanted to get out and jump around like a crazy man. Instead he just circled around and pulled into the side lot. 

Benny watched off to the side, his turn near the end.  He’d been right about that beast of a car from a distance and now...he really wanted to get under her hood.  He noticed Jo cheering for him and waved her over.

 

“Hey girl, who is that?” he asked once she was close enough.

 

Jo’s smile widened into a smirk and she raised her brow at Benny. “Well that’d be my buddy Dean...Dean Winchester,” she paused, popping her gum just a little before pointing toward the sleek black muscle car. “And that, would be Baby, his 1967 Chevy Impala, fully restored. The guy put it back together himself, piece by piece.” 

 

Benny’s appreciation for both car and the man raised higher as he looked over again, “Damn...here’s hopin’ I get to race them later,” Benny grinned, giving the girl a wink before heading over to his own pride and joy.

 

“Don’t you worry girl...you got someone worth racin’ tonight,” he said petting along the side of the car.  Slipping back inside he drove his car into position.  The cars ahead of him revved their engines and his heart thrummed a bit harder.  He loved this, the adrenaline, the feeling of driving fast...all of it.  Glancing over to the car he was racing he held up his hand in a wave and smirked when the other guy just glared at him.

Dean pushed back through the crowd earning himself a decent view of the strip just in time to see the gorgeous guy in the bright blue Mustang pull to the front. He licked his lips and bit down hard on the lower as he listened to the raw power rumbling through the car. Not for the first time, Dean hoped the guy would go up against him and his baby. Winning that race would actually mean something to him.

Benny hummed softly as he slowly eased his car to the line.  Meg stepped between the cars and he sucked in a breath when she raised her arm and fired again.  He had a split second to give the other guy a subtle wink before he was off, shifting when needed.  His car roared down the street, leaving the other car in his dust.  Why anyone would think a souped up Hyundai could beat out American muscle was beyond him.  

 

“Yeah!” he shouted as he flew over the finish line, slowing his car down easily to head over to the rest area.  He was quickly greeted by Jo, Ash and a few others when he got out.

 

“Damn man, I thought I was gonna be able to race you tonight!” Victor called out, clapping him on the shoulder.  Benny shrugged with a laugh.  He was just that much closer to racing that beautiful car.

 

Benny damn near skipped with excitement.  He was going to race Dean and his Impala and couldn’t wait.  He honestly didn’t even care if he lost, that car was something worth losing to.  Ash was under the car while Jo was poking around at his engine.  She was talking to her brother through the innards of his car when he noticed Dean looking around almost nervously.  Biting his lip he nudged Jo and nodded towards Dean before walking over to him.  

“Hey, that’s one helluva Mustang you got there…” Dean started, not sure how well received he would be. Some people really took the races seriously and the last thing he wanted to do was piss the guy off. 

 

“Thanks man, you got a real beauty yourself.  Saw you win your first race and I’m real glad that we get to race each other,” Benny grinned, “Name’s Benny.”

 

Dean offered his hand out of habit, but the feel of the warm, firm grip he received was enough for him to hold on a little longer than usual. “Yeah, Jo told me..I’m Dean and I’ve been lookin’ forward to goin’ up against you all evenin’. She said your ride was the only one that would give me a challenge. What do ya think? Do you stand a chance against me and my baby?” he asked, swiping his hand fondly over the smooth black frame.

 

“I hope so, though I think your girl will overpower mine,” Benny chuckled, “I know we just met but can I see under her hood?” he asked with a smirk.

 

The fact that Benny had at least admitted it was possible for Dean to win was enough to have his chest tight and warm, budding with hope. The snarky flirtation only made it stronger, even though it could have just as easily been a joke. 

 

“It’s probably fair, I had Jo scoping out the competition for almost an hour before the first race started,” he said, popping the hood up and sliding the metal bar into place so it would stay open. 

 

“Oh yeah?  Was wonderin’ why she was so eager to see the other cars,” Benny laughed peering into the car and hummed appreciatively.  It was so clean and gleamed when a light would pass.  “Damn boy, Jo was right about her.  Gorgeous,” he said standing up and allowed Dean to lower the hood.

 

“So, I’m guessing this is your first race right?”

 

“That obvious?” Dean chuckled, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans before inching closer to Benny. “I’ve been to a couple race nights, but yeah, haven’t ever actually bought in before.”

 

“Nah, not obvious but I’ve never seen that car in a race and I’ve been in a lot of them,” Benny said with a warm smile.  “So, we still got a few minutes before we got to race, anything I should know about ya?” 

 

He could feel his skin tingling just beneath the surface. Such a small space between them that he could practically feel Benny’s body heat against his skin. Dean found himself growing bolder, moving even closer into Benny’s space so that their arms were actually touching. He responded wearing a cocky grin. “Only that I don’t hold back. Don’t expect you to either.” 

 

“Never do darlin’, ain’t about to start.  Don’t you worry, I’ll make you work for it,” Benny grinned, giving the younger boy a subtle wink.  He glanced over to his left to see Meg making her rounds for the last bit of betting.  Chewing on his lip, he bumped Dean’s shoulder a bit and laughed a little.  “Gotta be honest, this’ll be the first time I’ll be comin’ in second.”

 

Dean bit back the innuendo that was on the tip of his tongue and instead let out a small chuckle. Flicking his gaze to Benny’s eyes, he pulled his lower lip between his teeth and raised his brows. “You eager to throw in the towel already? I haven’t even fully opened her up yet.”

 

“Oh hell no, I wanna see just how powerful this girl is,” Benny grinned patting the Impala’s hood fondly. “Hey, on the slim chance that I might actually win, you wanna buy me dinner afterwards?” he asked, knowing that he was blushing through his beard.

 

“Sure, loser buys burgers.” Dean grinned, nodding toward Benny as he slid against the familiar leather of his baby’s seat. He was confident that the race was his to win, the thrill of adrenaline rushed through his veins. Dean was almost disappointed it was time to start, though he was definitely looking forward to the results and the possibility of a date directly following. 

 

Meg threw her arm in the air, and Dean revved the engine. The Impala roared to life quickly, eager to prove herself a champion. As soon as the shot pierced his ears, Dean pushed down on the gas pedal, tires squealing as he surged forward on the asphalt. 

 

Benny punched down on the accelerator as hard as he could the second the pistol went off.  The two cars stayed lined up for a brief second before the Impala pulled ahead. Benny barked out a laugh as he eased the car to a stop after crossing the finish line a full five seconds after Dean.  He followed the Impala back to the crowd and go out, watching as they congratulated Dean on his win.  The guy looked amazing, huge smile and eyes bright as he laughed.  Benny couldn’t help grinning wide, shaking his head a bit as he closed the door.  Jo gave him a shrug just before she ran over to Dean to give him a huge hug. 

 

“Well damn,” Benny said, hoisting himself up to sit on the hood of his car.

Once everyone finished piling onto him, Dean moved toward the sleek blue Ford. Benny’s grin was still wide, and he didn’t seem upset at all. Sure, he’d said he expected as much, but Dean found out a long time ago that people could be sore losers no matter how nice they were before it all started. Hopefully, there would be a date after all. 

 

Pushing past Jo, who was the last person between him and Benny, Dean let out a loud chuckle. “Almost had me there,” he paused, adding a smug wink before continuing, “for those first three seconds I was worried.” 

 

Benny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugged a bit. “Well, I had to lose at some point.  Glad it was to that beauty,” he said giving Dean a knowing look.  He wasn’t just talking about just the car either.  

 

“I remember something about you owing me a burger?” Dean asked, a little hesitantly just in case Benny rethought the offer. When he was met with a wide grin and a happy nod though, Dean relaxed. “C’mon, if you want we can take my car...Just let me go grab my cash from Meg and we’ll head to the Fifth Street Diner.” 

 

“As much as I would love to, I ain’t leavin mine here.  So, if you wouldn’t mind swinging by my house first, I’d definitely would love to take a ride in your car,” Benny said with a laugh, “Make sure she doesn’t take more than her cut.  That little demon is sneaky.”

  
Dean nodded in agreement and made his way over to Meg with a warmth curling in his chest and an eagerness he had never felt before. Something about Benny was different and everything inside him was itching to find out why. The guy was certainly interesting and given half a chance Dean would keep picking at the surface until he found out every detail.    
  



	2. Chapter 2

Benny pulled his letterman jacket tighter around himself and took in a deep breath. He was a senior, and he should not be this nervous, but he’d never done this before. Last year, he took his friend Pamela to prom, but they were just that, friends. Now, he wanted to take Dean, his very real boyfriend of about four months, who did nothing but talk shit about going to prom. Benny brought it up nonchalantly while out bowling with their friends, and Dean had scoffed, saying it was the dumbest idea ever. That was the very beginning of their relationship, and the closer prom season got, the more vocal Dean became. 

Benny usually just laughed, shrugged his shoulders and tried to ignore it. It was hard sometimes because he really wanted to take Dean and see his boyfriend in a tux. Jo and Charlie both tried to reassure him that Dean was just putting up a front, that he really did want to go. 

So now Benny had to figure out a really sweet way to ask his boyfriend, who he wasn’t even sure really wanted to go. He was so worried about the whole thing that he was increasingly distracted during practice, and his wrestling coach had to have a talk with him about it. When Coach Singer asked him what was wrong, Benny just blurted it out, watching in horror as his mentor turned red in the face and spluttered. 

The next thing he knew, his entire team was coming up with ideas to help him out, and Benny couldn’t have asked for a better group of teammates. So now that he had a plan, he just had to convince his boyfriend to actually come to one of his matches.

He turned the corner and paused, a soft smile stretching his lips when he found Dean waiting for him at his locker talking with Charlie and Jo. Taking in a deep breath he quickly made his way over.

“Hey,” he said with a little wave, moving to stand next to Dean. He still wasn’t sure exactly how much PDA Dean allowed; sometimes it was okay to greet him with a kiss or even a hug, but sometimes Dean just squeezed his wrist.

“Hey, how was practice?” Dean shifted his books around at his side and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Jo and Charlie got more and more bold with their prom hints; they were about as subtle as a chainsaw to the head.

The last thing he needed was them bringing that shit up and making Benny feel like he was some kind of stupid girl just begging to be fawned over...sure it was an okay idea but Dean had seen too many guys pressured into bullshit rituals and despite the fact that everyone knew he and Benny were together, they'd both received several offers from other people. 

“Good...um, managed to finally knock Roman on his back,” Benny chuckled. Jo gave him a knowing look and Benny subtly shook his head before gently taking Dean’s wrist, “Can   
we talk for a sec without these two nosy birds?” he said. The two girls opened their mouths to retort but Benny was already pulling Dean away out of earshot.

“Sorry but they like to interrupt...a lot,” he laughed a little.

“They also like to put their cute little button noses where they don't belong…” Dean muttered under his breath, a fond chuckle escaping his lips. Turning to focus his full attention on Benny, he leaned in close. “What's on your mind?”

“Look, I know you don’t like comin to my matches they can get boring and long, but it would mean a lot to me if you came to the one this Friday. I’ll even take you out to that little diner you like on the edge of town. Please?” he asked with his most charming smile.

“Sure, man. You know if you want me there all you gotta do is ask.” Dean smiled back at his boyfriend...sometimes Benny was just too fucking adorable. 

“I have sweetheart,” Benny chuckled, quirking a brow at his now slightly blushing boyfriend. He glanced behind him to make sure the two girls weren’t looking at them before sneaking a small kiss against Dean’s lips.

“Mmm,” he hummed as Benny pulled away. Neither of them were overt when it came to showing affection in public, but Dean was happy to have Benny's lips on him at almost any time. “ Hey you asked, I went. Maybe I complained a little, okay a lot, but I went…”

Letting out a small sigh and gazing into his boyfriend's bright blue eyes; Dean continued, “Ben, you know if it's important to you I don't wanna miss it, right?”

Benny couldn’t help ducking his head a bit, “Yeah I know. I gotta get goin’. Too much damn homework tonight,” Benny sighed as he reached out to pull Dean closer to his waist. He gave his boyfriend a tight hug before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Call me when you’re finished with yours?” 

“Yeah, course.” Dean pulled Benny closer, drawing his lips in once more, savoring the feel of them on his own. “I'll talk to you later.”

Benny couldn’t help nuzzling his forehead against Dean’s before pulling away with a sheepish smile, “Yeah. Don’t let those two get you into trouble,” he chuckled, looking over just as blonde and red hair disappeared around the corner. He gave an awkward wave as he turned on his heel to head out of the school. He hated lying to Dean but he had to finalize his plans before Friday.

 

Dean rubbed his hands together as he took his seat on the front row of the bleachers. He wanted Benny to see him as soon as the team came through the doors. He was going to meet him before they went back to change, but Benny”d told him that it was fine to get there closer to match time. 

People were filing in, it wasn't a huge crowd but there were at least a few dozen bodies spread out through their side of the gym. Now, he just needed to wait.

Benny stretched out in the back, only nervously glancing into the gym a few times before he could breathe a bit easier. Dean was there, along with a few of their friends. He’d been a bit scared Dean wouldn’t come, and then this whole thing would have been for nothing. 

“Alright Laffitte, you ready?” Coach Singer asked with a knowing little smile. Benny nodded and laughed a little, running his fingers through his short hair. His weight class was the first to go and if he won, he’d be going again a bit later. Hopefully, the girls would be able to keep Dean occupied enough to keep him there.

The announcer came on, introducing the two schools and the weight class as Benny and Victor walked out. He gave a wink in Dean’s direction as he got himself ready for his turn.

Watching Benny wrestle wasn’t the boring part, no if anything it was borderline torture. Dean had found himself daydreaming several times about the larger guy pinning him down and doing a multitude of filthy and downright animalistic things to him. Unfortunately, it was the in-between time that left him searching for something to focus his active imagination on. Once he’d gotten the first look at Benny it was like even the most attractive guys didn’t really register in his brain anymore. Sure, he could appreciate the aesthetics, but the same activity that kept him attentive during his boyfriend’s match didn’t carry over to the other members of the team. 

Feeling a wave of bravado, Dean yelled out, “C’mon Lafitte, give em’ hell!” 

Benny grinned brightly before getting himself into position. His opponent was trying to stare him down which just made him grin even wider. Benny didn’t have a huge ego, but he knew he was damn good at this, and this poor kid had no chance. The second the whistle blew the kid went straight for his legs which would have been a good move if Benny wasn’t built like damn tree. He allowed a few more moves before rolling the kid flat on his back with a loud slap against the mat. The match only lasted maybe three minutes but by the time he had the kid pinned to the mat and claimed victor of that round, his heart was hammering in his chest. He gave Dean another wink before he was sauntering off towards where their water station was. Victor gave him a slap on the back on his way over to win his own.

Dean cheered his approval loudly and with no reservations. He wasn’t going to stand but that decision reversed itself when he was forced to squirm a little in his seat to fight against the growing excitement. Benny was a great wrestler, and the tight outfit did nothing to hide his boyfriend’s gorgeous frame. It was difficult to focus with a dry mouth and most of his blood pumping further south than his brain. Fortunately, Jo and Charlie kept him from making things too awkward. They were like sisters to him and thankfully, that managed to quell some of his more intimate thoughts.

“You win this next round kid then we’ll get on with your little surprise,” Coach Singer said squeezing his shoulder as he passed to go talk to the more nervous ones of their team. Benny nodded even though the old man wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was anxious as all hell and it had nothing to do with the match. Thankfully, Dean’s mom had come through and dropped off the box just before the match started. He stared over at his friends and silently willed Jo to look at him which only took a second. He nodded towards the doors and sighed gratefully as she made some excuse to get up and leave for a few minutes. 

Benny started to stretch out again, watching the door eagerly as Jo came back just a minute before he was to hit the gym floor again. In her hands was a pink box that Dean instantly became curious about, his sneaky hands trying to steal a peek but Jo just slapped him away. Benny laughed softly to himself as he shook hands with his opponent and waited for the whistle.

“What the fuck, Jo? Just gimme the damn thing…” Dean said reaching out only to get smacked away again. Rolling his eyes and letting out a disappointed huff, he just put his hands up. She’d let her guard down eventually and he’d just snag it away. The smell coming from the familiar pink container was causing his mouth to water and he could barely focus. His favorite bakery logo staring back at him from the box as he groaned. Before he knew it, Benny was taking the floor and Dean shifted his attention back to the mat.

Benny let the match go on for a bit longer this time, even getting himself pinned for just a second before swinging his legs up and slamming the other kid down against the mat. He wanted his last match to be interesting, and when he stole a glance in Dean’s way, he was succeeding. His boyfriend was on his feet shouting with Charlie and Jo and it made his heart beat a bit harder. Ever since his parents had passed, he didn’t get too much support at his matches. Swallowing hard and getting his head back in the moment, he pinned the slightly smaller kid down, barking out a laugh when he was proclaimed winner yet again.

He stood there breathing heavily and nodded towards Jo.

“Here Dean,” Jo said with a huge smile, plunking the pink box down into her friend's lap. She was so excited for her two idiot friends that she could barely contain herself from wiggling in her seat.

Dean raised a brow at her in confusion, he’d literally just tried to steal the box but she’d kicked the living shit out of his leg and now all the sudden she was just handing it over? “Umm.. okayyy.” Deciding to not look a gift pie in the mouth, Dean opened the box quickly and moaned around the smell of caramel, pecans, and whipped cream. Beautiful cursive script scrawled across the top reading Irez-vous au bal avec moi? 

He realize immediately that it was French, but Dean didn’t speak French, had barely passed his Spanish elective last semester. Of course that’s when it hit him: he didn’t speak French, but Benny did. Dean’s eyes flicked up toward his boyfriend and immediately his heart began hammering in his chest. Instead of the guys all spread out over the bench, they were lined up in the middle of the room holding up signs. A warm flush drew up his neck and into his cheeks as he figured out exactly what was happening. 

Benny was staring up at Dean as the guys quickly got into place, holding up signs that spelled out Will you go to prom with this guy? With an arrow at the end pointing at Benny. The other team probably thought he was asking out a girl, but he didn’t care what anyone had to say about it. Well, with the exception of Dean. His boyfriend was going a bit red while his mouth dropped open and Benny could only stand there, praying that this was going to go over well in his favor. 

He’d never really imagined going to prom, expected that it was more for girly types but If Benny wanted him to go, and apparently he did, well, Dean would go. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Benny, and once he let himself really think about going, it didn’t seem so bad. Hell the picture of his boyfriend in a tux was enough to have him out of his seat and dashing across the gym floor.

He jumped into Benny’s arms and allowed his boyfriend to hug him tightly as he whispered a string of yes’s into his ear. When he pulled back, Dean couldn’t help but tease the guy. “God, you’re such a dork. You could have just told me you wanted to go.”

“I tried! All you could do was be a little shit about it though!” Benny laughed grabbing Dean’s face and kissing him softly. His team mates were all shouting, slapping them on the backs and shoulders as Benny continued to hug Dean close. 

“I just need to go wash up and change...I promised you a burger,” Benny grinned, pecking Dean’s lips a few times before letting him go.

Shaking his head, Dean allowed Benny space to get around him. He headed toward the locker room only lagging a little behind his teammates. Normally, he would have been slightly disappointed but there was a pie with his name on it. Dean licked his lips as he headed back to the bleachers, ignoring the cocky grin on Jo’s face and focusing on the bright, goofy smile that lit up Charlie’s. “Yeah, yeah. You guys are awesome, I get it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean fiddled with the collar of his white button up, feeling a little awkward in his tuxedo. He imagined that everyone kinda felt the same, but there were other reasons he felt a little itchy under the skin. As cheesy and  clichéd as it was, Dean wanted their prom night to be special. He hadn’t said a word to Benny about it, but hoped his boyfriend would be happily surprised when he showed him the keycard later. They’d fooled around a little, but for the most part Benny was a perfect gentlemen, always allowing Dean to set the pace for the physical side of their relationship. He’d decided before even renting the room that even if they just stretched out on the bed and watched tv that he’d be satisfied. 

 

When he made it downstairs, his mother instantly gasped and lunged forward pulling him into a hug. Dean smiled but protested under his breath the whole time. She immediately went to pulling at the ends of his bow tie, presumably straightening it, but Dean thought for sure she was just looking for something to keep her hands busy so she didn’t do something crazy like pinch his cheeks. “Okay, mom.. I think it’s as good as it’s gonna get,” 

 

“Oh hush, let me fawn over you a little...I can’t believe you’re already so grown up and going to prom,” she said, turning around to wipe at her face. She wasn’t nearly as sneaky as she thought. Dean groaned when she came back with the camera and was never more relieved when he heard the loud rap against the front door. 

 

“Let the boy breathe, Mary.” John said, chuckling as he moved to answer it. 

 

Benny stood in front of the door to Dean’s house and tried very hard to not look as nervous as he felt.  He’d met Dean’s parents several times and even watched a game with John while Dean helped his mom cook dinner.  He was comfortable enough around them to actually have a meaningful conversation. Whether it was about his future or even the more painful parts of his past it didn’t seem to matter, but Benny was still nervous...this was prom night.  He rechecked his dark green tie and took in a deep breath before knocking on the door, the crisp white rose that he had picked out for Dean’s boutonniere sat nicely in it’s little plastic container clutched tightly in Benny’s hands.

 

He felt a smile pull at his lips when John opened the door, “Hello John,” he said, quickly entering the house once the man stepped aside for him.  John said something in return but Benny didn’t catch it.  Dean was only a few feet away from him and Benny was sure his mouth must of dropped open if the slight blush on his boyfriend’s face was anything to go by.

 

“Wow…” he said softly.

 

“Oh, shut it.” Dean teased, rolling his eyes as he stepped forward. His anxiety only grew as he felt his cheeks burn hotter. The fact that Benny looked downright sinful in his own tux flicked to the back of his mind momentarily as he fought to keep control over his pink tinged skin. 

 

“Oooh, don’t you look handsome, Benjamin. Dean go stand beside him while I get the camera,” Mary asked, pushing her son toward his boyfriend. 

 

“Just a few pictures mom...I’m not standing here all night!” Dean called toward her back as she stepped out of the room. He chuckled though, knowing she would keep them there as long as she wanted. Dean stepped forward, still a little uncomfortable kissing his boyfriend in front of his parents but he did pull Benny into his arms and gave him a tight hug. 

 

“You look gorgeous sweetheart,” Benny whispered against his ear, not wanting to embarrass Dean any further in front of John.  He pressed a very slight kiss against his boyfriend’s jaw and pulled back just as Mary was coming back into the room.  Smiling sweetly over at her he started with the usual ritual of putting the flower on Dean’s lapel, his own cheeks burning when Mary all but squealed with delight.

 

They took several pictures, much to Dean’s chagrin, but Benny didn’t mind it at all.  He especially loved each one Mary got of Dean truly smiling or in mid laugh.  Dean was utterly breathtaking, but in those candid moments, Benny’s heart did strange things in his chest.  Once he had a promise from Mary that she’d send him copies to his email, he took Dean’s hand and lead him outside.

 

“I know you wanna take Baby but just for tonight, we’re takin my girl okay?” Benny chuckled.

 

“I think I can handle one night without my car,” Dean said, quickly apologizing under his breath as he ran a warm palm over the stark black metal on his way to Benny’s mustang. “Besides, if this whole thing doesn't go too bad we can take her next year when I'm a senior and you're the hot studmuffin who’s in college or whatever.”

 

Benny laughed, pulling Dean closer so he could wrap his arm around his waist as they continued towards his car, “Whatever makes you happy, Cher.  Now come on, I’m dyin’ to show you off.”

 

Dean shook his head fondly, but allowed Benny to steer him into the Mustang. He was secretly grateful that he had the kind of boyfriend that showered him with attention and concern. Everything about Benny relaxed him, and that just made Dean look forward to the end of their night even more. 

 

Benny made sure to get the door open for Dean and playfully swatted at his boyfriend’s ass as he scooted into the car.  It didn’t take long and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he drove a bit over the speed limit to arrive at the hotel where the prom was being held at.  The building was pretty old but still looked fantastic, the perfect place for a school dance.  He gave Dean a stern look as he got out, closing the door on the bellowing laugh Dean gave while he quickly got to the other side to open the door again for his still chuckling boyfriend.  Before the door could close, Benny snatched up something from the back seat and pulled on Dean’s hand so he couldn’t get too far.

 

“I um...I didn’t want to give this to you in front of your parents,” he said ducking his head down a bit as he held out the single white calla lily. Benny had noticed the way Dean always slowed his pace when they walked beside Mrs. Martha’s garden. His eyes never failed to flit toward the small section of white off to the side, away from all the bright colors.

 

A warmth curled in his chest as Dean accepted his favorite flower, never more grateful that Benny had thought better of giving it to him earlier. He quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s thick neck and kissed him openly, freely in the parking garage. There were tons of students moving through the level, but Dean didn’t care. He poured himself into the kiss, nipping and sucking at Benny’s bottom lip and moaning when he felt a tug on his own. 

 

When he pulled away they were both breathless and panting but he didn’t care. As stupidly romantic as it was, Dean would gladly have traded the air from his lungs for the way it felt to have Benny’s tongue flick against his own. Taking a large inhale, Dean groaned and pulled away regrettably.  “Okay, let’s get inside before I decide to just keep you out here all night.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Benny grinned pulling him back in for a much slower kiss, taking his time as he slowly licked inside Dean’s mouth.  His arms wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist as he gently pressed him against his car.  He hadn’t been lying, kissing Dean was one of his favorite things and could do it for hours or well, until one of them couldn’t breathe anyway.  

 

“Hey you two, stop sucking face and get inside!” 

 

Benny groaned, giving one last nip to Dean’s bottom lip as he pulled away long enough to glare over Jo.  Laughing softly he cupped the side of Dean’s face and brushed their swollen lips together and finally moved away.

 

“C’mon, we should at least get the photo we promised your momma,” he laughed, intertwining their fingers together.

 

“Like she doesn’t have enough already,” Dean mumbled under his breath, shooting daggers toward his surrogate sister for her unwanted interruption. Letting out a small sigh, he took Benny’s hand, letting his boyfriend pull him toward the hotel lobby. He was vibrating with anticipation, but stifled it long enough to get past the ticket taker. Not wanting to give away the surprise just yet, Dean whispered a soft “Wow.”

 

“Damn,” Benny said almost at the same exact time.  The ballroom was huge with glittering lights  and flowers everywhere.  The music boomed but Benny hardly noticed, taking in the rest of the amazingly decorated room. They were quickly flagged over by their friends and took several minutes hugging everyone.

 

“So...you wanna take pictures now before I ruin your mouth even more?” Benny grinned dragging his thumb across Dean’s lip before kissing his cheek.  

 

“Well if the options are kissing you, or photo, that’s kind of a no brainer,” Dean teased, scooting further into Benny’s space. The room was littered with decorations, and the camera was set up near the archway. There was a small line forming, but nothing too outrageous. The truth was he would much rather make out with Benny than have his damn picture taken again, but his mom had insisted, so he’d let his boyfriend drag him over there sometime before they left, and hopefully went upstairs. 

 

They stayed talking with the others for a few minutes until he heard a familiar song that he knew Dean loved and could already see a huge smile pulling at Dean’s lips.  Anything that was related to Led Zeppelin could get Dean in a good mood and Benny was just thankful the DJ wasn’t a total moron.

 

“C’mon darlin,” Benny laughed, yanking on Dean’s hand to get him out on the dance floor.  Their fellow classmates were doing the usual strange side to side sway while  _ The Ocean _ played throughout the room _ , _ but Benny had other ideas.  He honestly didn’t care how foolish he looked as long as Dean was happy.  Pulling his boyfriend close he started dancing to the beat and felt his heart skip when he heard that loud happy laugh.

 

Not really concerned with impressing anyone else, Dean chuckled at Benny but followed along and began to dance, his hips moving in time with the song. He reached out and grabbed at his boyfriend’s hands and put them on his hips. Dean backed into Benny’s space, rubbing his ass back against him as the familiar tune streamed through the speakers. 

 

Benny bit down hard on his lip as his fingers dug into Dean’s waist as they continued to dance, his heart hammering in his chest for a whole other reason now.  It didn’t take long for the teachers to break them apart, and Benny just rolled his eyes, pulling Dean in close again once they disappeared to scold another student.

 

They were surrounded by people now and Benny took the opportunity of extra coverage to roll his hips hard against Dean’s ass, “Are you trying to kill me, Cher?” he grumbled against Dean’s ear.

 

Dean’s tongue slipped out of his mouth as he grinded back, nearly moaning at the way he’d felt Benny begin to harden against him. He’d been waiting a long time and now that he was pretty sure it was going to happen, Dean could barely restrain himself. If Benny still wanted to wait, he’d accept that, but if his boyfriend was on board, Dean was finally ready and willing to follow through. Turning his head to the side, he got close enough to Benny’s ear that he knew the guy would hear him over the music. Not looking even remotely apologetic, Dean smirked. “Sorry.”

 

“Liar,” Benny grinned.  The music went to a softer song and before Dean could pull away, Benny spun him around and yanked him close.  “Where you think you’re goin?” He wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist while the other took up Dean’s hand and held them both against Benny’s chest as they began to sway a bit.  “See? Not so bad right?”

 

“Nah. Not so bad,” he answered, almost grateful for the slower tune. It offered him the opportunity to calm down a little, his body already strung tightly like a drawn bow. The way it felt to have Benny pushing against him had left Dean a little dazed but eager to see where the night would go. The truth was that Dean wouldn’t have said yes to anyone other than Benny. He would have hated prom, would have laughed off the idea of going with anyone else, but with Benny he might actually enjoy himself.

 

Benny leaned in and kissed him softly, allowing them both to just relax into the song and sway gently together.  He almost groaned out loud when the song was over and the room exploded with something technoish.  

 

“C’mon, let’s get this over with,” Benny laughed tugging on Dean’s hands over to the photo area.  They chose the line with the least hideous backdrop, which moved pretty quickly and Dean didn’t even get a chance to complain too much.  

 

Before either of them knew it, the night was slipping by.  Benny didn’t want it to end yet. Maybe he could talk Dean into going for a drive after or something.  Mary and John didn’t exactly give them a curfew.  As they stood on the outer edge of the dancers, Benny chewed on his lip while their friends talked excitedly about afterparty plans and a few groups of people heading toward the pier.

 

The night was drawing close to an end and Dean could feel Benny tense a little when he’d checked the time. For the last couple minutes his boyfriend was almost entirely zoned out. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Benny looked down at his boyfriend a little bashfully and shrugged, “Don’t really want it to end, ya know?” he said softly, squeezing at Dean’s side a bit.

 

“Oh?” Dean asked with an innocent smile, he dug into the pocket of his open jacket and pulled the small folder with Room 442 written neatly across the top. He bit down on his lip a little before handing it over to Benny with a wide grin. “I think I might have something to help with that.”

 

“What’s this?” Benny said, lifting the flap slowly to see the key card inside.  His eyes grew wide and he couldn’t think of a thing to say at first.  Did this mean that Dean was ready?  Even though people in their school loved to talk their damn mouths off...both of them were virgins.  Yeah they fooled around a bit but it didn’t count.  

 

Swallowing hard he pressed the key tightly into his palm and whispered against Dean’s ear, “Are you sure sweetheart?” 

 

“I’m ready if you are,” Dean answered, his heart pounding against his ribs feeling as if it was going to come right out of his chest. He leaned back enough to take in Benny’s face and make sure there weren’t any reservations hidden in his eyes. 

 

Benny laughed a little breathlessly before pressing a few kisses onto Dean’s mouth, “Do you um...have…?” he said laughing a little tightly.  He’d just admitted he was ready to have sex, he should be able to get the damn words lube and condoms out of his mouth.  He took in a deep breath and steadied himself.

 

“Do you have supplies?” he finally managed to get out, knowing full well his face was red.

 

“C’mon I took care of everything.” Dean smiled, he’d been much more nervous earlier when he was setting everything up than he was at the moment. Somehow during the evening there was a calm reassurance that washed over him. He knew that he loved Benny, that even if the world burned down around them the morning after that there was nowhere he’d rather spend his night than in the arms of his boyfriend. Benny was his best friend, nothing could convince him that it would change any time soon. 

 

Laughing, Dean pulled Benny toward the elevator and pushed him against the side of it as soon as the doors closed. Pressing himself tightly into Benny’s space to get the nervousness etched into the gorgeous features to go away. They were both young and inexperienced and Dean knew and understood why his boyfriend was worried, but letting Benny get into his own head wasn’t part of the plan. So, Dean distracted him with heated kisses and pleasure noises until the ding sounded and the doors spread apart.

 

Benny groaned loudly this time when Dean pulled away, he didn’t want to stop kissing dammit!  But then his boyfriend was yanking him down the hall.  It was actually happening, he was going to finally see Dean completely naked…

 

“Hold on,” Benny said, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down, “No, I’m not changing my mind,” he interrupted when Dean opened his mouth.  He quickly kissed at Dean’s temple and allowed himself to pulled along again.

 

Before opening the door, Dean pressed back against it. Glancing up into Benny’s eyes, he spoke. “First things first… there’s no pressure. If you wanted to watch tv and just hang out all night, we could do that. Don’t get me wrong… I want.. I’m ready for more but just because I got this room doesn’t mean anything has to happen. Okay?” 

  
When he found an underlying heat in Benny’s eyes along with an agreeable nod, Dean slipped the keycard into the slot and opened the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry this took so long to upload!  I (destielhardcorelove) take full responsibility for that!  Anyway, have fun and please please comment!

 

* * *

Dean bit his lip ashe allowed Benny time to look around the room. He’d packed a bag for both of them and tucked away a spare change of clothes and a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms each into the drawers beside the bed. He’d tossed some beer and soda into the mini fridge and even picked out some snacks, having no intention of leaving before check-out. “So.. you like it?”

 

Benny looked around the room in awe; it was beautiful and straight out of a movie if he had to be honest.  There was even a huge four poster bed with what looked like very soft see through gauze tied around the posts.  There was a huge tv and even a luxurious couch off to the side.  But what made him pause was the huge hot tub near the corner.  A tub that could easily fit the two of them.  Licking his lips he pulled Dean in close and kissed him slowly, letting his hands slide down Dean’s back to cup his ass tightly.

 

“I fucking love it and the same thing goes for you sweetheart...we stop if either of us feels uncomfortable,” he said softly.

 

Dean smiled, shooting forward to nibble on Benny’s lower lip before pulling away. “Yeah, I know.  Here…” he said, reaching over to open the drawer, pulling out the soft cotton pants and handing one pair to his boyfriend and keeping the other for himself. “Put these on and I’ll go get changed in the bathroom. Just.. just pretend it’s any other night and we’re just hanging out. Don’t stress yourself out.” 

 

“I’ll try not to...it’s gonna be difficult though...finally seeing you all naked,” Benny grinned, playfully pushing Dean towards the bathroom.  Once the door clicked he quickly started pulling off the many layers that went with wearing a tux.  He had to thank Dean later for the wonderful idea of changing first...he really didn’t want to accidentally rip something.  

 

He piled up his tux and hid it away in one of the drawers before going over to the tv to find some background noise while he waited for Dean to finish.

 

Dean hurried out of his clothes, itching to not keep Benny waiting despite the fact that he planned to take longer than necessary. He hung the pieces of his tux over the shower rod and immediately reached for the lube he’d tucked away in the bathroom. Dean wasn’t a stranger to sliding his fingers into himself, but somehow it felt so much more satisfying with the idea that sometimes soon they’d be replaced with Benny’s thick cock. 

 

He spent a few minutes opening himself up, stretching the edges of his hole until he could easily take three of his own fingers. He might still need Benny to work him open further before sliding in but with the healthy amount of lube he used, Dean knew it wouldn’t take very long. He was mostly hard from his efforts, but it cooled down a little when he washed the remaining lube from his hands and flushed some cold water against his face before drying off.

 

He pulled the thin pajama pants up over his hips, not even bothering with his boxers or a shirt before stepping out. Dean smiled at Benny’s large frame draped over the couch, sliding forward easily and taking a seat beside his boyfriend. He would have straddled the guy, but it wouldn’t have gone very far in helping Benny pretend it was a normal night and help keep him out of his own head. 

 

“Find something interesting to watch?” Dean asked, leaning over to drop a quick kiss to Benny’s bearded cheek.

 

“Not really,” Benny grinned flicking through the channels before just settling on old reruns of  _ How I Met Your Mother _ .  It was a show he knew Dean wasn’t particularly fond of and would easily become background noise rather than a distraction.

 

“Did you have fun tonight Cher?” Benny asked wrapping his arm tightly around Dean and pulling him in closer until he could press his nose into his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“With you? Always.” Dean teased, turning his head up a little so the next time Benny’s lips touched down they’d have access to his. Apparently taking the hint, his boyfriend chuckled and dropped a kiss onto his mouth. He didn’t let it get too heated, enjoying the feel of Benny sitting next to him as if it were any other day they spent together, but the underlying electricity in his skin wouldn’t let Dean fool himself for long. “Mmm.”

 

Benny kept the kiss slow but the second Dean’s tongue touched his lip he moaned softly, pulling away to rest his forehead against Dean’s for a second, “Dean...I know this is horribly cliched but I can’t think of any other time better,” he said cupping the side of his boyfriend’s face, “I love you Cher, so much.” 

 

Smiling, unable to keep the chuckle from escaping his lips, Dean pressed his mouth against Benny’s again. He just teased a little, sucking and nibbling on the man’s soft, plump bottom lip. “I’m pretty sure the entire night is a big cliche’ but I love you too, Ben. Have for a while now.”

 

Benny smiled big and wide, pulling Dean to sit sideways on his lap before kissing him again.  Dean opened up for him easily and Benny couldn’t help moaning as he slid his tongue slowly into his mouth.  His entire body yearned to touch every inch of his boyfriend’s body, to feel his warm skin under his hands.  One hand dove into the back of Dean’s hair, pulling on it just a bit while the other wrapped around his waist, his fingers trailing along the edges of Dean’s pj pants.  

 

He didn’t know where the nerves went and he honestly didn’t need to know.  Just hearing that Dean loved him did wonders on his heart and all he wanted was to take care of Dean in every way possible.

 

Dean writhed in Benny’s lap, still half hard from stretching himself and the delicious way Benny’s hands couldn’t seem to get enough of him. He rolled his hips, grinding against the hard line of his boyfriend’s dick as he Benny swallowed up his moans. “Mmm, fuck. you feel amazing.”

 

“So do you Cher,” Benny groaned, kissing along the line of Dean’s jaw to start sucking on that sensitive spot on his neck that always got him the best noises.  The hand that had been playing with Dean’s pjs slid down the back of them and grabbed a handful of his ass.  He froze a bit when he felt something wet against Dean’s skin and instantly smirked when he realized what it was.

 

“Was wonderin why it took you so long in there,” he said, his voice muffled as he continued to suck on Dean’s neck.

 

Dean tilted his head to the side giving his boyfriend better access and to feel Benny’s rough beard and blunt teeth rubbing and biting against his throat. Something about the action had always pushed Dean to the edge fast, leaving him to both rush and savor every single feeling he could. “I didn’t want to have to wait, not too long anyway.”

 

Benny sucked in a breath and shuddered, the image of Dean pushing his own fingers into himself had him growing harder and his heart hammering in his chest.  He cursed in French and helped Dean move until he was straddling Benny’s waist.  

 

“How’d it feel sweetheart?  Pushing your fingers inside knowing that I’d be filling you up soon?” Benny practically panted before pulling Dean down into a searing kiss as his fingers started to trace slowly along the crack of Dean’s ass.

 

Dean whimpered as the tip of Benny’s finger slipped past his rim. He surged forward into the kiss both deepening it and giving his boyfriend better access to his slicked up hole. When he’d been kissed breathless, Dean pulled back. “Felt g-good, but..mmm fuck, but not as good as you’re going to.” 

 

Benny watched in awe as Dean’s face crumpled up in pleasure, both of their hips rolling to grinding against the other.  Dean felt amazing, hot and wet, so easy for him to slip his finger inside to the second knuckle.  When he pushed it all the way Dean made a keening noise that went straight to Benny’s cock that made him groan loudly.

 

He waited until Dean’s hips twitched to slip in a second finger, trying to keep the pace a bit slow knowing that his fingers were a tad bit thicker and longer than Dean’s were.  He wiggled his fingers a bit and sucked in a quick breath when he brushed against something, making Dean cry out and arch his back .

 

“Are you okay?” he asked with a slight smug smile.

 

“Fuck yes, Benny. Ungh, again…” he begged, rolling his hips trying to achieve the amazing feeling again. As soon as he stopped and began to whimper, Benny did it again causing a rush of heat and electric to soar beneath his skin, the blood flooding his cock immediately, He was already mostly hard but the pressure on that particular spot had him throbbing so hard he could feel his heart beating through his dick. “Oh fuck, gonna..mmm gonna make this end a little soon if you don’t stop.” 

 

Benny didn’t want to stop, he wanted to keep watching Dean lose control but he also wanted to be inside of Dean when that happened as well.  He backed away from that wonderful bundle of nerves and very slowly pushed in a third finger, instantly freezing when Dean sucked in a breath.  Once his boyfriend let out the air in his lungs and started rolling his hips down Benny had enough.  He pulled his fingers out and somehow managed to stand up while Dean was still wrapped around him.

 

“Want you so bad Dean,” Benny growled, attacked his boyfriend’s lips as he blindly walked towards the bed.

 

“I’m here, Ben...you can have me.” Dean whispered, leaning in to suck and tug on his boyfriend’s ear, loving the loud growl he got in response. He smiled as Benny dropped him down on the bed, the plush mattress dipping with his weight and contouring to his frame. The sight of Benny crawling up the bed left Dean’s mouth dry. The thick muscles of his boyfriend’s biceps flexing with each movement forward.

 

Benny moved them higher up on the bed and didn’t waste any time kissing down Dean’s chest, sucking on each nipple before going lower.  He loved how Dean’s stomach muscles bunched up when he nuzzled his face against the barely there softness, knowing full well it was a sensitive area.

 

“May I?” he asked tugging at the pjs.  When he got an eager nod he grinned and pulled them off, a guttural moan leaving his lips when he finally got to see Dean in all his glory.  He may not have much to compare to but Dean’s body was perfect, down to his adorable bowed-out legs.  

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Cher,” Benny grumbled kissing each of Dean’s knees before allowing himself to stare hungrily at Dean’s cock.  It was long, pulsing and wet with precome.  Licking his lips, he didn’t give Dean time to respond, he dove forward and sucked greedily at just the tip.

 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, taken by surprise when Benny’s mouth wrapped around him. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last given that he was already eager to explode before even making it to the bed. Dean’s eyes slammed shut as Benny pulled him further into the tight, wet heat. “Oh fuck, Ben...that’s mmm fuck that’s amazing. Love the way your mouth feels on my cock.” 

 

Benny couldn’t help but moan around Dean’s pulsing shaft, loving the taste and weight of him on his tongue. He only allowed him a few bobs of his head before pulling off with an obscene pop.  Leaning back he quickly got his own pants off and tried to keep his breathing in check as Dean got a good look at him.

 

“See what you do to me sweetheart?” he gasped, crawling closer to Dean.  His cock was throbbing, several beads of precome already dribbling down from the tip.

 

His fingers itched to touch immediately, and Dean saw no reason to hold back. He reached out, grabbing at the base of the thick shaft, moaning as he felt how full his hand was. Dean’s imagination ran wild with trying to map out the taste of it, the feel of it, how it would be when Benny finally stretched his hole wide with his pulsing cock. Dragging a drop of the precome to his lips, Dean moaned around the salty flavor. 

 

Immediately reaching toward the bedside table Dean dug out a second bottle of lube and a condom. Taking a second to get his breathing calmed and his head clear, he continued. “I want you inside me as soon as possible...if you want to use the rubber, go for it… if not I won’t complain.”

 

Benny shuddered hard, his fingers digging into the blankets at the mere thought of filling Dean with nothing between them, “Well...we both at least know we’re clean,” Benny laughed breathlessly, gently taking the condom from Dean’s fingers to drop on the night stand.

 

‘You ready?’ he asked, taking up the lube to spread it all along his dick.  He had to refrain from fucking into his own fist and bit down hard on his lip.  Once he was slicked up he started tracing at Dean’s hole, loving how it fluttered at his touch.

 

“Yeah, Ben...I want you.” Dean was surprised at how tender his own voice sounded ringing back into his ears. He spread his legs even wider, enjoying the way it felt to have Benny’s thick body between them. Dean had done the research, he knew it wasn’t the least painful way for a first timer, but he wanted to see Benny, wanted to look into his boyfriend’s eyes as he pushed inside him. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as the thick tip brushed against his rim. 

 

Benny had to count to five and take deep breaths before starting to push inside, quickly stopping anytime Dean winced and tightened around him.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and nuzzled his face into his neck, whispering sweet nothings in French to get his boyfriend to relax again.  When he finally bottomed out, he kissed all over Dean’s face, keeping their foreheads pressed together until Dean gave him the go ahead.

 

Dean felt like every inch of his skin was being stretched out in the most glorious way, the heat climbing higher and higher with each move that Benny made. The hotel room had been relatively cool, but now Dean could feel the sweat sliding down his skin. The way Benny’s body moved with his not only left him hypnotized, but gasping for air and begging the pleasurable torture to never stop. “Fuck, Ben. S’mazing.”

 

Benny couldn't speak, only soft grunts and groans able to leave his mouth as his thrusts became erratic.  Dean felt incredible around him, tight and slick...being the ridiculous man he, was Benny felt like he was floating.  

 

Changing the angle of his hips had Dean letting out the most sinful noise Benny ever heard and he slammed his hips forward.

 

“Not gonna last very long,” Benny moaned leaning in to suck hard on Dean's neck, hoping to leave a nice bruise in its wake.

 

As soon as Dean felt the burst of pleasure rocketing through him, he was reduced to heated panting and the occasional whisper of Benny’s name. Everything was too much, he felt like his skin was too tight and he was ready to pour out of it. He knew he was close, teetering on the edge of release. Digging his blunt nails into his lover’s skin, Dean began to cry out. “Fuuuuuuuuck, Ben..Ben.” 

 

“Come for me, Cher,” Benny growled, reaching between them to begin stroking Dean in tandem with his thrusts.  He laughed breathlessly as he suddenly heard the headboard slapping against the wall.  His laughter was cut off sharply with a loud moan when Dean squeezed around him, almost too tight.

 

“Fuck baby...come for me sweetheart.”

 

Benny’s sweet voice was all he needed to push him over the edge. Dean’s body shook so hard he was near convulsing as the orgasmic bliss shattered through every inch of his skin. It was by far the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. That, coupled with the feeling of fullness he’d experienced with Benny inside him, he was genuinely worried he’d never again feel at peace without him. Dean wanted to coax Benny to his own release but he was practically useless once his climax peaked over the edge.

 

Benny was so glad he kept his eyes open, watching in awe as Dean completely fell apart under him.  It was a few thrusts and that dippy little smile on Dean’s face that had Benny finally spilling over with a low groan.  He kept their hips flushed together as he spilled deep into Dean, his entire body jerking at how good it felt.  He didn’t want to let go or move away but he knew he was probably too heavy.

 

“Mmmm, I love you, Cher,” Benny damn near slurred, pressing a few lazy kisses around Dean’s face before gently pulling out to flop on his back.

 

“Mmm-hmm,” he replied, wanting to verbalize it back but unable to at the moment. There was an awkward leaking feeling that Dean ignored in favor of curling around Benny. They were both sweaty and a little gross, but he didn’t care. Nothing could have kept him from enjoying the way his boyfriend wrapped around him and he was still too dazed to worry himself with conversation or cleaning up.

 

Benny was on the brink of sleep but he couldn’t let either of them pass out covered in each others come.  Pressing a kiss to his grumbly boyfriend’s forehead he slipped out of bed on wobbly legs, needing to use the wall for support as he made his way towards the sink.  He managed to find a few towels and ran them under warm water before getting back to bed.  Dean was staring at him with glazed over eyes and Benny felt his chest squeeze as he gently cleaned Dean’s thighs.  

 

“Shhh, almost done,” Benny cooed when he cleaned up around Dean’s very sloppy hole.  He had a moment to wonder how it would feel if he’d actually licked Dean clean, but he pushed it away.  That was something he’d play with later.  Once Dean was wiped down Benny quickly cleaned himself off then threw the towels to the floor.

 

“That was amazing sweetheart,” Benny whispered, pulling Dean back into his arms and under the covers.

 

Before drifting off, Dean finally had the mind and strength to tell Benny he loved him, and steal a quick kiss as they lay tucked together under the soft comforter. He would have felt guilty or at least apologized if it wasn’t for the fact that he planned to wake up in a few short hours and had a dozen ideas of ways he could make Benny stir to life as well. 

 

_ The night was far from over… _

 


	5. Chapter 5

Benny groaned loudly as he dragged his feet through his small two bedroom house.  A small gift his grandmomma had given him after his parents died.  She couldn’t take care of him seeing as how she still lived in Louisiana but she did sign his emancipation papers and sent him money every month.  As long as he kept his nose clean and kept good grades...she’d continue to support him.  

 

He wanted to repay her for everything she’d done for him and then some...which was why he was dragging his feet through his house to collapse down on the couch.  He was working with the local construction crew and it was kicking his ass up and down the street.  In their small town there wasn’t much opportunity for a fresh high school graduate who wasn’t planning on going to college.  Not just yet anyway.  

 

Something in his back pocket poked into his back when he rolled over and he sighed heavily, pulling the pamphlet out to stare at the words again.  He really wanted this, knew he’d be good at it too.  Better than working construction anyway.  He just wasn’t sure Dean would support it.  

 

Speaking of his boyfriend, he’d be pulling up for their little weekend sleep over any minute now.  And though he had promised to cook Dean some true Southern food...he was just so damn tired.  Cursing a bit to himself he called and ordered their usual from the pizza joint, promising himself that he’d get off his lazy ass tomorrow and actually cook.

 

Dean was excited to see Benny, the guy had been working so hard lately they hadn’t had much time to just hang out. He understood, especially with his days being taken up by school and a bunch of other shit. Thankfully though, it was his last year at KCHS and he’d be able to get on with the rest of his life. Humming Stairway to Heaven, Dean climbed the front porch steps and walked right inside. He would have knocked but knowing Benny, he’d have just hollered for him to come on in anyway.

 

Dropping his books off on the kitchen table, Dean grabbed up two cold bottles of water from the fridge and made his way toward the couch. With a small chuckle he passed one to Benny and picked his boyfriend’s feet up from the cushion and sat down beneath them. “Hey, rough day?”

 

Benny just groaned, reaching up with grabby hands until Dean finally crawled up and laid down on top of him, “Mmm, so much better,’” Benny sighed turning his head to press his lips against Dean’s forehead.

 

“I have to go back on my promise to cook you dinner cher….I ordered pizza,” Benny said with a pout.

 

“Dude, you know how I feel about pizza...it’s not that much of a disappointment. S’ides I’d rather have you right here than kicking me out of the kitchen,” Dean answered, a small but warm laugh breaking through and scattering over Benny’s chest. He was happy to be back in the strong, muscled arms that made him feel like everything was okay in the world. He honestly didn’t know what he’d do without Benny some days. “Just get some rest, maybe I can help you cook something special for me tomorrow.”

 

“Mmhmm,” he mumbled, his eyes just about to close when he caught that flier on his coffee table.  He really wanted to just snuggle with Dean and take a nap before the pizza got here but he couldn’t risk Dean finding that piece of paper first.

 

“Dean...before I fall asleep...there’s somethin I need to talk to you about,” he grumbled, dragging his fingers through Dean’s hair.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” he asked, sitting himself up a little so he could get a better look at Benny’s face. The answers that Dean was searching for always seemed to be held in those bright blue eyes.

 

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about doin’ for a while just...never had the balls to,” he said swallowing hard as he reached out for the flier before handing it to Dean.  He sat up a bit and watched as his boyfriend just stared down at it, completely unmoving.

 

“I ain’t good with school, Cher...I bombed my SAT’s and won’t be able to join you when you go to college.  This way...I can support myself and well...you, i-if that’s something you’d want later of course, um…” Benny stammered and finally gave up, his eyes glued to Dean’s face.

 

Dean’s heart dropped. Time seemed to slow down and even though he registered what Benny was saying, most of it sounded as if it were spoken through some kind of filter with an added roar in his ears. He tried to think about Benny, about what he needed, how to handle it best, but the truth was Dean just wanted to scream. He wanted to punch something to feel it break in his hands. Swallowing hard against the panic, “I uh.. I should go..”

 

“What?  Dean, no please don’t leave,” Benny said grabbing at Dean’s arm but instantly let go, knowing better than to try and force Dean into anything.  He swallowed hard as his furiously beating heart pumped in his ears and he tried to keep his stomach from turning over completely.

 

Fighting back the burning at the corner of his eyes, Dean turned to Benny. “Look, I’m not..  I mean I’m not _leaving you,_ I just… I need a little time to think. It's… I could never walk away from this, okay? So just give me some space and I’ll call you when I get a handle on it all.”

 

Barely able to stand, much less turn around and face the door, Dean rushed through it. He didn’t even bother to pack up his books, he just needed air. He was choking in that room, choking in the house, even outside his breath was labored and erratic. When he slid behind the wheel of his baby, he couldn’t even stop. He backed out of the driveway and slammed the pedal down.

 

Benny pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes as hard as he could stand it, a small pathetic noise leaving him when heard Baby roar down his street.  That went way worse than he ever expected it to.  He thought maybe Dean would get a little upset but not storming out on him.  

 

“Fuuuuuck,” Benny groaned sitting up and furiously wiping at his eyes.  He needed alcohol...first he called up the pizza place and canceled the order and then called Ash.  Soon enough he had a huge bottle of whisky pushed into his hands, and he made his way to his back yard to fall down on his porch swing.

 

Dean drove until he couldn’t see daylight anymore, slowing down once the state trooper let him off with a warning. He’d never realized that the crying chick thing went both ways, or maybe the guy just felt sorry for him. He didn’t know, didn’t care just needed air and no matter how far he drove it just never came.

 

When his tank emptied out, Dean pulled to the side of the road. His anger cooled but the sinking darkness that clouded the edges of his vision and felt like a gaping hole inside him was still present. He jerked the door open and stepped out of the car, rummaging through the trunk for the spare gas can, pulling out a tire iron instead.

 

Dean fell to his knees, raised the cold metal over his head and slammed it into the ground. It bounced back with force and he just struck it down again. He beat and abused the gravel and dirt until his hands were bleeding from the aftershocks and his muscles were throbbing and sore. The tears flooded his vision, leaving everything a hazy mess. Unable to fight anymore, Dean spun around and leaned his head back against the Impala’s bumper.

 

_If nothing else, she was always there for him._

 

* * *

 

  
The sun was just coming up as Dean pulled back into Benny’s driveway. He let out a deep breath, knowing the right thing to do and doing it were entirely different things. Gathering up the two strong coffees and greasy fast food he’d picked up, Dean made his way inside the house.

 

When he didn’t find Benny in his room, he knew the next place to look would be out back. Benny had always had a hankering for the porch swing when emotions were running high. Just as he suspected he found his boyfriend quietly rocking back and forth. Not even saying anything, Dean just sat the bag down on the railing and pulled the whiskey bottle from Benny’s hand, quickly replacing it with the hot coffee.

 

“Caffeine, then we’ll talk.” As soon as Benny sat up, Dean reached for the white bag from the diner and took a seat beside him. He took a couple small sips from his own cup, and dug in after his food. He handed Benny the bag but the guy just put it back down.

 

Benny’s head was a fog, he couldn't even bring himself to be relieved that Dean came back.  He was exhausted and his eyes were burning from the crying he’d done earlier.  The smell of the coffee wasn’t sitting well with his stomach and he groaned.

 

“I’m...I’m gonna go lay down,” he slurred, trying to get up from the swing but damn near fell back down.  

 

“Ben, drink the coffee...please.” Dean asked, his voice quiet and a little raw. He didn’t want to have this conversation with a still mostly drunk version of his boyfriend. He needed his best friend, needed the guy he knew was in there somewhere. He pushed his own biscuit back down into the bag and shoved it away from Benny, unsure if the smell was bothering him or not.

 

“Can’t...I’mma throw up if I do,” he said getting back on his feet.  The world spun a bit and he groaned pitifully.

 

“Fuck, can’t do nothin right,” Benny took in a deep breath and felt his stomach flop violently.  He crashed through the house and didn’t remember getting to the bathroom but he thanked whatever god there was that he managed to get there before starting to heave his guts out into the toilet.

 

Sitting his cup down, Dean moved toward the kitchen slowly, methodically. He pulled down a glass and filled it with cool water before stepping out into the hallway and heading for the bathroom. Once there, he dug out some aspirin from the cabinet under the sink and sat it down on the corner closest to Benny’s reach. Before sitting on the tub’s edge, Dean grabbed a washcloth from the hutch and ran it under the cool water, squeezing it tightly to get out the excess. He rubbed it over Benny’s forehead once most of his stomach contents were on the outside.

 

Benny leaned back against the wall and let his eyes close as something cool touched his forehead.  His stomach felt a bit better, though the rest of him felt like he got run over by a semi then kicked around by a fucking bull.

 

“I-I”m sorry...didn’t think you’d be back tonight,” he whispered, rubbing at his face roughly before letting his hands drop into his lap.  He wanted to curl up in his bed and go to sleep...forget everything that had happened.  Even throw away that damn flier in the morning too.

 

“Yeah, well… honestly neither did I.” Dean paused, running his fingers through Benny’s hair, massaging his temples knowing what hell must be happening between them. He hated to see his best friend, his love, like this, but he could understand it. Had the situation been reversed he’d have probably already been blackout drunk. “As it turns out, I can’t seem to stay away from you, not by choice at least.”

 

Benny frowned, looking up at Dean for a brief second before looking back down, “I’m sorry you feel like you have no choice but to be be here Dean,” Benny grumbled pushing Dean’s hands away from his head.  It hurt even worse hearing that come out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“I’m...I’m going to sleep.  You don’t have to stay Dean…” he said getting up from the floor.  Dean reached out to help him but Benny flinched, pushing himself out of the room to fall face first on the bed.  He couldn’t help it, the choked sob that left his throat as he tried to pull the stupid blankets over his damn head.  Nothing was working right tonight.

 

Dean’s fingers itched to touch...everything inside him wanted to comfort Benny but he knew it was no use. The guy wouldn’t hear anything right until the liquor was out of his system and he had some much needed rest. Needing something to do, Dean straightened up the bathroom a little, which turned into an impulsive cleaning spurt. Two hours later, Benny’s house was damn near sparkling and there was still an itch under his skin.

 

He finally made it outside, picking up both coffee cups and dumping them down the drain. It wasn’t really that good anyway. He did microwave his breakfast though, as he started an actual pot of coffee. Dean knew that Benny probably wasn’t getting up any time soon, but he was selfishly hoping he was wrong.

 

When that didn’t work, Dean picked up Benny’s phone and clicked the work number. He’d only done this once before but it wasn’t exactly like his boyfriend was going to miraculously wake up and feel good enough to go to work. When he got a gruff  “Yeah,” Dean fumbled his way through a conversation with Rufus.

 

“Hey, Rufus. This is Dean, Benny’s not gonna be able to make it in today. Trust me, whatever he’s got you don’t want it spreading around your crew,” he said. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it didn’t really explain the whole picture either. Dean was okay with that, he could live in the gray areas.

 

“Uuuuuuungh,” Benny wasn’t even aware of the noise he was making even before he actually woke up.  His head was pounding, had a nasty taste in his mouth and his chest hurt.  It took a really long minute to remember last night and when he rolled over to find the other side of his bed empty, his heart sank.  How in the hell did it get so bad that damn fast?  He rubbed harshly at his eyes, preparing himself to apologize until he couldn’t talk anymore.  

 

Slowly he got up from the bed, his hand pushed at his temple to keep what felt like his brain slipping out of his head still.  He changed into some fresh clothes and quickly brushed his teeth.  While rinsing his mouth out he noticed how clean his bathroom was.  Slowly he walked out into the hall and took in a slow breath.  The scent of cleaners and something else lingered in the air.  Had Dean cleaned up his house while he was passed out drunk?  Guilt pulled at his gut as he entered the family room looking around at how spotless it was.

 

“I left you some painkillers on the nightstand, I’m guessing by the sounds you made coming in here that you didn’t take them yet,” Dean said, not even looking up from the pamphlet he’d been reading, well staring at for the last hour. “There’s lukewarm coffee in the pot, lemme know when it doesn’t hurt you to think.”

 

“You’re still here…” Benny said softly, wanting nothing more than to hug his boyfriend but it seemed Dean didn’t want him close.  He swallowed hard and nodded, trudging into the kitchen.  The coffee still smelled weird so he settled for water instead, damn near chugging and entire cup before filling it back up to take some pain killers.  He knew he should eat something but he couldn’t bring himself to do it...really not wanting to throw up again.  Instead of going back into the family room he sunk down in one of his dining chairs, digging his fingers into his temples.

 

Sighing mostly to himself, Dean tossed the brochure onto the wooden coffee table and closed his eyes. He was gonna hate this, he knew it but there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Benny and if the guy wanted to sign up to chase bullets halfway across the world; well he’d fucking support him. Even if it meant he went crazy doing it. Dean gave him a few minutes to get his head together, knowing that he had to feel like shit, God knows the poor bastard looked it.

 

When he felt less like an ogre, Benny got up and actually poured himself some coffee, drinking it slowly, nearly moaning as the caffeine fired up his veins.  He quickly cleaned up whatever mess he made and entered the family room, really not knowing what to even say.

 

“Dean...are you still mad at me?” Benny asked softly.

 

“Well for starters, I wasn’t mad..Well, okay a little mad but God sometimes you’re thick,” Dean’s hands flew up dramatically even though his laugh was fond, familiar almost. He took a deep breath, calming himself down a bit. “Me taking off last night wasn’t about me being mad, Ben. You can’t just drop a bombshell like that on me and expect me to not need some time to process it all.”

 

“I knew you’d need time to process I just...wasn’t expecting you storm off like that.  How was I supposed to know you weren’t angry with me!” Benny shouted, instantly taking a step back to take in a deep breath.  “I thought...you’d at least talk to me.  I know what you said before you left but it still felt like you were…” Benny swallowed hard and sunk down on the other side of the couch, his hands wringing together between his knees.

 

“I love you so much, Cher…”

 

Dean shook his head, standing up and moving over to Benny’s side of the couch. Dean reached out and pulled the gorgeous man’s hands apart and slowly straddled his boyfriend’s thick hips. “Listen closely, I don’t wanna have to keep reminding you, but I will.”

 

Pulling Benny’s chin up so that he had a direct line to those brilliant blue irises, Dean smiled. “I’m in this for the long haul, Ben. I know.. I mean I get that I’m young and people don’t seem to think we’re gonna last because we’re not old and wrinkly already.. but I’m yours. I love you, Benny Lafitte, and you’ll have to work a lot harder than this to get rid of me.”

 

Surging forward, Dean latched onto Benny’s lips. He smiled into their kiss, letting his boyfriend’s tongue map it out. His arms squeezed tightly over the broad expanse of Benny’s shoulders. Backing away quickly, Dean made eye contact again. “If this is what you want, I’ll support you. I know it’s not going to be easy, but as you know, I’m one stubborn little fuck.”

 

Benny chuckled softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean to pull him close, needing the weight of his boyfriend’s body against him, “Thank you...and it’s only for one tour.  When I get back I want to go to culinary school...and with money from the Army I’ll be able to do that and support us.  It’ll go by fast...hopefully,” Benny laughed a little, leaning up for a small kiss.

 

“Don’t get too excited, I do have some ground rules...” Dean answered, pressing himself even closer to Benny, the thick muscle and body heat seemingly reassuring him. “One: You’re not allowed to die.. that’s the biggie.”

 

“Of course,” Benny smiled rubbing his hands up and down Dean’s back and sides, “What else?”

 

“I’m gonna need multiple pictures of you in various states of undress..including the uniform.” Dean smirked, rolling his hips a little, teasingly licking at his lips.

 

Benny groaned gripping at Dean’s hips as he let his head fall back against the couch, “Sounds reasonable as long as I get the same thing from you,” he said with a bright smile, “What else, Cher?”

 

“Letters...I want so many fucking letters that your soldier friends think you’re stalking me. I don’t care if it’s three sentences or three pages. Don’t care if it’s deep, romantic, dirty, or just a weather update, I want it!” Dean added with his most serious face. He knew that sometimes posting mail while on deployment was difficult but for as long as Benny was stateside, he expected to stay informed.

 

“You got it sweetheart, you’re gonna need several folders to keep all those letters in,” Benny grinned slipping his hands up Dean’s shirt to touch his warm skin, “Any other demands you got for me?”

 

“Several,” Dean grinned, biting back the _Don’t go_ that tasted like honey on his tongue, begging to be spilled. He’d promised support, so he buried it down further. “I don’t care about whatever newer version of the Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell bullshit they’ve got going on now, you stay safe.”

 

Burying his fists in Benny’s shirt, Dean hesitated. He knew it would sound mostly like a joke, but the truth was he worried about everything but it was no secret that there were some close minded assholes in the military.  “If you think that there could be some homophobic psycho who’s gonna try to take you out when your back is turned.. you fucking call me Deanna or some shit I don’t give a fuck. I want you coming home to me in one piece.”

 

“Agreed on all of the above….I have one to add though,” Benny said almost a bit nervously as his fingers played with the edges of Dean's shirt, “I'm not saying you will or that I don't trust you...because I do with every part of me...but, if something does happen while I'm away, all I ask is that you be honest with me.”  

 

“Benny, If there’s ever a time I think that there might be someone else out there for me, you’ll be the first to know.” Dean tried to reassure his boyfriend with a kiss. He knew better than to make promises of forever or never having anyone else, even though he felt it just as fiercely in his gut as anyone could have. Only idiots and liars made promises like that, and Dean didn't like to think of himself as either.

 

“Now, I would tell you to do the same, but I know you,” Dean paused rolling his eyes fondly. “So instead, I’m just gonna say make sure those fuckers keep their hands to themselves.”

 

Benny chuckled softly, leaning up for another kiss and held Dean close to him, “I love you, Cher...and I’m sorry I kinda ruined the start of our weekend,” Benny sighed falling back against the couch.  

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Ben. We..I needed to know, and it didn’t matter how long it took or when you said it, dealing with it was never going to be easy. It still won’t, but I’m trying and you’re trying and we’re here..so let’s just enjoy what’s left of it, eh?” Feeling able to breathe again,  Dean grinned, rolling his hips just a little, leaning in to suck on Benny’s ear lobe. “Think you’re feeling up to food yet?”

 

“Mmm, feelin up for something...not sure if it’s food though,” Benny said digging his fingers into Dean’s hips as he leaned back a bit more against the couch to give Dean more room to roll his body.  His boyfriend wiggled a bit forward to line their twin erections up and started to grind against Benny.

 

“Fuck sweetheart,” Benny groaned, grabbing at Dean and twisting them around so that he was pinning him to the couch.

 

“Well if you want to..I certainly wouldn’t complain,” Dean smirked, relishing the way his words sent a hard shudder through Benny’s body as he playfully struggled against his boyfriend’s strong grip. “C’mon, do something that’s gonna leave a mark. I wanna feel this tomorrow.”

 

Dean moaned as Benny let out a loud growl, latching onto his neck and marking him up. It was one of his favorite things, and Dean always managed to bait his boyfriend into doing it. Dean knew at some point later he’d touch his fingers to the spot Benny made on him and smile. It almost made him want to tattoo it on, realizing there would soon be a lot of long nights apart and no physical reminder of what he was missing.

 

_Maybe one day._


	6. Chapter 6

Benny looked through his mail and smiled when he saw a letter from not only his grand momma but Dean and Sam as well.  That had been a promise that they’d been able to keep so far and his binder was becoming very full with over five months of letters from everyone back home.  In just a couple of weeks he’d be able to go home for a few days...it was Dean’s prom and he couldn’t wait to take him.  He had the whole thing planned out and Charlie agreed to help him out with it.  Only one thing stood in the way...his leave being accepted.  He should have gotten the answer by Monday, now it was Wednesday and the longer he had to wait the more anxious he was becoming.

 

On his way back to his room, one of his drill sergeants called him into his office.  Benny felt his heart sink when he was told that his leave had not been approved just yet and may not happen in time for him to get back home.  Benny nodded his head and waited to be dismissed.  

 

He made his way back to his room quickly but took a very long time setting up his computer to start up his and Dean’s usual Skype call.  Swallowing hard he hesitated on answering when Dean rang through but he finally did, throwing on a smile for his boyfriend just in time.

 

“Hey Darlin,” he said softly.

 

“I hope you know, I had to wrestle Sammy for the laptop. I think the kid’s got some kind of hero worshiping hardon for you,” Dean teased as his younger brother made an indignant squawk of denial. Once Sam left the room with a jarring slam of the door, Dean turned back to the screen. He gave a soft smile and took in the gorgeous view of his boyfriend. “Hey.” 

 

Benny laughed a little and moved to lean up against the wall, the laptop on his thighs, “How are you?” he asked not able to help zooming in a little.  God did he miss Dean, and no matter how much time they spent together before he left ,it wasn’t enough.

 

“I’m good, man. Don’t get me wrong I can’t wait to have you back, even if it’s just for the weekend, but I’m okay here most of the time, just bored out of my fucking mind some days,” Dean chuckled leaning forward to get a better look. Benny’s blue eyes never seemed like the right shade through the screen, but it was the best he had and Dean was making do. “How bout you? Things still okay over there?”

 

“Yeah, though the PT is killing me, the gun training is really fun.  I’m getting top marks in that so...I’m not getting yelled at as much now,” Benny laughed, his chest tightening at the sour news building up in his head.  

 

“PT?” Dean asked, Benny had already slung so many military terms around him Dean wasn’t always sure he was right.

 

“Yeah, physical training,” he said, taking a quick glance up to see Dean’s face fall before he stared hard at the keyboard, “Dean um...I kinda have some bad news. My leave still hasn’t been approved…”

 

“So you’re not coming then?” Dean asked in a small, hushed voice, not wanting to make Benny feel even more guilty than the guy already did. He’d been looking forward to spending prom weekend with his boyfriend, had even worked overtime at his dad’s garage to save up enough to get the same hotel room, only for the whole weekend this time. “S’okay, we always knew this was a longshot.. right? I’ll just hang out with Charlie and Jo, it’ll be fine.”

 

Benny nodded, quickly pressing a thumb against his eye, “I’m so sorry Dean...I don’t know how I’ll do it but I’ll make it up to you,” he said thickly.  

 

“Don’t worry about it, Ben. To be honest, I was more partial to the after party last year than I was prom,” he added with a smirk. Dean would do anything to get Benny to stop beating himself up. It wasn’t is damn fault and Dean knew it. 

 

Benny smiled in spite of himself and nodded, they only had a few more minutes and he wasn’t going to waste it being mopey.  He urged for Dean to tell him more about things at home, just needing to hear his boyfriend’s voice before he had to go to sleep for the night.

 

* * *

 

“Mom, seriously… I think that’s as good as it’s getting,” he said, pulling Mary’s hands away from the bow pressed tightly against his neck. Dean smoothed down the edges of his dress slacks, only feeling mildly awkward. “So how do I look?” 

 

“Oh Dean, you’re so handsome. Somehow in just the last year you’ve gone and grown up so much. I wish Benjamin were here to see you. ” Mary answered, wiping at the corner of her eye. 

 

Dean tried not to think too much about Benny but it wasn’t easy. It was supposed to be their weekend together and no matter how understanding Dean tried to be about it all, almost six months of nothing but letters, emails, and skype were weighing heavily on his mind. There wasn’t anyone else, Dean was pretty sure there wouldn’t ever be, but that didn’t magically fix everything and he’d really been looking forward to their weekend together. “Yeah, me too.” 

 

When he went downstairs, Dean was greeted with his entire family. Sammy was smiling from ear to ear and his dad was holding his mom close to his side as she tried to stop sniffling. Checking his phone, he realized that he still had another half hour or so before he needed to swing by to pick up the girls. They’d been all too eager to shift from riding in Ash’s “limo,” that was really a hearse, and into Dean’s Impala, not that he could blame them. 

 

The girls looked beautiful, and Dean considered him lucky to be on their arms, even though anyone with half a brain could tell they only had eyes for one another. It was nice of them to include him, to make him feel less like a third wheel. He handled Ellen with care as she began to snap even more photos than his own mother, before ushering Jo and Charlie out the door. 

 

The ride was thankfully short and once he’d parked, it wasn’t long before they were all inside. The decorations even more cheesy than they’d seemed last year, and the music was a little loud but he still managed to push the girls toward the photo lines and make a beeline for the punch that everyone knew would be spiked with something.

 

Benny couldn’t sit still as he drove quickly towards the hotel.  His leave had gotten approved at last minute and he had gratefully accepted a plane ticket from his grandma to get here in time.  He’d only missed the first thirty minutes but he was okay with that...somehow they had extended his leave for a few days and he wasn’t going to argue with that.

 

No one but Charlie knew he was here, she’d gotten him a ticket and left it at the door so the teacher on duty would let him in. He had wanted to go see Mary and Sam but he could visit them later, he needed his boyfriend more.  Finally the hotel came into view and he screeched to a halt in the first available parking spot.  Checking himself in the windows of his car and making sure the right buttons were in their correct holes he quickly made his way into the massive building.  He recognized quite a few people, some who really wanted to stop him and talk but he politely brushed them off.

 

It wasn’t until he was in the ballroom and could see Dean standing in front of the punch bowl that he could finally breathe easier.  

 

“I can’t believe Hannah is actually wearing that!” Jo laughed, bumping Charlie with her shoulder.  Dean was still getting himself a drink and she knew she should be stopping him, that the promise she’d made Benny meant keeping Dean from drinking himself into a stupor was kinda slipping but she couldn’t help it.  She felt bad for the guy so she let it slide.  Even Charlie wasn’t paying attention, in fact she was staring hard and smiling conspiratorially at something across the room.  When she followed the path she sucked in a sharp gasp.

 

“Oh my god!” she covered her mouth to keep from squealing too loud.  She wanted to go over and tell Dean but Benny caught her at the last moment and shook his head with a fond smile. 

 

Benny swallowed hard and slowly closed the distance between himself and Dean, the smile on his face widening with each step.  It was wonderfully cliched and oh so perfect when a slow song came on the second he was within a foot of Dean.

 

“May I have this dance?” he asked softly.

 

As soon as Dean looked up the plastic cup in his hand made it’s way to the floor. He blinked a few times for good measure and then leapt at Benny, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend and barely resisting the urge to do the same with his legs. “Holy shit.. you’re here.. you’re really here.” 

 

Benny barked out a laugh as Dean all but launched himself into Benny’s arms.  He held him tight and pecked a few kisses all over Dean’s face before settling on his lips, “Yeah sweetheart...I’m here, God I missed you so much,” he groaned pressing his face into Dean’s neck to take in a deep breath.

 

Dean still thought for sure he was dreaming until Jo let out a squeal that pierced his ears in what felt like the most obnoxious way possible. Ignoring her, he just held on tightly to Benny. For the first time he could remember, Dean was terrified. He was certain that if he let go for only a split second the spell would break and he’d be alone again. “C’mon, let’s get out of here…?” 

 

“I don’t get a dance first?” Benny pouted but quickly followed Dean anyway.  He waved at the girls before pulling Dean close to wrap his arm around his waist, “You look amazing tonight by the way,” he said kissing behind his ear.  Before they could get into the elevators he tugged on Dean’s hand, pulling the somewhat squashed but still pretty lily out of his breast pocket.

 

“Goddammit, Ben you’re not going to make me cry in public.” Dean answered, pulling Benny into the elevator and pushing him against the wall. He half attacked his mouth, doing anything to keep his mind from processing everything. He just needed to touch, needed to taste, had to make sure it was real. 

 

Benny cupped the sides of Dean’s face, slowing down the kiss until Dean was breathing a bit calmer, “I’m here, Cher, and you’ve got me for a few extra days too...they extended my leave,” he said with a bright smile.  He felt his chest swell when he got his favorite smile and kissed him again, somewhat stumbling out of the elevator when it finally opened.

 

Dean hadn’t really sat anything up like the year before...He’d packed some clothes of course, and lube for his own private time, but not much else. He wasn’t expecting Benny, but was more than happy for the sudden turn of events. Feeling a warmth flood his face, Dean led them toward room 442. “It was.. I was hoping to surprise you, but it seems to be going the other way around.’ 

 

“I can’t believe you were able to get the same room,” Benny grinned, kicking the door closed so he could pull Dean against him.  Spinning them around he pinned Dean against the wall and sucked hard on his bottom lip.  “Been too long, Cher,” Benny growled out as his hands slid down, grabbing handfuls of Dean’s ass.

 

His body was practically thrumming to get even a centimeter closer to Benny. Dean hadn’t ever felt so tight under his skin, getting increasingly more frustrated with the extra layers and delicate fastenings of his tux. He’d shucked the jacket easily enough, but the mere sight of Benny in his army uniform had him achingly hard and unable to think properly. “Fuck, get me out of this.. need to feel you Ben. Need you inside me like yesterday.” 

 

Benny quickly did as he was asked, stripping Dean down until he was left in his underwear.  Then it was Benny's turn.  He never had any reason to be shy about his body, even with the little extra weight he had packed on senior year.  But now, he had more muscle definition and lost weight.  He was still a pretty beefy guy, which he knew was one of the things Dean loved about him.  Benny just hoped that he'd appreciate the changes his body had gone through.

 

Dean’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Skyping was all well and good but it hadn't prepared him to see a mostly naked Benny in the flesh. “Damn, how the hell did I get so lucky?” 

 

“Not sure,” Benny laughed, quickly dodging Dean’s playful swat.  He managed to snag one of his wrists and yank him close to crash their mouths together, needing as much contact with his boyfriend as he could get.  He walked them blindly towards the bed, spinning around so he could sit down and pull Dean onto his lap, “Pretty sure I’m the lucky one if we’re being honest here.”

 

Dean surged forward to recapture Benny’s mouth, moaning at the silky smooth slide of his boyfriend’s tongue. He'd missed it more than he had realized. Grinding his hips down, feeling the thick shaft pulsing through his boxers was too much and not enough. “Ungh, more, Benny more.”

 

“We’ll get there sweetheart and after, I’m tearing you apart slowly with my mouth, been too long since I had you down my throat,” Benny growled, dragging his teeth against Dean’s neck to leave a fresh bit mark.  Dean all but shook in his arms and Benny held him tight as his fingers dipped into the back of Dean’s boxers.  Dean’s hole fluttered almost wildly against his dry finger and though his boyfriend was terribly eager for it, it had been awhile.  

 

“Lube, Cher,” Benny panted, tapping at Dean’s hole a few times before letting him go to get at the lube.

 

On shaky legs, Dean moved toward his bag he’d tossed in the small closet area and dug into it it with wild fervor. Once he found the bottle he stripped off his boxers, needing there to be nothing between them anymore before making his way back over to the bed. Dean bypassed his boyfriend’s lap, instead climbing on his hands and knees at the edge of the soft mattress. With a quick glance over his shoulder and pleading eyes, he spoke his mind. “We can take our time, make it last later… I just need to be full again, Benny...please?” 

 

Benny groaned at the sight, quickly crawling up behind Dean and snatching the lube out of his hand.  “We have all weekend and a few days after, I’m gonna take good care of you sweetheart,” Benny drawled, coating his fingers and warming it up a bit before dragging his thumb firmly over Dean’s hole.  He had to bite down on his lip to keep his moans in, needing to hear the noises Dean was making like he needed air.  

 

It shouldn’t have surprised him but Dean was so eager for it he was able to slip his finger in with barely any pausing.

 

Trembling under the pressure of just one digit, Dean’s thighs quaked, and he let out a string of small whimpers. He didn’t particularly like being needy, but it had been too long and he wasn’t ashamed to let Benny know exactly how much he’d missed him. As soon as he could Dean began to work his hips back, helping Benny’s finger to slide back and forth easily. He begged for more until he felt a thicker intrusion pushing through his rim. “Fuuuuck, that’s it. Right there, Ben..ungh.”

 

Benny shuddered hard watching Dean fuck himself on Benny’s fingers, his free hand gripping his hips tightly but not restricting any of the movements.  He slowly pulled his thumb out and started to push in two fingers, instantly scissoring them to get Dean nice and stretched out for him.  He wanted find Dean’s prostate and rub it raw but he’d save that for later as well.

 

“You want a third or you want the stretch?” Benny asked softly, keeping his hand still so Dean could thrust back needily.  

 

“Just get inside me already,” Dean ground out. He didn’t mind a little soreness and the desire to be filled, to remember what it was like to have Benny inside him was too intense to ignore. He whined a little when Benny pulled his fingers out, his mind might have known what was coming but his body didn’t seem to understand that and it didn’t like to be achingly empty. Dean’s hips lurched backward, searching for something, anything to fill him up again. “Fuck, hurry Ben. Please?”

 

Benny almost took Dean right there but the slight desperation he heard in Dean’s voice made him rethink it.  Gently he spun Dean around and put a pillow under his back to elevate his hips and put him in a more comfortable position.  

 

“Been too long for me not to see your face darlin,” Benny growled out before coating his cock thoroughly.  Keeping their eyes locked he guided himself into Dean and pushed, sucking in a breath at how unbelievably tight he was.

 

“Fuck, Cher,” he gasped, not stopping until they were pressed flush together.

 

Dean let out a low moan as he felt the weight of Benny bottoming out inside him. Sucking in a deep breath he whined, squeezing his legs tighter around the thick breadth of his boyfriend’s hips. He gave Benny a few seconds to deal with the pressure but it wasn’t long before he was dying to be fucked. “Shiiit, that’s it.. fuck Ben… move.” 

 

Benny could only nod, his voice locked up tight in his throat as he gave a gentle thrust forward at first.  Dean felt so good around him and each time he sank deeper inside, Dean would squeeze tight, pulling the very breath right out of his lungs.  It didn’t take long until he was dragging his hips forward faster and harder.

 

“Oh fuck, Cher,” Benny grunted, falling forward to wrap his arms tightly around Dean as the bed began to creak underneath them.

 

“Yess. Oh fuck yes..” Dean moaned as he felt Benny’s slide begin to quicken. There was a little more strength behind the snap of his hips too, but Dean wasn’t complaining at all. Benny had always been a bit of a powerhouse when it came to rough thrusts, but the added muscle could definitely be felt as soon as he began to hammer his hips forward. Dean was already so on edge he was pretty sure he could come without Benny’s tight grip, batting his boyfriend’s hand away when it got close. “Not gonna last too much longer, so good, feels so good, Ben.” 

 

Benny latched his mouth on Dean’s neck and sucked hard, pulling the skin between his teeth just how he knew would drive Dean crazy.  Sure enough Dean cried out, his body bucking hard under him and Benny met him eagerly, thrusting hard enough to lift Dean’s body off the bed with each one.

 

“Come for me, Cher,” he panted in his ear, pulling away just enough to watch Dean’s face.

 

He could feel the heat pooling low in his gut, already so on edge the mere sound of Benny’s voice could set him off. Pleasure rocked through him as he savored the feeling of fullness and having his lover back, even if just for a short while. Looking up into those bright blue eyes for a second, Dean closed his, letting go of the tiny bit of restraint he’d held onto. Instead allowing himself to feel even the smallest movements as Benny brought him over the brink of orgasm. Unable to properly speak, Dean spat out a long string of curses between the pants of Benny’s name. 

 

“Fuck, that’s it sweetheart...oh fuck,” he panted, his thrusts becoming erratic.  Benny buried his face into Dean’s neck and came with a growl of his boyfriend’s name.  He had a flashback of their first time...of him not wanting to move and accidentally squish Dean.  This time though, he knew Dean could handle it, and even more so, hated when Benny would immediately pull away.  He kept their hips pressed together and hummed when Dean squeezed around his deflating cock.  “Feel amazing,” he sighed, pressing lazy kisses against Dean’s shoulder and collarbone.

 

With a dry mouth, Dean reached around to pull the back of Benny’s head closer, knowing he was practically begging for another mark as his boyfriend nibbled along his clavicle. He drew in a quick breath when he felt Benny’s blunt teeth digging into the base of his neck. Unable to help himself, Dean rolled his hips and damn near caused Benny to slip out of him. He wasn’t ready to let go just yet. Spreading his legs wider, Dean made more room for his boyfriend’s large frame. “You feel too damn good, I don’t.. I don’t like being empty…”  

 

Benny swallowed hard and hugged around Dean tighter, allowing for some of the dirtiest thoughts to flow through his mind so he could try getting hard again.  Even if it wasn’t to fuck his boyfriend again, he would do anything make Dean happy.

 

“I love you sweetheart,” Benny said softly, lifting his head so he could kiss Dean slowly, pulling his lower lip into his mouth to suck on.

 

Dean groaned and pushed himself into the kiss, each lick or nibble drawing out the most delicious noises from him. When he pulled back, breathless,  Dean grinned wide and open. “I love you too, Benny. Missed you so fucking much.”

 

“Mmm, missed you too,” Benny loved seeing Dean smile so easily for him, it never failed to make his chest swell.  He traced at Dean’s bottom lip and kissed him again, “Wanna take a short nap then go again?” he grinned, knowing all too well what the answer would be.

 

* * *

 

They’d spent nearly the entire weekend in bed, only getting up to grab food or switch on the tv. What time they didn’t spend savoring one another’s bodies, they watched lame reality shows and Benny laughed as Dean made judgements on the poor bastards. It was relaxing and invigorating at the same time. both of them enjoying one another and falling in love all over again. Eventually though, they had to check out and Dean was eager to get Benny home to see his folks, even if it meant detaching from the hips for a couple hours. They were eager to see him again and Sammy had been talking nonstop about when Benny was coming back, it would be a nice surprise for them all. 

 

Stepping through the front door, Dean was walking slightly more crooked than usual but his smile couldn’t be bigger. Sam was the first to see them, his puppy eyes going wide at the image of Benny in his uniform...Yeah, Dean was gonna have to have a talk with him.

 

“Heya Sammy,” Benny grinned, moving to give the youngest Winchester a hug.  Dean playfully pulled Sam off after a minute that made Benny shake his head fondly.  Soon he heard Mary’s voice and then he was being hugged again but this time he was grateful that Dean didn’t interrupt.  He missed his mom something awful, and Mary made it just a bit more bearable.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here!  Dean told us your leave didn’t get approved,” she said cupping the side of his face.  Benny nodded, giving Dean a crooked smile.

 

“Yeah, it was at last minute but I’m glad I was able to surprise Dean though. He looked really good in his tux,” Benny said, leaving out the details of how quickly he managed to rip that same tux off.  And that he only got to see it for only a few minutes.

 

“You mean to tell me you’ve been here since Friday?” Mary gasped, looking playfully scandalized. She gently popped Benny upside the head and reprimanded him with a stern tone. “Why, Benny Lafitte you know better than to not at least call and let us know you made it home safely.” 

 

Without missing a beat she turned and popped Dean a little harder, “And you! Don’t you think I don’t know why you didn’t call either. I swear you boys are gonna drive me to an early grave.” Unable to resist though, Mary pulled Benny into her arms again. She was so grateful to have the boy back safe and sound, and for the bright smile on her son’s face. She didn’t really want to know the details but it was clear to anyone with eyes that Benny made Dean happy and that’s all she’d ever wanted for her kids. 

 

“Ouch mom, shi-ezz.,” Dean answered, mumbling under his breath that they could have just as easily gone to Benny’s house, where they’d be alone. Going straight into the kitchen, Dean began to dig through the cabinets. With a well placed timed smirk, he turned toward where his mother wasn’t looking but Benny’s eyes tracked his every movement. “We got anything to eat? I’m famished.”

 

Benny smirked, watching almost hungrily as Dean bent down in front of him.  They’d been fucking like bunnies the entire weekend but Benny still hadn’t gotten his fill.  If they had been at his house Benny would have easily bent Dean over a counter and fucked right into him.  Lord knows his hole was used to it now.  Benny had to fight the urge to close the distance between them and gave Mary a warm smile instead.

 

“I am sorry Mary...Dean and I needed some time alone,” he said, knowing his face was turning a bit red at the admission.

 

“Oh believe me, I understand but a quick phone call wouldn’t have killed either of you,” She answered, turning to glare at her son. She could tell by the look on Benny’s face that there was something she wouldn’t approve of going on behind her, and even though she didn’t know exactly what, she could garner a good guess.  “Dean Winchester,  behave yourself in mixed company.” 

 

Frowning at having been caught, Dean headed toward the bread box, hoping to make a sandwich when he noticed something even better. “You made cherry pie?”

 

Benny chuckled, reaching out to grab Dean by his wrist to pull him in close, “I’m sure that’s for after dinner, Cher,” he grinned kissing at his temple.  He gave a beaming smile towards Mary and followed her out of the kitchen into the family room where John was watching football.  The second the older man saw him he was out of his chair and giving Benny a hug.

 

“Benny!  When did you get back in town son?” John asked clapping Benny on the back.

 

“Friday afternoon, and am so glad to be back home,” he said with a sigh, moving to sink down in the couch before pulling Dean to sit down next to him.  He could practically feel whatever lingering tension residing in his shoulders melt away the longer he sat in that comfortable room with the love of his life.  He kissed Dean’s head and whispered something sweet in French to him.

 

Dean inched closer into Benny’s space, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s body pulling him in. He watched the Packers make a touchdown and smirked when he heard the curse flying under his father’s breath. Needing something to do with his hands to keep himself occupied, Dean turned to Benny and asked, “Want me to grab you a beer?” 

 

“Um…” Benny took a quick glance towards John who just waved his hand dismissively.  He let out a breath and smiled, giving Dean a little nod.  “Thanks, darlin,” he said once Dean got up and headed into the kitchen.

 

“Normally I’d take issue with passin’ alcohol over to someone on the wrong side of twenty one, but God knows you deserve it kid.” John chuckled, gripping his own bottle a little tighter. He knew Benny was a good kid, but to say it didn’t worry him that Dean was so wrapped up in the guy would be an outright lie. He’d watched as his son became more and more detached in Benny’s absence. 

 

“Thanks John...some days are harder than others, and a lot of those times I start to wish I had some liquor in my bunk,” Benny laughed a little, his head head twisting to watch Dean talk with his mother.  His chest squeezing a bit when Dean let out an echoing laugh.

 

“Then I remember the promises I made...and that urge goes away,” Benny said softly, blushing a bit at how mushy things turned.  He wasn’t ashamed but getting that sentimental with your boyfriend’s father made him feel just a touch awkward.  

 

John nodded in agreement, hell he remembered exactly what it was like to be in Benny’s shoes. The core didn’t care that he met the love of his life at fifteen, or that being away from her felt like a missing limb. “Yeah, it ain’t easy, that’s for sure. I know from experience that it doesn’t get much easier until you’re out for good and they can’t pull you back in anymore.”

 

John hesitated, unsure if it was smart to keep talking but quickly decided he didn’t want to leave anything out just because it wasn’t comfortable. “I’m not sure if you know this but Mar’ and I got in a huge fight just before I left for Okinawa, went six months without so much as a letter. I thought for sure she was through with me.”

 

Benny’s eyes widened as he glanced back over at Mary and Dean.  He wouldn’t be able to survive if that happened to him and Dean. Sometimes those letters were the only things that kept his head straight and it would only get worse when he would get shipped off.  Swallowing hard he rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at John was watching him curiously.

 

“What happened when you came home?” he asked almost in a whisper.

 

“Oh I didn’t. Well, not for another year and a half almost. Sometimes when they get you out there...it’s a real bitch to get them to bring you back home. No what happened, was I was one lucky bastard,” John answered with a smile, remembering the firm, no-nonsense letter he’d received on one of the worst and best days of his life. 

 

“Bout six months almost exactly, my buddies and I were doing a perimeter check and this IED came out of nowhere. Two of the guys in my platoon didn’t make it,” John said, his voice a little more rough than usual. Fighting back the tightness in his chest, he continued, “When the rest of us got back to base it was like time stopped, just for a minute y’know? Anyway, the mail came shortly thereafter and I don’t think I’ve ever been so pleased to be yelled at.”

 

Benny nodded slowly, his heart thumping a little too hard in his chest, “It’s nice to have someone to talk about this with...someone who’s gone through it,” he said with a tight smile.  Even though Dean said he supported Benny, it was still hard to talk to him about certain things without seeing that pinched look on Dean’s face.  So Benny tried to not talk about it too much.

 

“You got any advice?” he asked, silently gesturing towards the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, sure kid… don’t get killed,” John answered with a fond smile, allowing the memories of his past wash over him. He was grateful they were just that, memories. He’d never been the type to make a career out of the military but it had done him some favors, given him more hell than anyone needed to deal with on the day to day, but it wasn’t all bad. 

 

Dean grabbed the bottle he’d meant to get Benny before his mom distracted him and took it over to him. Settling himself back down on the couch, Dean’s fingers instantly moved toward Benny’s leg, unknowingly scraping up and down his kneecap. “Sorry, y’know mom.” Dean answered, as if that were enough. 

 

“S’okay,” Benny said wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulling him close.  He knew he was starting to become clingy, but he couldn’t stop it.  That story that John told him freaked him out a bit.  He just prayed that if ever did get into a fight, Dean was more like his mother and would just send him an angry letter.  

 

* * *

 

Benny hated this part.  If he could skip it he would, just jump over the sad goodbye and get to the happy welcome home.  Sometimes he really regretted his decision of joining the army but he knew if he had any chance of making a future for himself, and hopefully Dean, then he had to stick with it.  He only had a month and half left at Fort Benning before he could come home and then wait to see where they shipped him off to.  He was hoping it would only be for twelve months but he’d been hearing rumors that it was being extended to fifteen now.  He’d been keeping from it Dean; he didn’t want his boyfriend becoming even more worried when Benny didn’t know himself.

 

Dean was pacing next to him a bit, thumb caught between his teeth as they waited until the last possible minute before he had to take off through security. The third time Dean passed in front of him Benny grabbed at his wrist and gently pulled him to sit down on the hard chairs.

 

“I’m so happy they extended my leave, though it didn’t seem nearly long enough,” Benny said softly interlocking their fingers together.  His free hand played with the small box in his pocket and deliberated with himself when would be a better time to give it to him.  It had been something that crossed his mind the first time he had to leave and he had Mary and the girls to thank for getting it done for him.

 

Dean fidgeted in his seat, the nervous anxiety pooling in his gut. He hated the thoughts of Benny leaving again, even if it was just the last bit of boot camp. There was a story in the news recently where some guy shot up a whole base and managed to kill a couple people before they stopped him. Benny had told him to stay away from stories like that for a reason, but Dean couldn’t help himself. He felt like the more information he had, the easier it would be to deal. He still wasn’t sure which one of them were right.

 

“It’s not that long this time, and then we’ll have a while hopefully, before they figure out where to send the best and brightest,” Dean said with the biggest smile he could muster. He hated the phony grin and faux positive attitude and was pretty sure Benny saw right through it, but he’d promised himself that he’d be supportive. As far as Dean was concerned this is what showing his loyalty looked like.

 

“I’ll probably still have to do some PT while I’m home but it won’t be too bad,” Benny smiled.  He hesitated for a second but finally just wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him as close as the stupid chairs would allow.

 

“You’re still gonna write me though, right, Cher?” Benny asked.

 

“Yeah, man. I’ll be sendin’ so many letters we’ll have to give the mailman a Christmas bonus,” he answered, grinning wide feeling the unease settle just a little as Benny’s warmth radiated out against his side. 

 

“Good,” Benny chuckled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Dean’s jaw.  They sat there in silence for a few minutes before that knot in his stomach grew a little too tight.  If he waited any longer he was either a) going to chicken out or b) run out of time entirely.  Swallowing hard he took the box out of his pocket and cleared his throat a few times.

 

“Dean...I um...I wanted to give you something before I leave,” he said softly.

 

With a smirk, Dean turned to him and laughed. “Ben, pretty sure you gave it to me a couple times last night alone.” 

 

“And this morning,” Benny grinned, a little groan leaving his lips when memories of just a few hours ago spilled into his mind.  He wasn’t even sure how Dean was sitting straight at the moment.  “Though I marked you pretty damn good...this is something a little more...longer lasting,” he said before holding the box out with slightly trembling hands.  

 

Dean hissed out a curse, mostly unbelieving that there was an black velvet ring box sitting in his boyfriend’s giant palm. He was still in high school, and not that he didn’t expect to be with Benny  forever, his mind was still flooded with thoughts of commitment and marriage and other shit that left him confused and a little terrified. It wasn’t until Benny read his panic and shook his head fondly that Dean realized it wasn’t actually an engagement ring. “Uh.. what, I mean.. what would it mean?”

 

Benny didn’t know whether to be offended or amused as all hell by the reaction he got for the little box.  He suddenly didn’t feel all that anxious anymore giving it to him.  

 

“It’s a promise ring darlin,” he said softly, opening the box to reveal the two silver bands inside.  They were incredibly unique and he could still hear Mary’s excited cries when he showed her the link on skype.  The design was so simple but meant so much. In the middle was a heart etched into the metal with lines resembling a heart beat.  But it was the inside that mattered the most.  He took out Dean’s and held it for him to see the inscription.

 

“ _ Je rentre à la maison pour vous _ ,” Benny read the French words that were in a very elegant script and smiled at Dean’s almost shell shocked expression, “Means I’m coming home to you.”

 

Dean could feel the sting prickling against the edge of his eyes, tears threatening to spill over. His fingers were shaking as he reached out to accept the beautiful ring, and the promise it held. When he moved toward the other band to give it back to Benny, he noticed another set of script etched into the inside. “What’s that one say?”

 

“ _ Toujours avec toi, _ ” Benny answered, gently slipping Dean’s ring onto his middle finger before allowing Dean to push his on, “With you always.” Benny smiled warmly at his boyfriend and brushed off the little tear that had managed to escape.  He tilted up Dean’s face and brushed their lips together.  “I love you sweetheart.”

 

That was it, he couldn’t hold back anymore and Dean felt the wet droplet slide down his cheek as Benny’s mouth pressed softly against his. He moaned and lunged forward wrapping himself around his boyfriend at every possible angle as he surged passionately into the kiss. The tears didn’t stop there, more began to streak his face as he thought about all the missed moments and how empty he felt inside and out with Benny not around. Dean hated the whole fucking situation, but if it’s what Benny needed, he’d make it work. “I love you, so fucking muc-.” 

 

Before Dean could finish he was cut off. Benny sucked in a harsh breath and tried to let it out slowly but it came out in a rush.  He cupped Dean’s face and kissed him again, needing a last taste of his boyfriend’s mouth, “I’ll miss my flight if I don’t go now, I’ll be back before you know it,” he whispered against his lips and slowly got up, pulling Dean into a hug and hold him there until they started doing last calls for his flight.

 

“Be careful gettin’ home okay?  I’ll call you when we land,” he said, thumbing away the tears that were still trailing down Dean’s flushed cheeks, “I love you.” 

 

“Love you too,” he whispered against Benny’s ear. Coughing awkwardly, trying to hide the fact that he was an emotional mess, Dean forced a smile. He squeezed Benny a little tighter than usual, but he didn’t know how long it would be before he could feel his boyfriend in his arms again. “Now, get goin’ before you turn me into a wailing toddler.”

 

Benny nodded, sneaking in a few more kisses before he finally tore himself away.  His heart felt like it was going to wrench right out of his chest and for what felt like the millionth time that day, he wanted to just say fuck it and quit.

 

“Take care of my car,” he said with a throaty laugh, knowing damn well Dean would without him even having to ask.  He made it to the TSA agent checking tickets, moving to the side to see Dean still standing there watching him.  He gave Dean his bravest smile as he shucked off his shoes and stuck them in the bin for screening along with his carry-on. His chest tightened as Benny turned away from his boyfriend to go through the TSA scanner. Once through, he gathered his shoes and bag, turned back to Dean once more and waved goodbye.

 

Clenching his hand into a fist, Dean waited for Benny to get out of sight before practically running outside. He’d never had the desire to hit something so much in his life. Unfortunately, the airport parking lot didn’t leave him many options. Dean debated heading for the nearest bar but decided to just go home instead. Maybe once he got there some of the righteous fury burning inside him would go away. 

  
He could hope. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was practically bouncing on his toes, the only thing keeping him on the ground was John’s hand on his shoulder. He’d been determined to come alone, but his father assured him that he knew best. Mary was there, and Sam too of course, although Dean was pretty sure the kid had grown out of his hero worship phase. There was a cute little blonde girl that moved down the street and Sam had taken to her like a duck to water. 

 

When he checked the board and found Benny’s flight was on time, Dean felt a warm flutter in his gut. He practically ran toward the baggage claim and proudly held his sign up high and while he’d admit that it was girly as fuck, it would totally be worth the look on Benny’s face. It had been far too long, and finally Dean felt that his world could be complete. His boyfriend had put his military career behind him and he’d made it home in tact which was more than Dean had expected and exactly what he’d prayed for every night. 

  
Benny was exhausted, his eyes wanting to close and stay that way for a week.  As soon as he stepped into the baggage claim he caught a brief glimpse of a very bright sign.  He couldn’t see who was holding it just yet but it made his heart flutter for one of his brothers.  Dean was there, that much he could feel in the ache in his bones but he wasn’t expecting something flashy.  

 

Their sergeant stood before them, wishing them well and dismissed each of them with one final smirk on the old man’s face.

 

“Welcome home boys!” he called out and slapped each of them on the back as they started to scramble towards the gates, their family and friends all waiting for them on the other side.  All signs of formality completely gone the second their boots crossed over that line.  One of his brothers actually laid flat on the ground to kiss it and Benny couldn’t help barking out a laugh.

 

People were hugging, crying and kissing all around him.  And though he was beyond ecstatic for them, his chest was so tight in anticipation to finding his own.   He swallowed hard and looked around almost a bit panicky when he finally caught them.  Every single one of them had come to welcome him home and Benny really tried to stop the damn tears but it was just too much.  

 

And the fucking sign he had seen earlier had actually been for him.  Dean was smiling ear to ear as he held it up high.  The words written in bright markers that Benny could now clearly read said, “ _ I’d wait for you forever but 550 days is long enough.” _   Before he could stop himself he dropped his bag to the ground and ran forward, crashing with Dean halfway as they hugged tightly.

 

“ _ Je rentre à la maison pour vous,”  _ Benny whispered against Dean’s ear.

 

“Damn right you did.” Dean whispered, his voice shaking and full of emotion as he wrapped his arms around Benny’s shoulders. He pulled his boyfriend into a heated kiss that was abruptly caught short when John cleared his throat. Dean would have been perfectly content to ignore him, but Benny pulled back with a light blush turning the tips of his ears red. Dean knew immediately how much he liked the sight of that and to make it worse he leaned in toward Benny’s ear and muttered a few  _ intimate _ phrases under his breath.

 

Benny chuckled softly, keeping Dean in his arms but kept the kissing a bit more tamly for John’s sake.  He did bury his face in Dean’s neck and took in a deep pull of his scent.  The little things Dean was whispering in his ear made him shudder but somehow he managed to keep his body in check.  He planned on taking Dean apart later and he wasn’t going to rush it, no matter how loud or desperate Dean got.  Benny dreamed about it the entire flight home.

 

He pulled away slowly and cupped Dean’s face with both hands to look at him closer.  Not much had changed but he could see very small differences that clearly said Dean had gotten older.  His favorite of everything, well, second favorite to Dean’s smile were those damn eyes.  They were practically sparkling and he couldn’t help himself from kissing him again.

 

“God I missed you so much,” he groaned as he pressed their foreheads together.

 

“It might be a while before I let you outta my sight. Just sayin’,” Dean replied, licking his lips as he fought to remember the taste of Benny on his tongue. Mostly he was just itching to climb out of his clothes, out of his skin to crawl into his boyfriend’s arms. Answering with his body before even beginning to speak, Dean continued. “I guess I should let the rest of those losers get a hug in too, huh?” 

 

“Maybe, we’ll be alone soon sweetheart,” Benny hummed kissing him one more time before turning to get his hugs from the rest of the Winchesters including Charlie and Jo who all but tackled him to the ground.  They stood around talking for a while and usually Benny didn’t mind, but he wanted to go home.  Mary was talking about throwing him a welcome home party, and Benny very politely asked if it could be the next night.  He blushed crimson when the girls made kissing noises and John made a rude noise, claiming they needed to get out of there.  

 

Benny flashed him a grateful smile as he scooped up his bag and then Dean’s hand, squeezing it tightly.  He had almost forgotten how good it felt to feel Dean’s fingers between his own, he almost had to stop walking to just revel in it.  

 

Dean gave him a curious look but Benny shook his head, giving him a fond smile before following the others again.

 

As John, Mary, and Sam made their way toward the Winchester SUV and Charlie and Jo were settled in the Bug, Dean pulled Benny in a different direction. When he felt Benny's gaze on him, he just smiled and said, “It's a surprise.”

 

“Mmmkay?” Benny grinned, allowing for his boyfriend to pull him along.  He was just about to ask what was going on when he finally saw his car.  His beautiful gleaming Mustang sat just a few feet from him and he let out a groan.

 

“Oh Cher…” Benny laughed, pulling Dean close to peck at his lips before rushing over to her, “Hey there girl...it’s good to see you,” he laughed trailing his hand over the hood.  He knew he looked ridiculous, but he also knew if the roles had been reversed, Dean would have been worse.

 

“I figured Baby wouldn’t mind sitting this one out,” he said, tossing the keys over to Benny with a wide grin. He waited for his  boyfriend to open the door before climbing into the passenger side and dipping down against the leather seat. Benny jogged around the car and Dean chuckled, a little in awe of his enthusiasm. 

 

Dean took a moment to really take in the full image of Benny. It was easy to notice the changes, his body was a solid wall of muscle and not that Dean would complain, but a part of him wondered how long he’d keep up the army regimen. It took all of two seconds for him to realize he didn’t genuinely care. He loved Benny any way he could have him and if he wanted to stay beefed up or if he wanted to put on a bit of a beer belly, Dean knew it wouldn’t change a damn thing. 

 

A wave of fondness and affection rolled through him, and Dean didn’t even let Benny turn the key over before leaping across the seat to latch onto his mouth, pouring all the missed opportunities he could into every second of their passionate kiss until he wasn’t able to breathe anymore. Pulling away breathless and panting moans of Benny’s name Dean reached down to adjust himself. “Fuck I missed you, Ben.” 

 

“Missed you too sweetheart,” Benny groaned watching as Dean touched himself.  He yanked on Dean’s arm to pull him in again, sucking and biting Dean’s mouth.  Benny slapped his hand away and started rubbing Dean through his jeans, groaning at how hard he was already.

 

“I wanted to take my time with you...fucking determined I wasn’t gonna let you make me rush it but you don’t play fair,” Benny chuckled.  He needed Dean in his lap and soon, but the front seat of his car in an airport parking lot was a really bad idea.

 

“Let’s get somewhere else,” he groaned quickly turning the car on tearing off into the main street with a screech.

 

Dean knew that if he didn’t say somethin’ his parents would expect him and Benny to make an appearance, even though the guy clearly asked for a night to themselves. Trying to keep himself from digging into his jeans, Dean pulled out his phone and sent a group text out to everyone. 

 

_ See you guys tomorrow, - D _

 

He didn’t even bother checking their responses before turning his phone on silent and curling into Benny’s side as they sped down the turnpike. It was nearly a forty minute drive from the airport to the small two bedroom Dean had technically moved into, not that he thought Benny would care, but it was another hopefully a good surprise waiting on him when they got back. However, Dean struggled to keep his hands off Benny and with the guy driving that might have stirred up a couple problems. 

 

Benny was leaned back, head nearly falling back every time Dean’s hand ghosted over his pulsing erection.  He was so hard and ready for Dean he could barely stand it but he refused to fuck Dean anywhere else other than his own damn bed.  Yeah maybe his plan for taking apart his boyfriend until he was screaming was sort of being ruined but it had been a really...really long time.

 

“Thank fuck,” he groaned when his house came into sight.  It made his heart flutter and flop around when he saw Dean’s car parked in the driveway, and he gave Dean a huge beaming smile as both of them scrambled out of the car.  The bag was forgotten in the back seat and his hat knocked off his head as they crashed through the door.  Benny pushed Dean roughly against it and ravished his mouth, his hands instantly swooping down to grab at his ass.

 

Dean realized something was wrong a little too late considering the string of filth that left his mouth. Dean’s legs had involuntarily wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. The feeling of not being alone overwhelmingly apparent as he felt Benny’s large, strong hands gripping the cheeks of his ass as he pressed him up against the wall. 

 

“No no no no no no, guys what the hell?”

 

John, wearing a smug grin threw his hands up and stepped out the door as if he was both painfully trying not to touch anything, and like he’d told them all exactly what was going to happen and nobody had listened. Turning to stare daggers into everyone else, his mother included, Dean could feel both the embarrassment and anger rising to the surface. 

 

“Please dear God...tell me that your family is not fucking in my house right now,” Benny growled out.  When Dean nodded he let his head drop down to Dean’s shoulder but refused to move, he did not need to scar Mary or anyone else in the room with the very obvious tents they were sporting.

 

“Um...could ya’ll like...leave, now?” he called out, barely turning his head.

 

Wordlessly they all filed out of the house, Mary the only one to mutter an apology before stepping out the door. Dean groaned in disbelief, knowing they meant well he still couldn’t understand what kind of hell made them want to throw a  _ surprise _ welcome home party for Benny when they’d known exactly how long it had been since they’d seen one another. Hell, they’d be lucky if he’d let the man leave the bed for a week much less, pause on his way to drag him there. 

 

Despite how fucking hot Benny was in his casual uniform, Dean could tell both of their excitement had dwindled at least momentarily. Groaning as he was dropped to the floor again, Dean let out a pained sigh, “Just my fucking luck.” 

 

“Hey...this doesn’t mean we’re stopping entirely.  I still plan on wrecking your ass tonight,” Benny said giving him a wicked grin before all but throwing his boyfriend over his damn shoulder.  He got about a foot away from the door before he spun back around to make sure it was dead bolted.  

 

“C’mon sweetheart,” he laughed carrying Dean all the way to his bedroom and tossing him down on the mattress.

 

It didn’t take long at all before Dean became just as eager and needy as he’d felt before their interruption. He pulled at the button of his jeans in a rush begging it not to be difficult as he stripped himself for Benny. Unfortunately his boyfriend seized the opportunity to reconfirm his decision to take his time and was turning Dean into a pathetic, writhing mess with just a few flicks of his well placed tongue and a few lines of French spoken into his skin. 

 

Their clothes became a heap on the floor as he crawled between Dean’s legs and kissed him slowly, interlocking their hands and pressing them into the mattress, mainly to keep Dean from trying to tempt him to move things faster.  Benny needed it to be slower and he knew deep down, so did Dean.

 

“Think you can last long enough for me to open you up with my tongue?” Benny asked, kissing his way down to suck a bruising mark on base of Dean’s throat.  He shuddered at the almost broken moan Dean let out and dragged his tongue over the now sensitive skin.

 

“Fuuuuck,” he moaned in response. The mere thought of Benny’s velvet soft tongue flicking wildly inside him again was enough to push him to his limits, much less the actual act of doing it. Forcing himself to calm down a little, trying to picture the most grotesque and disturbing images before finding his voice again. “To be honest, I’m not sure I can last more than five minutes. God, Ben...it’s been too long.. I can’t ...I don’t know.” 

 

Benny shuddered hard and nodded, “Later...I need you so bad, Cher,” he groaned, reaching out to pull out a brand new bottle of lube from his night stand.  He laughed a little and gave Dean a knowing glance.

 

“Someone stocked up,” he grinned, backing away a bit to turn Dean over onto his stomach.  He did take his time admiring Dean’s ass, how firm and round it was.  Kneading his fingers into the supple flesh he couldn't help slapping his hand down hard against one of his cheeks.

 

“Fuck I missed this ass,” he all but growled, dragging the pad of his thumb along Dean’s hole.

 

Hissing out a pleasured moan as Benny’s hand brought a slight sting to his cheeks, Dean whimpered, knowing he was far too on edge to last nearly long enough. At this rate he wouldn’t even be able to come on Benny’s thick cock, half sure the thick fingers about to dig into him would be his undoing. “N-need you, Ben...please.”

 

Benny quickly got his fingers slicked up and rubbed slow circles against the fluttering rim until he could practically feel Dean melt into the mattress.  Slowly he pushed in the first finger, grinning as it was greedily welcomed in.

 

“You been fucking yourself with that dildo of yours sweetheart?” Benny growled out, massaging his boyfriend’s lower back with his free hand.  He remembered that conversation all too much...during a rare off time, Dean had been able to Skype with him while he was in the local sex shop.  It had been a joke at first but he had seen the neediness in Dean’s eyes when he found a dildo that was just a tad smaller than his own cock.  The second he had gotten off the phone, he quickly ordered it online to be shipped to Dean.  The end result had been some...amazing photos that Benny cherished.

 

Before Dean could answer him he was able to slip in a second finger and grinned at the needy whine that punched out of Dean’s lungs.

 

Dean pushed back his hips, searching for more under Benny's torturously slow attention,  his hands clenching into the soft comforter, knuckles turning white with his tight grip. With the curved dip of the thick fingers inside him, Dean arched off the bed, twisting his fists into the blankets until it was wrapped around them both. “Shit, shit, fuck Ben… Only for you, Benny...fucked myself for you.”

 

Benny bit down hard on his lip, just imagining how good Dean looked writhing on this very bed as he fucked himself with the thick toy, “You’re gonna have to show me sometime,” he said with a groan.  Dean squeezed tight around his fingers and he grinned, gently pushing in a third finger.  He froze when Dean hissed a little, only continuing when Dean relaxed again.

 

“You wanna stay like this or on your back...or would you like to ride me sweetheart,” Benny asked leaning in to suck the skin of Dean’s shoulder as he found his prostate.

 

Unsure he had the strength remaining in his legs to really give Benny the ride he deserved, Dean turned over. He smiled as Benny rushed to help him once he figured out what he wanted. Lifting his hips, Dean assisted his boyfriend in sliding a pillow under his ass, loving the groan it pulled from Benny once he saw it on display again. Staring up and seeing those beautiful bright blue eyes looking back at him, Dean knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d spill over like a teen who’d just discovered masturbation.

 

”This, like this, Ben,” he said, his hands reaching up to cup Benny’s face and drink in the sight of his boyfriend finally being home again.

 

Benny nodded, quickly coating his almost painful erection thoroughly.  He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and started to slowly push into Dean.  The air squeezed right out of his lungs with how tight Dean was, how warm he felt wrapped around his aching cock.  He pushed forward until he bottomed out, staying there for just a moment to catch his breath and revel in the feeling of having Dean in his arms.

 

Benny whispered several French endearments into his lover’s ear and started to thrust his hips as his arms slipped under Dean’s back to hug him tightly.

 

Feeling the fullness of Benny’s cock pressing into him, Dean almost cried tears of joy. That fucking toy, while helpful from time to time, only worked as a substitute because by the time he’d bought it, Dean had forgotten just how perfect Benny felt inside him. His blunt nails dug into the soft flesh of Benny’s back as he sucked in labored breaths. “Perf-fuck. Right there, Benny. So fucking good.”

 

Benny tried to keep the pace slow even if the power of his thrusts were strong enough to jolt Dean’s entire body.  He wrapped every sensation his body was going through...every scent he caught off of Dean’s skin and groaned.  He had missed everything so badly...sometimes even thought he’d never get this again or have Dean this close.  His hips were nearly jack hammering into Dean as desperate gasps left his mouth, not even realizing he was actually crying.

 

Reaching the last of his rope, Dean called out completely oblivious and uncaring to how loud he was as Benny relentlessly pounded into him. His toes began to curl up and his eyes damn near circled round behind his eyes as the pleasure punched through his gut and spilled out onto his abs and partially up his chest. Barely lucid, Dean began to beg, needing to feel Benny’s release in a way he couldn’t fully understand. “Come for me, sweetheart. I- I fuck, I need it. Want to feel you shoot inside me, fill me up with it.”

 

Benny only lasted a few more thrusts before came with what sounded like a broken sob.  He collapsed on top of Dean completely breathless, “Fuck, Cher,” he gasped, hiding his face into Dean’s neck.   

 

When he felt the hot burst of come pushing inside him, Dean finally relaxed. It was everything he could have wanted and more. So much time had passed since they’d been like this he’d forgotten exactly what it felt like. Small things had began to slip, like the taste of Benny’s sweat on his tongue, the actual feeling of being filled up completely, and the overwhelming sense of happiness and completion that he felt with Benny’s strong arms wrapped around him. 

 

Stretching his neck up, Dean dropped kisses everywhere he could reach. It was mostly just the crook of Benny’s neck but it seemed to please the man, so Dean wasn’t about to complain. It wasn’t until he pecked at his boyfriend’s cheek and felt the cold streak against his lips that he realized tears had fallen. Feeling his heart clench at the thought, Dean began to kiss at the wet tracks and whisper hushed reassurances to both Benny and himself.

 

“I missed you so much,” Benny whispered, finally lifting his head to stare down at his beautiful boyfriend, smiling as Dean reached up to wipe at the lingering tears.  “There were a few times….I got really scared,” he said in a hushed whisper, his eyes lowering as flashes of light exploded behind his eyelids.  “Dean…”

 

“Shh Ben, it’s okay. Take your time” he whispered, leaving soft but comforting kisses along Benny’s shaven jawline. He hated that his boyfriend experienced so much, dealt with a shit storm Dean couldn’t begin to understand, but there wasn’t really any kind of handbook on how to help him deal with it, so Dean just waited. Gave Benny the time he needed to collect his thoughts. 

 

Finally the flashes dulled down enough for him to open his eyes and see Dean looking up at him with so much love it made his heart stutter.  He leaned down and kissed him until both them were almost too exhausted to move.  The mess on Dean’s stomach was beginning to dry and though neither of them were happy about it, he pulled out to get a wash cloth from his bathroom.  

 

Instead of actually going in he rerouted to the kitchen, needing to grab some water and maybe a snack on his way back.  He had just wrung out the towel when he noticed the little things here and there.  Dean’s favorite mugs from his house were drying on a towel next to his sink.  He moved further into the family room and grinned when he saw that his very small movie collection nearly tripled...all from Dean’s personal collection.  He swallowed hard and hurried back into his bedroom where Dean was on the brink of sleep.

 

Benny gently got them both under the covers after he washed up Dean’s body and got him to drink some water.  Benny was wrapped tightly around Dean, his chest pressed against Dean’s back as they slowly started to fall asleep.

  
“It’s so good to be home,” he said softly, kissing the back of Dean’s neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Benny stretched out his body, the cramp in his lower back acting up again after being bent over the stove for a few hours now.  It was Friday, date night for him and Dean.  Usually they’d go to the Roadhouse or to the Winchester household to spend time with their friends but Benny had other plans tonight.  He’d just aced his test at the Art Institute over in Kansas City and now he was working up his best dish for his beautiful boyfriend to eat tonight.  He already baked up Dean’s favorite pie along with a new one that he hoped Dean would like.

 

There was a bing next to him and he smiled down at his phone, Sam was texting him constantly, asking to make sure his projector was safe.  Benny rolled his eyes fondly and ignored it in favor of Dean’s message that he was on his way home from school.  

 

He moved around quickly, stirring up his chili and checking on the sizzling toast in the oven.  The house smelled amazing, and his stomach grumbled loudly.  He patted at his gut with a chuckle, he’d tried to lose the extra weight thinking Dean would like it better but he was quickly corrected of that thought.  

 

Dean dropped his bag onto the floor by the door and kicked out of his shoes. It wasn't until he smelled the tasty aromas drifting from the kitchen that he remembered it was Friday. Finals were coming up and they had him so twisted around that he barely knew which way was up.

 

“Mmm, thank you. I'm freaking starving. Harris kept us over by almost fifteen minutes and I missed my usual lunch break,” Dean reached for the bread basket only to have it jerked away. Disappointed, he couldn't hold back the loud scoff. “Ugh!l

 

“I get my kiss first sweetheart,” Benny grinned, pulling his boyfriend closer to kiss him, moaning softly against his lips.  “Supper’s almost ready, go wash up.  I got a surprise for you in the fridge too,” he said with a smirk, pecking his lips before stirring the chili again.

 

Dean complied even though his stomach whined at him turning his back on the food, or maybe it was Benny’s kiss, Dean wasn't sure. 

 

As soon as he finished scrubbing his hands, he moved toward Benny and wrapped himself around the man as soon as he had his hands free.

 

“How was school?” Benny asked rubbing his hands up and down Dean’s back before settling them on his waist.  Needing a bit more contact he dipped his thumbs under Dean’s shirt and dragged them over his hipbones.  

 

“S’okay just gotta get through finals and I can move on with my life… Now  _ that _ is something I'll let you reward me for. I'm thinking a long weekend road trip” Dean answered, grinning wider every second. He'd actually planned most of it out, just needed Benny to say yes...hopefully more than once.. 

 

“Oh yeah?  Where we goin?” Benny grinned smoothing his hands down the delicious dip in Dean’s back and grabbed at his ass, giving him a good squeeze.  Both of them were hungry, but he couldn’t help touching and kissing Dean for as long as he could, sating a different kind of hunger in him.  He did have to let go with one hand to stir the chili, but this time he brought the spoon back with him for Dean to have a taste.

 

“Mmm,” Dean responded, licking the sweet and spicy sauce from his lips. Tucking himself even tighter against Benny’s chest, Dean continued explaining his plan. “I dunno, I thought maybe you, me and the Mustang could head down to the bayou. See that grandma of yours…”

 

“You serious?” Benny asked, his eyes growing as wide as his smile.  He hadn’t seen his grand momma in a long time and she’d been giving him all kinds of hell for keeping Dean away.  

 

“I’d love that,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss him eagerly, the spoon clattering to the floor in his haste to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist.  They stood there kissing until Benny could smell the slight burn of his chili and he spun around with a curse.

 

Benny all but moaned when Dean hugged around him, his chin settling on his shoulder as he started to pour the chili into the waiting bowls, “I got some good news too. I passed my final.  You are now going to enjoy the very thing that got me an A+,” he grinned.

 

“Can't wait. I'm not really exaggerating when I say I could probably polish that pot off by myself.” Dean answered, a hearty laugh pulling from his throat as he patted his stomach lightly.

 

Benny grinned and eased out of Dean’s hold to put them on a tray, “Grab that chest on the counter sweetheart and meet me outside,” he said with a wink.  Dean looked at him with an adorable confused expression but Benny just made his way outside.  The weather was perfect, that wonderful temperature where it wasn’t too cold or too hot.  Even if it were, the beer would cool them down and the chili could easily warm them up if needed.  He had every blanket and pillow they had spread out on the lush grass Benny painstakingly manicured.  The projector was already set up along with one of Dean’s favorite films.  He couldn’t care less what they watched, he just needed this time with his boyfriend.

 

“Holy-,” Dean said, stepping out the back door and into a backyard movie theater. Dean damn near dropped the wooden chest Benny asked him to carry. “What's all this?” He asked, taking a seat on the comfortable pallet beside his boyfriend. 

 

“Date night, Cher.  I know we usually go see the family, but I want to be alone with you,” he admitted with a slight blush.  He hit play on the remote and handed Dean his steaming bowl while taking a beer in its place.

 

“I even rented that movie you loved so much in the theater,” he laughed, watching carefully as Dean took his first bite.

 

Dean moaned as the chili lit up his taste buds. If he wasn't in actual danger of wasting away, he'd have straddled Benny right there. Just as that thought filtered through his mind, Dean turned to his boyfriend with a smug grin, “You are so getting laid tonight.” 

 

“I was hoping I’d get lucky,” Benny chuckled, eating up his own portion, making sure to put the bowl of bread between them.  The food was quickly eaten and both of them nearly licked the bowls clean.  Benny drank the rest of his beer and put all their dishes to the side in favor of pulling Dean close and snuggling him as they watched the movie.

 

“I have the best ideas,” he grumbled against the back of Dean’s neck, grinning at how Dean squirmed from being tickled by his beard. 

 

Dean squirmed until he was facing Benny completely, his fingers running through the soft hair along Benny’s jawline. They rarely bring up Benny's service anymore if not for some kinky role play, Dean was pretty sure they never would. Still, he could remember the cleanly shaven version and was thankful Benny decided to grow it back out. 

 

Completely ignoring the movie, Dean felt a fondness rock through him. The small gush of feelings pushing him forward until he’d locked onto Benny’s plump bottom lip.

 

Benny hummed through the kiss, his hand slipping up the back of Dean’s shirt to touch at his warm skin.  Though they weren’t as frequent anymore, he still had nightmares, most of them consisting of never being able to keep his promise to Dean. The other made him too nauseated to even think about.  He tried to keep his clinginess tampered down, but there were little moments, like now when he couldn't get enough.  

 

A small whimper left his lips as he dragged Dean on top of him, just needing the weight to help him remember that this was real.

 

Dean instantly began to swivel his hips and grind down on Benny’s lap. He inched his hands under the soft Henley and moaned as he felt the warm blood rushing beneath the skin of Benny’s abdomen, forcing the bulge beneath him to swell. “Fuck, Ben...feel so good like this.”

 

“Need you so bad sweetheart,” Benny panted, sitting them both up to kiss at his lips hungrily as his hands clung to Dean’s hips almost too tight.  Thankfully, he had the mind to bring out one of their smaller bottles of lube and hid it under one of the blankets.  He scrambled for it blindly and put it next to his leg before getting his hands back on Dean.

 

“Wanna feel you swell up in my mouth, wanna taste you again, Benny.” Dean moaned, sliding down his boyfriend’s thick frame to tug on the clasp of his jeans. Happily jerking the offensive material between him and Benny’s hardening cock, Dean rushed to pop the tip between his parted lips. “Mmm.”

 

“Ungh, fuck, Dean,” Benny growled out, leaning back on an elbow while dragging his fingers through Dean’s hair with his other hand.  A deep shudder ran through his body as Dean took him deeper into his mouth, that wonderful wet tongue of his doing wonders on his throbbing flesh.  

 

“So good to me, darlin’,” he gasped, eyes rolling back when his throat tried to swallow around his swollen head.

 

Dean greedily sucked and licked at the heated shaft that started lightly thrusting into his mouth. Once he’d slicked it up with his spit, Benny began to push a little more than he did at first. Dean just moaned and hummed as the mushroomed head dipped back into his throat, begging to feel it even deeper. As soon as he got a taste of the salty droplet caught on the tip, Dean pulled off.

 

“Fuck, need more Ben. I wanna swallow you down, been so long. Please, wanna feel you shoot all that come down my throat,” he begged, pressing against his own neglected cock as his boyfriend’s head fell back in pleasure.

 

“Jesus Dean,” Benny grunted, his arm giving out and he flopped against the blanketed ground, his other hand still buried in Dean’s hair as he slowly started to thrust up into Dean’s mouth.  It never took long for him to get right on the edge, not what that damn mouth wrapped around his cock.  There were even times all Dean had to do was lick his lips or suck on the tip of a pen that turned him into a needy mess.

 

“I’m close sweetheart,” he panted, slightly pulling on Dean’s hair when his cheeks hollowed out and gave Benny’s cock a powerful suck.

 

Moaning, humming, and pulling out every trick he could think of, Dean continued to swallow Benny’s dick, clenching his blunt nails into the plump flesh of Benny’s ass almost forcing his boyfriend to slam into his throat. Feeling his own cock begin to practically pour precome into his jeans ,Dean finally felt the hot ropes shooting out. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Benny bellowed out, his entire body tensing up as he spilled into Dean's mouth.  His vision damn near whited out as his orgasm pulsed through him, the little sucks and hums from Dean making his toes curl.  Finally after what seemed like hours he was able to breathe, his lungs burning with each draw of breath.

 

“Holy shit sweetheart,” he growled, yanking Dean up to kiss him hard.  He ripped his pants open, not even caring if the button popped off into the grass.  He pulled out Dean's leaking cock and started stroking him fast, his thumb dragging hard over the tip.

 

With the dizzying taste of Benny on his tongue, Dean didn't last much longer. Having Benny lick his own saltiness from Dean’s mouth only made each stroke even more intense. Back arching pleasure spun through his veins and Dean came hard and fast shouting his loud moans into Benny’s mouth.

 

“Wow,” Benny barked out a laugh, falling completely onto his back and taking Dean with him.  They laid there completely breathless, and it wasn’t until Dean sat up with a chuckle that Benny finally started to see straight.

 

“I think you may have sucked my brains out through my dick,” he snickered, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean’s middle.

 

“Ben, we both know if that were possible you’d have been brain dead a long time ago.” Dean’s voice was still a little raspy so he reached for the forgotten beer and gulped down a drink. Thankfully, it hadn’t gotten too warm due to the slight evening chill. Once he finished, Dean slid back down against the soft comforter and cuddled up to Benny’s side. 

 

“Mmmhmmm, ain’t even gonna try and argue with that,” Benny laughed, moving around a bit until they were comfortable, his fingers idly trailing up and down Dean’s spine.  The movie was somewhere in the middle, but Benny wasn’t really paying attention.  He was too comfortable and boneless, the edge of sleep was curling around his mind.  He was only aware of Dean whispering something to him before his head dropped and he was asleep.

 

“Yeah, you get some rest...for now, I’ve got plans for you later big boy,” Dean thought to himself with a smirk. He’d promised Benny a lay and despite the orgasm he intended to keep his word. It might take a while, and he’d be happy to watch the rest of the movie playing through, but before they both passed out for the night, he’d at least attempt to wake the snoozing bear. Smiling at his tired boyfriend, Dean dropped a few warm kisses to Benny’s steadily moving chest and let the happiness and safety he felt surround him. 

* * *

 

Stepping out of the convenience store, Dean took a long gulp of water. Louisiana was no joke in the summer heat, and even though the air conditioner was working in the Mustang, it was still hot as balls every time he stepped out of it. It had gotten so bad that they’d decided to just roll the windows down in favor of keeping a relatively steady temperature. 

 

It didn’t help that he was constantly worried something was gonna happen and he’d lose the really fucking important ring hidden away in his pocket. Dean honestly didn’t even know why he didn’t just pack it in his bag with the rest of his shit, but something in his gut just wouldn’t let him be that far away from it. He’d been thinking about waiting, letting Benny ask him whenever he felt the time was right but when Dean caught a glimpse of the white gold band situated perfectly on the thick fingered display hand, he knew that it was perfect. 

 

The trip wasn’t about the proposal, but Dean thought it wouldn’t hurt any to hopefully gain Benny’s grandmother’s approval. He’d debated asking permission, but then thought that it was a little too old fashioned, and it wasn’t like either one of them were girls. Lost in his own thought, Dean damn near ran straight into Benny as he was putting the gas nozzle back into the pump. “Fuck, sorry. Here, I got us half a dozen bottles of cold water.. figured that might get us the rest of the way there.”

 

“Hopefully,” Benny grinned grabbing one up to take a few long gulps from it, “You okay darlin’?  You seem a bit scatter brained today,” he said with a fond smile.  He helped get the water into the back seat along with whatever else Dean got.  Before they got in the car he stole a quick kiss and then quickly sank down into his seat behind the wheel.

 

Avoiding the question, Dean climbed into the passenger seat and slid toward the middle. He needed the calming reassurance he got from being pressed up against Benny’s side. Straddling the gearshift, Dean reached out to turn the radio on only to have his hand pulled back. Benny slotted their fingers together and looked over at him. The keys were in the ignition but his boyfriend still hadn’t started the engine. ‘What?” 

 

“You okay?” he asked again, not at all satisfied with the brief nod he got.  He wasn’t worried too much about it, if it was bad and had anything to do with Benny, Dean would have let him know in some little way.  Whether it was his usual nervous behavior or something he’d say.  Whatever was on Dean’s mind was something else.  He shrugged his shoulders a bit and kissed Dean’s forehead before starting up the car and heading towards his grandmomma’s house.  His stomach growled loudly the more he thought of the spread she was gonna have on that table.  He’d purposely stayed away from anything overly filling just so he could shovel food into his mouth.

 

‘You are in for a treat sweetheart, she made her famous cherry pie, just for you,” he grinned.

 

“Better not be too good, you might just need to leave me there,” Dean chuckled, feeling a little of the nervousness pass away. Looking over at Benny and seeing the wide grin pushing his cheeks up and damn near blinding the world with that beautiful smile. It was kind of breathtaking, just the happiness radiating off the man. The words were on the tip of his tongue and Dean had to swallow them back, instead reaching for the radio again. This time Benny didn’t stop him.

 

“Oh, hey, leave it there. I know you don’t like bluegrass, but I remember my parents used to play this on random drives we’d take,” he said softly, leaning further back into his seat as the mixture of hillbilly and rock and roll filled the car.  He was pretty surprised that Dean actually left it on and didn’t say a word about it.

 

Dean sat back in the seat, digging his fingers into the side of his thigh trying to distract himself from blurting out the question and ruining what could potentially be one of the biggest parts of their life together. Closing his eyes, Dean leaned his head back against the leather seat, trying and failing to drown out his thoughts in the rhythm of the mandolin and the sound of a nasally voice.

 

They made it another hour and went through two more radio stations before he couldn’t take it anymore. When Dean heard Benny’s sweet baritone carrying over the lyrics of  _ Bed of Roses,  _ that was the last straw. “Pull over.” 

 

Benny gave Dean a confused look but did as he was told, reaching out to turn down the radio, “Dean?  What’s wrong?” he asked, a little strand of worry finally working its way into his head.

 

“Nothin, just...Fuck, just give me a second, okay?” Dean didn’t wait for a response he just climbed out of the car and leaned against it, careful not to touch the searing hot metal with any direct skin. Going through his rehearsed spiel, Dean knew it was never going to work. He was pretty sure Benny would say yes, almost positive. There was just this tingling anxiety in the back of his mind that threatened him with the prospect of failure. It wasn’t so much as being afraid of rejection as more that he wanted it to be everything Benny could want and Dean was not the most eloquent speaker and hated talking about his feelings with the passion. 

 

Dean knocked on the window as soon as he could think straight again and sure enough Benny was quick to pop out and try to figure out what was happening. Immediately, Dean pulled him in for a heated kiss, knowing the man was worrying for nothing and wanting to do what little he could to reassure him for the time being that everything was okay. Gently flipping them around, Dean pushed Benny against the Mustang.

 

Benny kissed Dean back with as much eagerness he was giving out but after a bit, he cupped Dean’s face and pulled away, “What’s goin’ on?” he asked softly.  He dragged his thumbs over Dean’s cheekbones and smiled at how fucking bright those green eyes were.  He had been worried for a few minutes when Dean had rushed out of the car but that was slowly disappearing.

 

Without hesitation Dean dropped to his knees, looking up at Benny with a wide smile as the man’s eyebrows raised halfway up his forehead. Digging into his pocket discreetly, Dean slipped the band into his palm and pulled it from his jeans. Before Benny could get too far in the fantasy Dean could see playing out in his mind, Dean lifted one of his knees up and reached out for Benny’s hand. 

 

“Ben, I know you probably expected to be the one to do this, hell, I expected you to make the first move, but then I found this and it was like I knew right then and there that it would be me.” With shaky hands and a blurriness building around the edges of his eyes, Dean held out the golden band.

 

“I had this big speech prepared, even considered askin’ for your hand. Yes, I know it’s cheesy as fuck, but I thought about it…” Dean paused, taking in a deep breath. “Ben, I told you not long after we got together that I was in it for the long haul, but that I wasn’t going to make promises of forever because it was childish and stupid. Now, I’m thinking maybe a promise or two wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

“Dean…” Benny’s chest felt tight and everything around Dean was becoming a blur.  The little shit stole his thunder but it made him so happy.  He knew how the thought of forever sometimes made Dean anxious, but the mere fact that he was doing this first spoke volumes to Benny and with that, tears were steadily dripping down his face.

 

Getting a little choked up, Dean had to clear his throat. “Benny Lafitte, will you marry me?”

 

Benny couldn’t take it, he yanked Dean up and crashed their lips together, his hands digging into Dean’s hips to keep them pressed close, “Yes, I’ll marry you,” he laughed softly before kissing him again.  He finally allowed Dean to back away only enough to slip the ring onto his finger.

 

“I love you so much, Dean,” he said with a huge smile, pulling him back in for another hungry kiss.

 

Dean moaned into the kiss feeling the weight in his chest finally subside. Grateful for the release, his hands wandered toward the hem of Benny’s shirt pulling it up enough to let him get at the warm skin of his  _ fiance’s _ lower back. When Benny finally released him they were both achingly hard and panting against each other’s faces. “Love you too, Ben. So fucking much.” 

 

Benny spun them around and grinned deviously at his fiance’s flushed face, “Let me know if you see a cop,” he groaned before dropping to his knees.  He heard Dean’s sharp intake of breath that came back out as a laugh as Benny yanked down his pants.  

 

* * *

 

Benny let out a loud groan as he sat back in his seat, his stomach so full and tight it was damn near bursting out of his pants.  The entire table was full of food which he and Dean tried their hardest to eat through, but Benny had to tap out after his third helping.  Dean was still nursing his second, but Benny knew he was trying in vain to keep room for Rosaline Lafitte’s award winning cherry pie.  

 

His grand momma was a vision sitting at the head of the table with that signature smirk of hers as she watched both of them shovel food into their mouths.  She’d been pretty quiet the whole time, only making comments here and there.  It was almost soothing being able to speak French openly with her, though he felt bad leaving Dean out, but his new fiance just looked awed when he heard them talking.  

 

“Don’t you worry about not bein’ able to finish the table boys. It’ll still be there tomorrow,” She said with a gentle laugh as she brought her coffee mug to her lips.  Benny reached over and squeezed her hand, something settling in his chest when she squeezed back.  He loved living in Lawrence but he missed this woman terribly. 

 

“Sorry, ma’am. It’s been a while since I’ve enjoyed such a great meal that Benny didn’t have to cook himself.” Dean had the good sense to blush and rub at the back of his neck awkwardly even though the woman was clearly not complaining. Still, he wanted to make a good impression and maybe acting like a trash compactor wasn’t really the best way.

 

“No apology needed boy.  This one never learned to keep room in his tummy for pie, but he made sure to tell me about your love for it so I’m hopin’ you had the good sense to not eat too much,” Rosaline laughed.  

 

Benny grinned over at her and nodded, not even trying to deny it.  He had been insanely lucky he didn’t get any fluffier than he had before moving to Kansas.  Patting his stomach he let out a groan and let his head fall back.

 

“After you had your pie will you rub my stomach?” Benny chuckled snatching up Dean’s hand to press a lazy kiss to his fingers.

 

Dean felt a heat flooding his face, had it been his own parents he probably wouldn’t have minded but something about Benny being so open in front of his grandma left Dean feeling a little embarrassed. Clearing his throat quietly, Dean responded with a quick “Yeah, I can do that.” 

 

Pushing his plate away, Dean felt his own stomach begin to bulge but there was no way he couldn’t at least try a bite of the sweet smelling cherry pie. Ducking his head a little, Dean turned to Rosaline and asked politely for a slice of  the dessert, making sure to tell her just a very small piece would have to do until he could make more room in his stomach.  

 

“He’s too sweet,” Rosaline laughed fondly, getting up and patting her grandson’s face first and then Dean’s before making her way into the kitchen.  She took the tin out of the warm oven and cut up a slice.  Turning on her heel she was about to re-enter the dining room when she stopped, watching as Benny leaned in for a small kiss.  Seeing her grandson so gone on someone made her smile. He was so much like his grandfather.

 

“Here ya go, Cher,” she said putting the plate in front of Dean before taking back her seat.

 

Eagerly slicing a bite off with his fork, Dean nearly moaned just from the smell. He could see the soft crust flaking off perfectly and the sweet red filling packed tightly between it. Lifting the first bite to his mouth, Dean’s eyes slammed shut allowing him to savor and enjoy. Bursts of sweet and tart cherries splashed against his tongue. He was barely able to control the sounds that threatened to rush out. When he finally swallowed the last of his bite, Dean turned to praise Rosaline.

 

“Ma’am I do believe that's the most delicious cherry pie I've ever tasted and I've eaten a lot of them.”

 

“Well thank you Dean.  I’ve been meaning to pass down my recipe to my boy here but it needed to wait until he was with someone who could truly appreciate it.  I do believe that time has come or did I not see a ring on your finger?” She said, turning an accusing but still playful look towards her now blushing grandson.

 

“Gran…” Benny started but just lifted up his hand instead to let her see the ring.  She smiled brightly and patted his hand.

 

“It’s beautiful and I am so happy for you two...Benny never did stop talking about you.  Even in his letters...It’s about damn time you brought him here,” she grinned.

 

Unable to stop smiling, Dean just nodded in agreement as he chewed and swallowed another bite of the amazing pie. “I gotta say, ma’am I'm just as bad as he is when it comes to that I think. My parents seem to think I've gotten a personality transplant since Ben came back to me for good.” 

 

He smiled brightly over at his  _ fiancé,  _ once again letting the word curl around him like a warm hug. 

 

“Well, I can say from my very own personal experience, that the soul dimmers when a part of it is gone for so long.  Your grand daddy was gone for...God nearly 4 years when he had been your age,” Rosaline said with a soft sigh.  That had been the hardest time in her life, well the third anyway.

 

“I almost forgot he was a pilot,” Benny smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand tightly.  She gave him a smile before he got up to get her some more coffee.

 

“You want anything from the kitchen Dean?” Benny asked.

 

“Wouldn't turn down a cup of coffee,” he answered, stretching up to peck at Benny’s mouth as his fiancé bent down to kiss him.

 

“Air Force, huh? Man four years musta been he-ck” Dean quickly corrected. When he got a solemn nod from Rosaline, Dean continued, “Just barely under two nearly killed me.”

 

“Mmm-hmm, he was a damn fine one too.  He didn’t have to stay that long but he chose to and don’t get me wrong I didn’t like it, but I understood. He hadn’t even met his son yet and as it turned out he didn’t. Well, not until our boy was four anyway.  But he had a duty to fulfill before he came home and became husband and father. I’m glad you stayed by Benny…” she said looking over at her grandson in the kitchen.  Her heart squeezed almost painfully at some of the letters she had received from him.  His fears that Dean would be there waiting for him or would get tired of him being gone.   

 

“You’re a good man Dean and I’m proud that he chose so wisely,” she grinned with a wink

 

“I'm lucky to have him ma’am. Despite him being gone for a few stints, he's been my constant. No matter how bad it gets, I know he's there and he gives a damn and  _ that's _ what gets me through another night.” Dean sat back in his chair thinking over the many ways Benny helped him through shit without even being there. The comfort in his voice, seeing his tired face on Skype, or just reading over his words scrawled across the page for the dozenth time.

 

“Good,” she said reaching over and patting the boy’s hand just as Benny came back into the room with the coffees.  She took in a deep breath of hers and sighed, Benny always did make better coffee than her.  She watched as the boys smiled at each other and it was then she knew it was time.

 

“I’m going to leave you boys be. Clean up my kitchen would you?  And Benny, later we need to have a discussion,” she said with a stern look.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Benny nodded, watching as one of the most important people in his life walked towards her bedroom.  He glanced over at Dean and lifted up his hand to link their fingers together.

 

“You and Gran gettin’ along without me?” he teased.

 

“Yeah, seem to be anyway. She's a pretty cool lady.” Dean grinned, taking a quick draw from his warm mug. 

 

“Mmm where do you think I got it from?” he laughed, pulling Dean in for a long slow kiss, moaning softly at the lingering taste of cherry on his tongue.

 

“C’mon, let’s get this mess cleaned up and then you owe me a belly rub,” he grinned.

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours later that Benny found his grand momma in her bedroom, sitting back on her chaise lounge chair that his grandpa had purchased a long time ago.  It was beautiful, made of dark rich cherry wood and soft plush cushions.  The piece of furniture was one of his gran’s prized possessions, after her vanity that had been built by his grandfather’s own hands.  He looked around the room and felt a wave of nostalgia hit him hard in the chest.  

 

Swallowing hard he moved to sit on the stool by her chair, “Thank you so much for havin’ us here, Gran” he said softly, not wanting to interrupt her program.  She paused it anyway and reached out to cup his face.

 

“I wish you’d come more often my boy but I understand,” she said with a small smile.  He watched as she got up and moved towards the vanity.  She opened one of her jewelry boxes and stood there staring down at something in her hand before coming back to him.

 

“I gave this to your grandfather before he left for the war...and then we used it as his wedding band.  I have no idea if you found somethin’ already but, I want you to have it sweetheart,” she said placing a ring in his open palm.  He swallowed hard, his eyes blurring a bit as he traced it with his finger.  It was...he remembered this ring.  His grandfather cherished it and never once took it off.  It even still had some blemishes and dents in the metal but Benny knew exactly where they had come from.

 

The ring was simple, but the sentiment behind it created a lump in his throat.  He ran his finger over the carving of the two hands gripping each other and nodded, a little laugh squeezing out.  How his gran had been able to afford something like this back then was beyond him but he knew how happy his grandfather had been to receive it.  It was a story he heard a million times but the older Benny got, the more he loved hearing it, especially when he realized exactly what that look meant every time his grandpa would give it to his gran.  

 

“Thanks Gran,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek before leaving the room to find Dean. 

 

Dean had just finished showering when he felt the cool arms wrap around him. “Hey, sweetheart. How was Rosaline?” 

 

“Good, watchin’ her shows.  You and her share a common taste for Spanish soap operas,” Benny chuckled kissing across Dean’s shoulder to press his face into his neck, taking in a deep breath of his fresh scent.

 

“You smell so good,” he sighed, staying right where he was for a minute before moving to sit on the bed and pulling Dean onto his lap, “Before you think it, this is not the start of somethin,” he grinned.

 

“Well, it's a little early in the year to be role playing Santa..” Dean teased, trying to ignore the warmth that coiled tight in his gut anytime Benny was that close.

 

“Maybe so, but I do have a present for you anyway,” he chuckled, leaning in to kiss his fiance slowly, pulling away with a hum.

 

“This used to belong to my grandfather. My gran gave it to him before the war and he never took it off.  We can fix the blemishes later if you want to, but she gave me this. To give to you,” he said holding out the ring between them.

 

Dean looked down at the ring and a heavy lump built in his throat. He didn't know the backstory, but he understood the significance. With the look on Benny’s face it was easy to see just how important the ring was to him, and how much it undoubtedly meant to Rosaline.

 

Dean sat mostly breathless and definitely unable to speak just yet, hoping Benny would fill the silence for him, the comfort he found in the smooth Cajun accent might bring him back down to earth.

 

Benny couldn’t help smiling at how stunned Dean was but he did see his eyes glass over with tears.  He pressed gentle kisses all over his fiance’s face, settling on his lips as he pushed the ring onto Dean’s finger.  It was a bit big but they could easily get it resized when they returned to Kansas.

 

“Now I get to ask,” he whispered against Dean’s lips, “Marry me, Cher?”

 

With a shaky nod, Dean happily accepted the proposal and the ring. He pulled Benny into a harsh hug, half attaching his mouth with passionate nibbles and sucks to the plump soft  lips. “Yes, always Ben. Always yes to you.”

 

Benny let out a little laugh and hugged Dean close, “You make me so goddamn happy,” he said before kissing him.  He flicked his tongue at Dean’s lips, a low hum leaving his throat when Dean opened for him.  Before it could get too heated there was a knock on their door and a fond laugh that quickly got quieter.  His Gran was a sneaky woman and probably listened in on the whole conversation.  

 

“Mmm, c’mon, I wanna take you out for a drive,” he said pecking Dean’s lips a few times.

 

“If that's code for the Mustang’s backseat I might need to take a pillow,” Dean laughed, grabbing the closest one he could reach and lobbing or at Benny’s head. “That's for making me cry, asshole.” 

 

They fooled around tossing the pillows back and forth a few times before Dean jumped up to grab some clothes other than his boxers. Soon they were headed out the door, and when Dean caught a glimpse of the small cushion behind Benny’s back he let out a roar of laughter. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, Ben. Don’t forget we have that cake tasting at two!” Dean shouted, as he dug through the remains of his closet. Dean moved most of his stuff into Benny’s a few years ago while during his deployment, but there were a few keepsakes and souvenirs he wanted before his mom (in her words) gathered it all up and threw it in the contaminated waste bin at work. Dean figured she’d just throw it away, but Mary Winchester could paint a picture with her words.

 

Not sure if Benny heard him or not, Dean crammed his old yearbooks and the shoebox hidden under the floorboard into his duffle bag and headed back toward the stairs. They’d been planning the wedding for almost six months, Charlie was a little disappointed he wouldn’t let her take over or that he wasn’t willing to have a fandom themed ceremony, but for the most part things were going great. Benny had made a few of the decisions along with Dean so he didn’t feel like it was all on him, and they were only a few weeks away from the ceremony itself. He’d never been so happy. 

 

When he got back into the kitchen he wrapped his arms around Benny’s neck from behind and planted a warm kiss on his cheek. “In case you didn’t hear that, it was the reminder about the cake tasting later. Y’know, the one thing neither of us want to miss.” 

 

“Sweetheart, I’m just surprised you even want cake,” Benny chuckled turning around to hug Dean close, “Though, I did see that sparkle in your eye when I mentioned making the top of the cake my Gran’s pie,” he grinned.  He took the box from Dean’s hands and helped him get the rest of his stuff out into Baby’s trunk.  There was something that he wanted to talk to Dean about but he also really wanted to keep it a surprise too.  

 

“Just think...in a few weeks I can start callin’ you my husband,” Benny smiled brightly, closing up the trunk and reaching out for Dean’s hand.  He got his favorite smile in response and Benny felt his chest flutter hard.  Yeah, he was going to ruin his own surprise.  

 

He felt his cheeks heat up a bit and pulled Dean in closer, “Do we have plans after the cake tasting?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t say no to a hand putting the wedding favors together, but we’ve got time. What did you have in mind?” Dean asked, grinning up at his future husband. Benny’s bright blues were practically sparkling, or maybe he was reading too much into it. Either way Dean didn’t give a rat’s ass. He was by far the happiest version of himself and knowing that Benny would be permanently his in just a few short weeks was enough to keep him feeling a little blissed out. 

 

“It’ll be quick, I promise but there’s something I want you to look at, and I was gonna keep it a secret but I can’t anymore, so c’mon, let’s go taste some cake,” he said giving Dean a brief kiss.  He wanted more of course but if he did that, they would never get anything done.  He did slap his fiance’s ass when he hurried over to the driver’s side.

 

Pulling into the bakery, Dean eagerly rubbed his hands together. Sure cake wasn’t as good as pie, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate it as a good dessert anyway. It wasn’t  _ America’s Favorite Dessert,  _ but it was tradition. The smell of the place was amazing and Dean breathed it in happily. The aroma of fresh bread and sugared sweets filled his lungs. Reaching the counter, Dean smiled. “Hi, I’m Dean and we have a two o’clock cake testing appointment?”

 

“Oh well, hello there.  I’m Gabriel Novak, the talent here. I’ve got a pretty good spread out for ya guys,” Gabriel said with a huge smile.  He’d talked to Dean on the phone but never imagined two giants to step into his shop.  He gestured for them to follow and led the way towards his tasting room.

 

“Mmm, this place smells amazing, Cher.  I ain’t gonna be able to fit in my tux,” Benny grinned following closely behind Dean.  They entered a small room where there were two tables with a bunch of different flavors of cake.  

 

“Yep. Definitely gonna gain somethin’ here,” he laughed looking around, instantly eyeballing the one that looked like red velvet.   
  


“You’ll fit in your tux just fine, I know you. Hell, you could will yourself to lose ten pounds and probably make it happen. But I don’t mind the extra padding,” Dean answered with a soft, reserved smile. Turning his attention back toward the beautiful display, Dean pulled Benny into the seat beside him. “Well, we’ve got four layers to fill up, so let’s get started.” 

 

Benny tried to not gorge one certain flavors but when he got his first bite of the red velvet, he out right moaned and nearly ate the entire piece before letting Dean have a bite.  He put the plate in the pile that Gabriel had pointed out for the one that they liked.  He liked them all and he got in a playful argument with Dean about which chocolate one was the better, but they finally decided on the other three layers: a chocolate and peanut butter mix with ganache he’d never tasted until now; a really good dark chocolate with some berry sauce in it (which he had to steal the fork from Dean to even taste); and the last one was a white one that Gabriel insisted on for the people who didn’t like chocolate.  Benny rolled his eyes at that one.

 

“Alright and what for the top?” Gabriel asked taking notes on the layers that the couple were making.

 

“I think for the final cake layer we want the pumpkin one, with the amaretto in the frosting..” Dean trailed off taking a long look at Benny and offering a cheeky smile. “How hard would it be to ditch the little stick figures at the top of the cake and add a nine inch round pie instead?” 

 

Gabriel stopped writing and looked at Dean to make sure the guy was actually serious.  When he saw a very fond knowing glance go between the couple he couldn’t help smiling, “Not too hard, you want me to bring out some of the pies I have on display?” Gabriel asked.

 

Dean hesitated, he almost said yes even though he knew from the start that none of them were the one he wanted to use. Surprisingly his crisis of conscience didn’t last long. Looking up at Gabriel with hopeful eyes, Dean continued. “As tempting as that is, and let me tell you, it really, really is. Benny’s grandma makes a cherry pie that is by far the best thing I’ve ever tasted and I was actually hoping we could use that?” 

 

Gabriel usually didn’t like having to rely on an outside source but he learned from experience, you do not mess with grandma's, “Definitely.  Give her my email or phone number and she can give me a call if she needs any information,” he said with a smile.

 

Benny swallowed hard and squeezed Dean’s hand before kissing his fingers.  He didn’t think Dean would have done that but his fiancee was constantly surprising him.  They finished up their appointment with Gabriel and headed out of the bakery with a few boxes of Gabriel’s treats.

 

“You’re gonna have to help me lose weight later,” he laughed, snatching the keys out of Dean’s hands, “Hey I told you it was a surprise!”

 

Dean grumbled back to the Impala, still a little touchy anytime anyone other than him handled his baby. No matter how much he loved Benny or trusted him, Dean didn’t like letting anybody else behind her wheel. He took a few deep breaths trying to relax, and for the most part it worked. He allowed Benny to steer them back onto the road and to wherever this secret destination was. 

 

“Better be a worth it,” Dean responded with a teasing tone.

 

“I’m hoping it will be,” Benny said softly before getting on the highway.  It was only about ten minutes away from the college and about twenty away from where they lived, but Dean already looked confused.  Benny laughed a little, turning into a cute little neighborhood and right in front of a house with a for sale sign in the lawn.

 

Before Dean could say anything Benny was already out of the car and opening the passenger side, “I know you like my house but, I thought maybe we could get one we both can renovate or whatever. If you don’t like this one, we can keep looking, but I saw the listing on this one and really wanted you to see it,” he said biting on his lower lip.

 

Dean stared back at his fiance with wide, unblinking eyes. Stammering through the words, he feels a tight clenching in his gut. “A house. You- you want to buy me a house?” 

 

“No, Cher. I want to buy us a house.  In fact, I already put in a bid. C’mon, the owners stepped out so I can take you inside,” he said pulling Dean in close to kiss him, a little laugh erupting from his chest when Dean just stood there still in shock.  He pulled him along and eased the door open, allowing for Dean to walk in first.  At the first sharp intake of breath Benny knew he did good but it was the kitchen he was most eager for Dean to see.  

 

He let Dean look around, his steps minute as if he truly couldn’t believe this was happening.  Benny gently touched his lower back to get him into the kitchen just a bit quicker and couldn’t help grinning like a madman as Dean froze.

 

Dean felt his heart hammering in his chest and he couldn’t believe this was really happening. Benny’s hand on his back was probably the only thing keeping him vertical. The gorgeous hardwood floors, the spacious L-shaped kitchen, just from looking at the outside Dean realized it was probably at least twice as big as the house they shared now. This house wasn’t for  _ them, _ not really. If Dean wasn’t completely crazy he’d wager Benny wanted it for..for their future. He imagined a black lab running through the yard, a swingset out back, and maybe a couple sets of little feet rushing in and out of each room. He felt his heart swell with love and adoration. 

 

It was everything he could ever want. Dean could easily see both of them making a life in this house, living it here, and growing old together on the back patio. 

 

“Yes, fucking yes, Yes Yes YES YES!” Dean answered, starting in a low whisper and shouting by the end of it as he jumped into Benny’s arms and moaned into the kiss he started when his boyfriend’s muscular arms grabbed a hold of his hips and held him there. 

 

Benny grabbed the back of Dean’s head and kissed him hungrily, so incredibly happy that Dean felt the same way about this house.  That maybe he saw the same vision he’d seen when just looking at the pictures.  He could feel it with every fiber in his being that this was where they were meant to be.

 

He pulled away slowly and brushed his lips all over Dean’s face, “I love you so fucking much Dean, I’m so glad you like it,” he said almost breathlessly, dragging his thumbs over Dean’s cheekbones.

 

“This is it, Ben. This is the day our dreams really start coming true.” Dean smiled, letting Benny wipe at the wet streaks trailing down his face. The whole place was perfect. If he’d have designed it himself he wasn’t sure he’d have changed one damn thing. He hadn’t even seen all of the house but Dean knew he was sold on it. 

* * *

 

Benny sat in the passenger seat with his hand firmly locked with Deans, both of them singing like complete dorks to whatever was on the radio.  They picked up dinner from the Roadhouse and now they were on the way to what they were calling a poor substitute of a home.  They knew what would soon be theirs and neither of them could wait for it.  

 

Dean looked breathtaking with that huge smile and eyes so bright it made Benny’s heart stammer and soon, that would be all his as well.  He brought their hands to his lips and kissed Dean’s fingers as he pulled onto their street.  His laugh was cut off when he saw a familiar yellow jeep sitting outside their house.

 

“Ben? You expecting someone? Oooh, another surprise?” Dean asked, the cheery tone still in his voice until he turned to Benny and saw the man go pale. He felt his pulse spike and Dean found the meaning of the phrase heart dropping, when he felt a heavy weight sink from his chest into the pit of his stomach. “Benny, what’s wrong?”

 

“I um. I think that’s Cole.  He was from my unit,” he said softly as Dean put the Impala in park.  He kept in touch with all his brothers but none of them ever paid a house call.  He had asked them to give him fair warning if they did. He didn’t like upsetting Dean and anything about the time he was gone easily upset both of them.  

 

“He knows better than to just show up. Somethin’ must have happened,” he said almost in a whisper.  He didn’t want to get out of the car, crippling fear started to seep in his bones that maybe one of their brothers took a turn for the worse.  Cole slipped out of his jeep and he didn’t look overwhelmed with grief. Pissed off, but not grieving.  

 

“C’mon, we need to get the food inside at least.”

 

Dean didn’t like the way Benny seemed to shut down, it didn’t make the coiled nervousness in his gut lighten even a little. He climbed out of his baby and grabbed up their meals before heading around the car toward his fiance. Ignoring the  _ get the food inside _ , comment he’d felt aimed at him directly. 

 

Benny kept his eyes glued on the man he had considered his best friend while on tour, and it left a sickening feeling in his stomach that there was clearly something going on.  Cole had dark circles under his eyes and usually, he was a pretty cheery kinda guy but he looked murderous right then.

 

“Heya Benny, long time no see brother,” Cole said, giving Dean a polite smile.

 

“Likewise Cole.  This is my fiance Dean Winchester, Dean, this is Cole Trenton,” Benny replied, keeping his voice pretty clipped.  He needed to get Dean inside and figure out what the hell was going on.

 

“Nice to finally meet ya Dean, Benny talked an awful lot about ya,” Cole said, tipping his head a bit, “Sorry to barge in like this but, I need to talk to you about somethin’, Lafitte.”

 

Not wanting to be left out of the discussion, Dean stepped in before Benny responded, clapping Cole on the back and guiding him toward the house. “Sure man, come on in. We’ve probably got enough food for three and there’s cold beer in the fridge if you’re thirsty.” 

 

“Thanks for the offer but uh, I kinda need to talk to him alone,” he said looking between them with a guilty expression.  

 

Benny frowned deep at him before turning to Dean, reaching out to touch his hip, “I’ll be in in a sec, Cher,” he said softly.

 

“Ben-” Dean started, but was quickly cut off with a harsh look from his fiance’. With a strong sense of righteous fury adding to his worry, Dean went inside. His boots hitting the paved driveway a little harder than necessary along the way. If Benny wanted to have secret discussions with his old bunkmate who was he to stop him, just his fucking fiance’. Dean shoved the bag of food onto the coffee table and instantly began pacing back and forth across their small living room and kitchen combo. 

 

“What the fuck Cole!  I told you not-”

 

“They’re callin’ us back in brother,” Cole said, his voice not only cutting through Benny’s words but right through his chest like ice.  Benny barked out a laugh but quickly stopped.

 

“No. We’re out Cole.  We did our fucking time!” Benny growled out closing the distance between them.  Cole lifted up a hand and took in a deep breath.

 

“Somethin’ happened over there and they’re calling back all the best units, including ours.  I warned you to stop showin off. You think I want to do this either?  I’ve got a baby on the way!” Cole shouted.  Benny shook his head and started pacing, his fingers dragging through the slightly longer hair he was sporting now a days.

 

“When?” he finally asked, his eyes glued to Baby’s tires.  Cole sighed heavily behind him and Benny could hear him shuffling.

 

“Next week…”

 

“Fuck you...I’m getting married in three weeks!  I can’t leave. Is this voluntary or are we being forced?” Benny demanded.  Cole’s eyes darted to the side and Benny nearly punched him.

 

“I’m sorry man, but our entire unit is goin’, and we need you.  You were the only reason why I even got back to see my girl again.  We can’t fuckin do this without you,” he argued.  Benny shook his head again and really wanted to punch something, if not Cole’s face.

 

“I can’t leave him again Cole....”

 

“Lafitte, if that boy is as gone on you as you made it out, he’ll wait for you again.  It’s only for a few months, we go in take out some baddies and we’re back home.”

 

“That’s bullshit and you fuckin know it.  It’s never just a few months.  They promised us twelve when we went in and didn’t come back for two years!  Can - can we push it back?  Wait until after I’m married?  That way if anything happens-”

 

“Nothin’ will happen to you Lafitte, we won’t let it,” Cole said.  Benny swallowed hard and glanced over at the house, his heart plummeting down to his feet.

 

“How much time do I have before answerin’?” he asked, his eyes squeezing when Cole told him.  He barked out a later and trudged into the house, every cell in his body not wanting to have this conversation.  He wanted to rewind time and go back just twenty minutes ago when Dean was smiling at him.  Benny would be lucky if Dean didn’t actually take a swing at him.

 

“Cher?” he called out, his voice tight.

 

Dean rushed through the entryway as soon as he heard Benny’s voice. He needed to see him, to see his face, make sure everything was okay. It obviously wasn’t though. Stopping dead in his tracks, Dean got a good look at his fiance. Benny was pale, hesitant, and his fist was tight against his side.

 

_ Nothing good could come from this. _

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice cracking somewhere in the middle. 

 

Benny rushed forward and kissed Dean, his hands trembling a bit as he cupped his face.  He needed this at least one last time.  Dean loved him, Benny knew this but he also knew his fiance.

 

“I love you. I love you so much, sweetheart,” he said thickly, pushing their foreheads together as Dean gripped his wrists tight.  He took in a few deep breaths before whispering, “They’re calling us back in…”

 

“No,” Dean said, as his whole body began to quiver and his knees gave out. If not for Benny wrapping his arms around him, Dean would have hit the floor. Instead, he leaned back against the washer by the back entrance and slid down against the utility room floor. His heart was pounding so loud that he could barely hear anything over the drum beating and the loud roaring splitting through his ears. Everything seemed to blur as Dean gripped tightly onto the cool metal of the machine sitting behind him. 

 

“Dean…” Benny knelt down in front of him and wanted nothing more than to touch Dean or just pull his fiance into his lap but he didn’t know if it was allowed.  He scooted over to sit next to him against the dryer and waited, his heart thudding so hard he thought his ribs would shatter from it.

 

Unable to find words to actually say anything, let alone ask questions and find out what the hell was going on, Dean just sat there. In his own mind he even compared himself to the time he’d watched one of the cheerleaders go catatonic in high school. It was pretty much the same, only maybe Dean’s was just shock...just temporary shock, that’s all. 

 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, arms numb from the cold as he realized his life was over. Dean was certain that he loved Benny, loved the man more than anything, but after having so much hope, so many dreams within reach, to have that ripped away from him would just be too much. Not even realizing he was speaking again until he heard the sound of his own voice ringing in his ears, Dean said the only thing he could think to say. “Don’t go.”

 

Benny looked down at his hands and took in a shaky breath, “I don’t have much choice. My entire unit is going,” he said softly, the words killing a piece of him little by little.  Tentatively, he put his hand out with his palm up, praying that Dean would at least touch him.

 

Blinking, Dean’s brain began to kick online. “But you do have  _ A _ choice. Say no, stay here with me. Benny please, I can’t do this again. I can’t go another two years without you.” Dean stared at the clearly offered hand wanting nothing more than to reach over and slot their fingers together. He just..he couldn’t. It all felt heavy and he felt trapped inside his own body.

 

Benny saw the way Dean stared down his hand then looked away.  He nodded a bit and closed his fist back up before getting back up his feet, “I know I have a choice, Cher, but, I can’t just say no.  I owe my life to them. If it weren’t for Cole or a few others, I wouldn’t have been able to come home.  What if I say no and one of them is killed because I didn’t have their back.  I don’t want this. I don’t want to go.  But I have to.” 

 

Feeling his numbness drain away and a boiling anger bubble up from his gut, Dean pulled himself up as well, following Benny across the room until they were so close he could feel Benny’s breath ghosting over his lips. “I don’t want anything to happen to those guys, Benny. I really fucking don’t, okay, but you leaving me again? Not an option. Just tell them to take somebody else’s fucking husband okay?” 

 

Dean could feel the edges of his eyes sting again as the tears started flowing rapidly, he couldn’t even see after a few seconds. Digging his nails into the skin of his own palm, Dean blinked them away until he saw the look on Benny’s face and that’s when he knew. No matter what Dean said or did, nothing was going to keep him from taking off.

 

“Dean…” he barely got out, reaching out for him only to get his hands smacked away.  Benny swallowed hard and rubbed at his face, biting down so hard on his tongue to keep from balling like some child.

 

“I’m um, I’m trying to talk them into going after the wedding.” 

 

Dean barely bit back the  _ don’t fucking touch me, _ he’d been ready to spew, but he’d kept his mouth shut. The thought of Benny’s hands on him had never been a bad thing, but the acid pulling up into his throat made him rethink reaching out himself.  

 

“You’re leaving before - you’re leaving before the wedding?” he asked, having to say it twice for the words to really sink in.

 

Benny felt sick to his stomach, he had to take in deep breaths to keep from throwing up in the sink.  He gripped at the counter top and couldn’t make eye contact with his fiance.  God he was such a fucking coward.

 

“They want us to ship out next week, but I’m gonna demand that they make it for after...I want us to be married…”

 

“Don’t bother!.” Before he knew what was happening the words were out of his mouth and spoken with a snap venom Dean didn’t know he was capable of using. He didn’t pack a bag, didn’t move further in the house to get anything. No, Dean just stepped through the back door enjoying the heavy smack of it as he moved toward the Impala.  

 

Benny didn’t even hesitate before he was charging after Dean, grabbing at his arm only to be shoved hard, “What do you mean don’t bother?” he bellowed, not caring if their neighbors could hear them.

 

Dean held back, his instinct was to actually take a swing at Benny but  _ goddamnit _ just a few hours ago they were planning their lives together and he was the happiest fucking man in the world. “You really think they’re gonna put an  _ EMERGENCY MILITARY OP _ on hold for our wedding? C’mon Benny, even I’m not that fucking stupid.” 

 

Fire spun through him, making Dean feel unsure as to whether he was going to be sick or beat the fucking shit out of his fiance’. With a cold detachment, he turned around to look his fiance’ in the eye. “If you take off to God knows where and you leave me here alone, then that’s what I’ll be... _ single.” _

 

“Dean, me leaving doesn’t mean we have to break up.  The wedding will just be pushed back a little,” Benny tried, his voice coming out a little more gentle than before.  He watched Dean’s face become colder and Benny’s body started trembling, “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?” he hissed, tears finally breaking free and falling down his cheeks. “No, Dean, we can get through this, please…”

 

“I’m not breaking up with you, Benny. You’re leaving me again and I just can’t wait anymore.” Feeling the need to get out, like he wouldn’t be able to breathe if he stood there a second longer, Dean started back over to the Impala again before remembering Benny had the keys. Instead of asking for them he passed by the driver’s door and just took off walking down the street, the cool night air stinging against his skin.

 

“Dean!” Benny called out, watching as Dean got further and further away from him.  He felt so sick to his stomach, he ran back inside and threw up.  This was worse than the first time and he didn’t know what to do.  In his heart he knew he had to go, but everything else was screaming at him to chase after Dean.

 

This was it, everything he had ever wanted was fucking gone.  Even if he didn’t leave now, Dean would never look at him the same.  The thought that Benny almost left him would always be there.  And then if one of his brothers died?  He couldn't put that guilt on Dean; he would drown in it.  His fiance didn’t realize it now, but it would come.  Benny looked around at his small house and let out a broken sob. 

 

He went into their bedroom and tried in vain to not look at Dean’s stuff as he packed his duffel and called up not only Cole but John, to at least let them know why Dean would ultimately show up a complete mess.  John didn’t even try to argue, he understood though he did sound disappointed.  Which kicked Benny square in the gut.  

 

He wrote a letter to Dean and almost, almost reached for his ring but couldn’t.  He didn’t care if Dean hated him for taking it, he couldn’t leave it behind.  He’d need that reminder of what he almost could have had.

 

He wasn’t surprised that Dean still hadn’t come back by the time he was finished.  The guy probably wouldn’t even come back that night.  With an extremely heavy heart and sobbing like a child, he left the letter on the table with Dean’s keys next to it and climbed into his car, knowing there was an extra bed waiting for him at Cole’s hotel.

 

Dean walked until he couldn’t anymore. He hadn’t been that far from his parent’s house when he started but not even thinking he’d just taken off. His route didn’t lead in any specific direction and it certainly wasn’t planned out or getting him anywhere. The cold winter chill became almost unbearable after the adrenaline wore off. Thankful to find his phone in his pocket, Dean texted the second person he could think of, for far too long the first was always Benny. 

 

_ Need you to come get me _ . -D

 

A few more texts and Dean knew help was on the way. He’d had to spot out a few landmarks before he realized where he was. Once he gave out the directions, Dean slid down against the empty park bench and hoped he didn’t freeze to death while he waited.

 

Sam found his brother nearly frozen and mostly unconscious on a park bench. He barely resisted the urge to call 911, instead listening to his brother’s chattered please and manhandling him into the warmth of his SUV. Trying not to break any major laws, Sam rushed them back to his apartment. Dean was hellbent on avoiding their parents for the moment, and that much he understood. Sam had been on his fair share of the pitiful looks his mother would give after a breakup, and he’d never had anything like Dean had with Benny. 

 

Sam promised Dean that if he couldn’t walk himself into the apartment they were going to the hospital which seemed to light a fire under his ass. Dean quickly popped back out into the cold and hurried toward the door. Sam met him with the key just a minute later, shaking his head. 

 

“Please God tell me you have some alcohol around here somewhere!” Dean exclaimed, throwing himself onto the couch. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam hesitated, not wanting his brother to start drinking after something so emotional. He didn’t know the details but John mentioned the breakup and that it was Dean’s decision. Sam was pretty sure that wouldn’t make it any easier on him. 

 

“For fuck’s sake, Sam. You’re my brother not my therapist. Just get me something to drink.” 

 

With a sigh, he turned to his fridge and pulled out a six pack and walked it back over to his brother.

  
“Well that’s a start.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was mostly conscious before he opened his eyes, the hammering in his head a constant throb that didn’t appear to go away. He rolled over in the bed searching for Benny’s warmth when he hit the floor. Groaning, Dean opened his eyes and the light hit his retinas instantly forcing him to slam them shut again. It wasn’t until a few minutes passed that the night before came reeling back to him. Lying there on the soft carpet of Sam’s apartment, Dean kind of hoped he wouldn’t wake back up again. Completely unready and unwilling to face the world. 

 

Three hours later he woke back up to Sam pushing against his shoulder asking if he was okay. His headache had eased up a little but there was a wrenching in his gut that made him feel like he swallowed a black hole.

 

“I’m not fucking okay, but I’m not dead either, unfortunately.” Dean answered, though the last word was more of a whispered thought to himself. Soon Sam had him sitting up on the couch and with an offer of food and despite his lack of appetite, Dean forced down most of a slice of pizza only to have it come back up twenty minutes later. 

 

Once Sam was awake, Dean quickly commandeered his bed and stretched out. Hoping with everything he had that he could just go back to sleep and not deal with the fuckhole that had become his life. Honestly he probably should have realized a long time ago that something like this would happen. He’d never really felt like he’d get the happy ending. Well, not until Benny gave him that stupid fucking ring and made him get crazy ideas of settling down with two kids and a dog in the suburbs. 

 

Eventually, he did fall asleep again with tear stained cheeks and a damp pillow. 

 

When he woke back up he rustled through the fridge figuring that he’d have to at least try to eat again, even if his stomach wouldn’t handle it well. That’s of course when Sam leaned against the doorway with his nervous, I’m-going-to-say-something-you-won’t-like face on. 

 

“Not that I don’t like having you here, man but you should probably talk to mom and dad, at least let them know you’re, y’know, not dead.’ Sam offered, giving Dean those sad pathetic puppy eyes he pulled out to get his way. 

 

“Oh please, like you haven’t called them already.” Dean answered, pulling out a piece of ham, rolling it up, and plucking it into his mouth. As soon as he finished chewing, Dean turned to Sam and shook his head. “I’ll call them later. I just need a ride back to get my car and then I’ll be out of your hair, Sam.”

 

“Dean it’s not like that-” Sam started, but Dean stopped him before he could finish.

 

“That’s not what I meant, I just need.. I need some time, then we’ll talk about this or whatever the fuck I’m going to have to do to deal with it. Right now I-I just can’t.” 

 

“Okay, just let me know when you’re ready to leave.” 

 

Dean nods plucking another piece of ham into his mouth. He gets the fourth one in just in time to regret it. 

 

If this is what Dean’s new life is going to be like, he fucking hates it.  

 

Dean held his breath as they pulled into the driveway, as if that would somehow help him deal with the shit storm coming. When he didn’t see Benny’s Mustang he got a little worried, but fought it. The guy was a free agent, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Dean checked the Impala for the keys but they still weren’t there, forcing him into the house. 

 

It was eerily quiet when he stepped inside. Even with Sam walking quietly behind him it felt too empty. Dean tried not to think about it. He found his keys on the kitchen table beside an envelope with his name on it and he damn near left it behind. Gritting his teeth together, Dean snatched it up from the table but couldn’t bring himself to open it with Sam there.

 

“Dean-” 

 

“I’m fine, Sam.”

 

An hour later Dean pulled up to the grey two-story house where his dreams were born. The way he saw things, it was a fitting place to mourn their death. Reaching into the passenger seat with trembling hands, Dean grabbed the envelope. He slid his finger under the barely sealed flap to split it open, and pulled the letter out in front of him. With a deep breath and a strong uneasiness, Dean began to read.

  
  
  


_ Sweetheart, _ __   
__   
_ I know you're angry and I know you're never not going to be angry with me for leaving.  I don't know if you'll ever take me back but I can only hope that when I return, your arms will be open to me.   _ __   
__   
_ I love you so much. You are everything and the world to me.  You were there for me when no one else was and showed me so many things. I'm sorry I ruined that. I don't think I'll ever stop being sorry.  I lost the most important thing in the world to me.   _ __   
__   
_ You can stay here as long as you wish, but I won't bother you. I'm leaving next week and though I doubt you'll contact me, I wouldn't mind getting to hear your voice one last time before I ship off.  In case you're wondering, I did keep the ring.  I couldn't leave it behind. I need something to remind me how happy we were, if only for a little while. _ __   
__   
_ I love you Dean, my sweetheart. I'm so sorry for everything. _ __   
__   
_ Je rentre à la maison pour vous _ __   
__   
_ No matter what, I'll always be yours, _ __   
_   
_ __ Benny

  
  


Dean was happy he didn’t have a bottle with him, it would have been mostly gone by the fourth time he read through the letter. Everything inside him seemed to ache in a new way, like the pain he was already suffering wasn’t enough. His vision completely blurred as he beat his hands against the steering wheel. It wasn’t enough, it would never be enough to keep him from feeling the pit void in his gut, in his chest. He felt like a pumpkin on Halloween, a hollow shell after someone carved him up and scraped out his insides. 

 

He picked up his phone, intent to call Benny or text him; anything to take back what he said but the truth of it all was still there. Dean really couldn’t wait around another two years or four or god knows how long once the government got hold of him. Not with the nightmares that came with it, the constant worry and insomnia, not again. So he tucked his phone back into his pocket and hit his head back against the seat of his baby and tried not to feel like every choice he made in his life had just lead him to this, to disappointment and heartache. 

 

Way to go, Dean. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Here ya go man,” Cole said, handing Benny a bottle of some beer he’d never heard of before.  Benny didn’t care what it was called, he just need something to help numb everything.  He had prayed and hoped that maybe Dean would at least call him. Something. It was ridiculous how many times he’d looked at his phone the past few days, willing for the stupid plastic thing to ring.  

 

What was even more ridiculous was the amount of times he actually called his house but stopped pretty quick when he realized that Dean wasn’t there and probably wouldn’t go back.  So many times he wanted to take it all back and go to the other appointments they had that week but now, Benny’s stupid honor wouldn’t allow for it.  He never could do anything right. 

 

Benny let out a rough cough and quickly wiped at his eyes but who was he kidding, Cole had seen him curled up in a ball on the bed too many times now.  

 

“You ready for tomorrow?” Cole asked, flinching at the immediate glare that followed.  Benny shook his head and downed his beer until he was coughing.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m ready.  Ready to watch my entire life fucking go to hell. Why did I say yes?” Benny grumbled slamming his beer on the coffee table.  Cole sighed heavily, moving to sink down next to him.

 

“Look, I’m sorry the guy broke up with you, I really am.  But you gotta get your head out of this.”

 

“Cole, do me a favor and shut the fuck up.  You have no clue about this. Any of it.  Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to drink myself into oblivion so I can have the biggest hangover for when we leave,” he said grabbing Cole’s barely touched bottle.

 

He paid little attention to what Cole said, he just stumbled into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub.  Placing the beer on the counter with a little clink, he turned his attention to the ring around his finger, tracing over the small heart design carved in the middle of it.  Before he even realized what he was doing, he took it off and threw it at the wall with a shout, his entire body heaving with each breath he dragged into his lungs.

 

It wasn’t fucking fair.  None of it.  But it had been his choice. His decision to not only saying yes to leaving...but to promise the man he loved of forever.  If the roles had been reversed who’s to say he wouldn’t have done the same damn thing.  God he missed Dean. Every damn thing about him.  What he missed the most, was that smile.  The way it would start off so small then literally brighten up his entire face like the fucking sun.

 

“Fuck,” he moaned, slumping down to his ass on the floor.  He was digging his fingers into his eyes when he froze, sheer panic overtaking him when he didn’t see the ring on the floor of the bathroom, or in the tub.  

 

“Fuck!” he shouted, nearly tearing the bathroom apart when he realized it must have fallen down the drain, “No, no, no, no.”  Benny tore open the cabinets and instantly started to try and unscrew the pipe.  He didn’t care if they charged him for damage, he needed his fucking ring!  It wasn’t until his hands were raw and bleeding that he saw a glint under the door.

 

Benny reached out with a trembling hand and scooped up the piece of metal like it was something terribly fragile.  And in some cases it was. Just like his damn heart.  He slipped the ring back on with a choked sob and laid down on the ground on his back, counting down from a hundred slowly, praying for some kind of sleep to take him.

 

* * *

 

~Six Weeks Later~

 

Benny threw his gear next to his cot and collapsed down on top of it with a pained groan.  He was exhausted, his body was creaking with it.  They had been doing constant runs and safety checks all around the perimeter and the city.  Someone had gotten a tip that there were bombs hidden in the ground and it was his team’s objective to find them and clear the field.  Well, that was what his unit was there for. He and Cole had other orders.  

 

They were the first ones there, scoping out the area for any threats and taking them out if needed.  It was grueling, and the constant fear bubbling in his gut was draining him.  It was the same thing everyday.  Wake up at 0400 hours, eat something disgusting, suit up and hit the ground.  Some days they wouldn’t return to base until the sun had gone down hours ago and it was nearing the morning of the next day.  

 

Thankfully, today was a mail day, and he already had a little stack waiting for him.  He knew to not be hopeful as he reached for them, he knew that Dean wouldn’t write him but even after nearly a month and a half.

 

It was silly but he couldn't help it.  He did get letters from his Grand momma, Charlie and Jo, and sometimes if he was lucky there’d be one from Sam.  He always kept Dean out though, and Benny didn’t know whether to be grateful or depressed about it.  His heart did a little flop when he saw a new one this time, a rare smile gracing his lips when he realized it was from Mary.  He had written her a couple of weeks ago and never expected a reply.  

 

Quickly he tore that one open first and his eyes blurred as he read her beautiful handwriting.

 

_ Dear Benny, _

 

_ I should be furious with you for taking this long to write me but I do understand.  I need you to know that no matter what happens, if you need someone to write to just to get things off your chest.  I will always be here for you.   _

 

_ Now that we got that clear, I can answer your question.  Yes, I picked up everything for you and will hold onto them for when you return.   _

 

_ I wish I could make this letter longer for you, I really do, but not much is going on here and the important thing I need to tell you is this. _

 

_ I am proud of you Benny Lafitte.  It takes great courage to put your personal needs aside to take on what you have.  Dean may not see it yet, but he will eventually.  _

 

_ You stay safe Benny, I mean it. _

 

_ With all my love, _

_ Mary Winchester _

 

Benny couldn’t see the words anymore, his eyes so blurred and tight.  The guys in his unit gave him a wide berth and thankfully, didn’t tease him much.  Honestly though, they had their own stacks of letters to read and would most likely be just as bad.  Before he could dive into his other letters, there was a hand clamping on his shoulder and he turned to see his captain behind him.

 

“Yes sir?” 

 

“There’s something we need to discuss. You and Trenton come with me,” he said with a terse nod, quickly turning on his heel to leave the tent.  He gave a weary look over at Cole and sighed, shoving his letters under his pillow.

 

* * *

 

Okay, so maybe Dean was going crazy. He’d never really had a strong hold on reality in the first place, but making the one decision that spiraled his life into the pit of no return, might have clenched him the most unstable award. His life felt like it was spinning out of control and all he could do was watch everything shatter and feel it’s fragments cut through him from the sidelines.

 

There were probably at least a hundred songs that he couldn’t listen to anymore, and if he happened to overhear one, a flip switched in his brain and he either became a raging asshole or a sobbing mess. He couldn’t watch tv anymore, not that he wanted to, but watching tv was something he and Benny used to do at the end of a long day and Dean couldn’t handle the phantom weight beside him when he flicked it on. He could barely hold himself upright for the majority of the day and occasionally when it was done, he’d realize that he couldn’t remember big chunks of it. 

 

He couldn’t drive by the street to their old house without holding his breath, which was actually an improvement to the near panic attack he had the first few times. Sam and Mary both looked at him like he was a ghost of himself and he guessed that was fair. John tried to distract him a few times and while Dean appreciated the gesture, it was really fucking stupid. 

 

Somehow,  _ some-fucking-how,  _ Dean found himself driving past the house Benny showed him, the house they were going to share, at least once a week.  There were times he didn’t even remember going that direction, and it was completely out of his way, but he found it happening more and more. It was on one of these occasions that Dean spotted the SOLD sign and felt his insides splintering all over again.

 

Not even thinking, Dean slammed the car into drive and headed toward the nearest bar. He was expecting to deal with the same sight he’d been torturing himself with over the last month, but he was not ready to see the final nail being hammered into the coffin of his relationship with Benny, the casket of his hopes and dreams of a happy life, the pine box where the whole of his mapped out future was laid to rest.

 

Nothing could have prepared him for that. 

 

Dean found a bright neon sign that spelled out B-A-R not too far down on the highway and he pulled in with a swift jerk of the wheel. Without hesitation he headed straight for the counter and ordered three shots of Jack. The burn of the harsh whiskey only gave him relief for a split second before it splashed into his stomach. Not wanting to look like a total alcoholic, Dean grabbed a seat at the edge of the bar and nursed a beer. 

 

Castiel Novak was in a group of his friends, listening as they all talked and joked with each other.  Their plans for the future and all that nonsense.  Castiel just smiled politely and continued to drink his beer.  He only agreed to meet with them because of his cousin Hannah, she thought that maybe, he’d take a liking to one of her friends.  Little did she know, he had no attraction to any of the women she had brought.  He had tried telling her once but she just smiled, shook her head and walked away.  He swears he could actually see the words fly right over her head.  

 

“Excuse me ladies, I need another,” he said holding up his half empty beer and without another word turned on his heel and quickly made his escape to the bar, “Hey Balth, I’m gonna need another one and probably five shots of your strongest whiskey,” he said with a smile.  Balthazar snickered and patted his shoulder.

 

“Oh Cassie,” he said fondly and turned to start his drink order.

 

Dean barely looked up, if it hadn’t been for deep baritone and the five shot’s comment he most likely would have just kept to himself. Somehow the idea that there was someone who was at least as ambitious as he was to get wasted. Of course when he looked up and saw the bright blue eyes and soft pink lips Dean couldn’t help but feel his throat go dry. Probably something to do with the half dozen beer and handful of shots that kept him from commenting. The last thing Dean wanted to do was  _ talk. _

 

Castiel let out a hum when all the shots were placed in front of him in a row.  There was a movement to his left and before he could down the shots, he looked over and grinned.  The guy next to him looked well under way of becoming drunk and he was really cute.  Only one way to find out if the guy was gay or not.

 

“Hello,” he said with a smile then a wink before downing each shot with a quick succession.

 

Going more on instinct than anything, Dean smiled back. He was a little impressed with the guy’s tolerance for the burn if nothing else. Feeling a little too buzzed to think properly, Dean flagged down the bartender. “You mind callin’ me a cab?” 

 

“Sure thing, luv. if you wanna leave your keys I’ll lock them up tight in the back,” the blonde guy behind the door offered with a wide grin. Dean didn’t do it though, never feeling comfortable handing over his baby’s security. He turned to the guy next to him and just smiled, raking his eyes over every inch of the man’s frame. The guy was wearing painted on jeans and a snug shirt that seemed to raise enough to show an inch or two of torso every time he lifted his arms above his head, which was surprisingly quite often. 

 

About ten minutes later the bartender told him his cab was ready and Dean turned to the guy and smiled. “You wanna get out of here?” 

 

Castiel grinned wide, nodding his head almost eagerly.  He glanced over at the group he’d come in with who were still nursing their first beers and nodded even more, “Hell yeah.  I’m Castiel by the way.” 

 

He could hear Balthazar snickering and Castiel just gave him a wink before taking up his new friend’s hand to lead him outside.

 

Dean gave the cabbie his address and pulled Cas-,whatever his name was in with him. He didn’t even offer his own but he did crash their mouths together as soon as they were both inside. The driver groaned as if he saw this happen one too many times, but Dean paid him no attention. The warm press of lips on his and the tremors he felt beneath his hand were enough to keep him focused. Dean’s teeth latched onto Cas’ lower lip and he tugged playfully at first, then harshly drawing out a loud moan. “Mmm, fuck.”

 

“Holy shit,” Castiel laughed yanking the man even closer and sucked hard on his tongue once it was inside Castiel’s mouth.  He rarely ever did this, go home with a stranger but there was something about this one and he was more than willing to make a bad mistake.  The cab finally pulled to a stop in front of a apartment complex and Castiel had to pull on the guys hair to get him off for a second.

 

“Hey, hey I think we’re here...c’mon,” Castiel laughed, pulling on the guys hand again.  Once the driver was paid and they were more or less stumbling down the walk Castiel stopped to kiss him again.  Even through all alcohol, his mouth tasted amazing and he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“Gonna need a name here cowboy...so I know what to scream later,” he grinned with a wink.

 

“Dean,” he answered muffled between their lips but enough of it came out that he didn’t think he needed to repeat himself. He pushed Cas up against his door as soon as they were inside and the guy was all instinct, hitching his legs around Dean’s waist almost immediately. He loved not having to think, being able to just shut off for even just a little while had his body going into overdrive. He jerked harshly on the short brown spikes before licking his way back between those pretty pink lips. Both Dean’s hands dropped to the hard round curve of ass as he ground their hips together so roughly that he banged Cas’ head against the door a little. It didn’t seem to stop him though so Dean held tight as he maneuvered them back to his bedroom, eager to feel something again. 

 

Castiel let out a loud moan as he was practically thrown down on a bed.  Dean was absolutely gorgeous and he couldn’t wait to get them both naked.  He yanked Dean down and flipped them until he was straddling the other man’s hips.  

 

“God damn Dean, you feel amazing,” Castiel shuddered, grinding down against the hard bulge before tearing off Dean’s shirt and surging forward for a heated kiss.  He trailed his lips down his neck and started sucking on the vein there, dragging his teeth before giving him a little bite.

 

Dean stiffened until he felt like a bucket of ice water dumped over his head and his body began to tremble and shake. He pushed at Cas, unable to speak but pushed harder and then thankfully the guy climbed off him. Panic and terror shooting through his veins as he recalled the last time he felt teeth sinking into his neck. It wasn’t even sexual, Benny was just playfully teasing him and commenting how easy it would be to mark him there and let the world know who he belonged to.

 

Before he could stop it, Dean felt the tears welling up and he quickly turned to face away from the rightly confused guy who’d practically been thrown out of his bed. “I-I can’t do this.”

 

Castiel stared at Dean for a minute, almost a little angry until he heard a very subtle sniffle.  All the anger and lingering lust completely disappeared and he was suddenly worried about this guy.  What the hell happened to him?  He grabbed up Dean’s shirt and gently moved to sit next to him, helping the poor guy to get it back on so he could feel less vulnerable.

 

It really didn’t take much to figure it out, the way Dean was acting and the tears slowly sliding down his flamed cheeks.  Castiel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Who was he?” he asked, putting his hand into Dean’s to at least let him know silently that it was okay to talk about it with him.

 

Unable to stop himself Dean just buried his face in Cas’ neck, knowing he’d be mortified later but not really giving a shit at the time. As all the pent up emotion swelled inside of him Dean began to cry, to actually cry and once it started he felt as if it would never stop. Thankfully Castiel stayed there, patting his back as the anger, frustration, and depression all mixed up in his gut and racked his body with their screams. 

 

After a couple minutes, Dean tried to pull himself together again, tried to back away and toughen up. As soon as he was able, he wiped at his eyes and nose and apologized all over himself. “I’m so fucking sorry, you didn’t sign up for this.. I can- I mean I can get you some cab fare or whatever if you wanna go…” 

 

Castiel squeezed at Dean’s fingers that were subconsciously clinging to his hand and shook his head, “I may have come here for a whole other reason but I’m not going anywhere,” he said leaning in to kiss Dean’s forehead and gently wiped at his cheeks.  

 

“Lay down and I’ll go make you some coffee...then you can either talk to me or you can sleep...whichever you need but I’m not leaving you like this,” he said.  Once Dean gave him a little nod he got up to get into the kitchen, quickly finding what he needed to make some strong black coffee.  When he returned Dean was sitting up against the headboard, staring blankly at his hands.  Castiel handed him the mug and crawled up on the bed next to him, covering their legs with the blanket and just waited.

 

“I-I’m not very good at this.. talking I mean. I kinda like to just ignore a problem until it goes away or bites me in the ass, usually the latter if I’m being honest…” he started, eagerly bringing the hot mug to his lips. Dean took a gulp even thouth the liquid was still burning hot, he needed it, needed something to get the fight the taste of betrayal. “I was engaged.. less than a month ago.”

 

Castiel let out a slow breath, he should have paid much better attention.  Usually the first thing he looked for was a ring and sure enough it was right there on Dean’s finger.  

 

“What happened?” He asked, taking the now empty mug to put on the night stand.

 

“He uh, he left.” Dean sighed, rubbing at his sore eyes with his palm. Castiel was being so kind it made Dean feel like shit but he fought through if. Something about talking to a practical stranger seemed easier. “Benny was in the army, and they let him out after he did his tour. Then just as we’re making our final decisions on the wedding some asshole pops up and next thing I know he's going back in.. I-I...”

 

“Did you break up with him?” Castiel asked as gently as he could.  Dean’s shoulders shook a bit and Castiel squeezed his hand, giving him all the time he needed to get it all out.

 

All he could do was nod, more of a shaky trembling really, but Dean took a breath again trying to steady himself. Leaning over to brush their shoulders together, Dean started again, needing to get it out, feeling as if he couldn’t keep it bottled inside anymore. “Yeah, I- I mean I couldn’t wait anymore and it wasn’t even that he was leavin’, yeah that sucked but it was a choice..He made the decision to leave and I just, I can’t understand that.” 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Castiel said, waiting for a little nod before continuing, “Is there anyone in your life that is without a doubt family to you but isn't exactly related to you?”. 

 

Confused, Dean’s face scrunched up. He had no idea where this was going but he figured with all the shit Cas had put up with in the last few minutes he could answer a damn question. “Uh, yeah I mean. I’ve got a lot of friends I’d consider family but I guess Charlie and Jo most of all. Jo might as well be my little sister and Charlie’s my best friend outside of B- outside of him.”

 

“If they were ever in trouble wouldn't you do anything to help them?  To protect them?” Castiel asked trying to keep his tone gentle.  He wasn't trying to guilt trip Dean, far from it but he had seen his oldest siblings go through almost the same thing and it had been horrible.  

 

“Of course, man but I don’t have to fly across the world and get myself blown up to do it. It’s not that I don’t understand what he’s doin’s important, Cas. I just...We were gonna get married.. three weeks from the wedding and he just takes off.”

 

Holding his head in his hands Dean shakes out another sigh. “I dunno, nothing makes sense anymore. I can’t think straight on a good day without him much less after the night I’ve had…” Dean paused, dropping back against the headboard with a thump. “He showed me a house, he made me fucking hope for something and within hours it just...disappeared.” 

 

“Did he want the same things though?  Had the same dreams as you did?” Castiel asked chewing on his lower lip.

 

“I dunno, I mean I guess...but he...I mean he left.” Not for the first time, Dean was starting to rethink his decision. He knew he would always love Benny, knew it in his gut but having the man leave like that, throwing their wedding, their lives to the side to go play hero was a good enough reason to dump him. But having friends that didn’t live down the street, that needed him, needed his protection, his courage to get them through a tight spot? That was repainting the picture of how it all ended in his mind. 

 

“I don’t know Dean. How did he react to having to leave?  If he was as upset as you are right now, he may have not wanted to leave at all.  But these guys, it’s drilled into their heads that protecting their country is in fact, protecting their loved ones.  The people who they serve with, it’s a whole other thing.  You live, fight, bleed, and sometimes even die standing next to them. I could never have that much courage,” Castiel said looking down at his hands. Taking up Dean’s hand again he made the other man look at him.

 

“Maybe he even went so if something did happen, you wouldn’t have to live with the guilt because the man you love lost a brother he could have protected.  Sometimes, they don’t leave for selfish reasons. Trust me, they’d rather be home with people they love.”

 

Dean reeled at the revelations made by an unbiased observer and nearly wretched thinking of how selfish and pig-headed he’d been. Sure it hadn’t been easy, the thoughts of Benny taking off again for god even knows how long but the thing was, even after it was all said and done, Benny left. He went wherever they told him to go and he did it thinking Dean didn’t give a flying fuck about what happened to him. 

 

Ice spun through his veins at that thought and all the sudden it was like he was trapped underwater. Idly he thought it was shock again but when his breathing became erratic and then labored, Dean figured maybe it was more than that. The edges of his vision blurred and he could hear Cas talking to him but everything he tried to say just came out slurred and sounded like it it was filtered through some sort of tunnel. 

 

_ “Fuck, what have I done?” he thought as everything went black. _

* * *

 

Castiel tried to snap Dean out of it but he wasn’t moving.  He was breathing though and for that he was extremely grateful.  He almost felt bad for whatever he said that caused this but deep down, he knew Dean needed it.  Though he was sad that he may never see Dean after this, at least he’d know that he got a couple back together if this all turned out okay.

 

He got off the bed and moved Dean to lay down instead of in the tight ball he was trying to stay in.  He got the blankets over him and called another brother of his to bring him some breakfast to the apartment, not really explaining much else except to remember coffee.  Easing around the small place he managed to find some washcloths and got them in some warm water to press against Dean’s face, trying anything to get his new friend to wake up.

 

“Y’know, I’m all for a food emergency Cassie but this is a little ridiculous. What are you doing... _ here _ and who’s place is this?” Gabriel asked pushing the styrofoam tumbler tray onto the counter with two warm bags of food. 

 

“A guy I met last night, and no, nothing happened so get your mind out of the gutter,” Castiel smiled taking his coffee and drinking it slowly.  He was exhausted now but he didn’t want to leave Dean until he was awake.  “Poor thing just realized the mistake he made by breaking up with his boyfriend.”

 

“So let me get this straight, or well, gay but still. You met some random guy last night, come back to his place with him, and somehow between then and now he’s had a mental breakdown and blacked out.” Gabe stands there staring at Castiel for quite a few beats before smiling almost gleefully. “Nice job, Cassie. Looks like I’m rubbing off on you.”

 

“Oh shut up. At least I don’t completely repel people like you do.  But yeah. That’s what happened. More or less.  Thank you for the food, you can go now,” he laughed punching his brother in the arm.

 

“No way, I’m sticking around to make sure Prince Charming isn’t comatose.” Gabriel had a wicked glint in his eye, “Oooh or is it Snow White. Try waking him with  _ true love’s kiss,”  _ he teased, smacking his lips playfully at Castiel who swatted him away. The smile dropped from his face though when he saw the man splayed on the bed where Castiel had led him.

 

“Dean,” Gabriel muttered, his voice soft and low, which apparently surprised both him and Castiel. 

 

“You know him?” Castiel asked, his eyes wide as he looked between them.

 

Gabe nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets uncomfortably. Gabe knew it must have been something really bad for Dean and Benny to have called off the wedding, but seeing the guy passed out looking like hell warmed over was still pretty unsettling. “Yeah, I was...I was actually going to make his wedding cake.” 

 

Dean made a soft noise behind them and Castiel quickly pushed Gabriel out of the room.  If Dean woke up and saw Gabe there, Castiel had no idea how he’d react.  “Oh god. This is an insanely small world.” he said with a sigh.  

 

“Was his fiance at least a good guy?” he whispered, looking towards the closed door.

 

Gabe shrugged, his shoulders sagging a little. “Yeah, I mean from what I could tell anyway. They really felt like they could go the distance. If you’d have seen him before, Cassie, you’d have been really shocked to be told it was the same guy.” 

 

“Yeah. I mean he was so cocky and sure of himself until we got here.  I think I triggered something because it was like flipping a switch.  We ended up talking for a while about him and his fiance. Maybe he can make things right between them,” Castiel said with a smile, leading Gabriel towards the door.

 

“You’re really something else, lil bro. I don’t think I know anyone else who’d go through all this for someone they didn’t know a few hours ago,” Gabe answered, heading toward the door with a quick wave and a shake of his head in disbelief.

 

“I’m hoping someday all this good karma will help me finding someone of my own,” Castiel smiled a little sadly before shutting the door, blocking out whatever Gabriel planned on saying next.  He quickly grabbed up the bag of food and entered the bedroom, smiling a little that Dean still hadn’t moved.  He placed the bags on the dresser and sat down next to him, gently rubbing his arm a bit.

 

“Dean?  Can you hear me?”

 

When Dean came to there was a hard pounding in his head but it didn’t last long. As soon as the sun flickered onto the backs of his eyelids, it was mostly gone. He blinked lazily up at Cas who was still there and that’s when it all slammed into him again. This time though, he was slightly more prepared for it and with a touch of bravado, Dean realized exactly what he needed to do. He had to make it right and the first step was probably trying to figure out where Benny was stationed. The Army wouldn’t give that information out to just anyone and since they weren’t actually married, Dean would have to explore back alleys, maybe have Charlie do her hacker thing, maybe have his dad call in a few favors or something, anything to help, but before any of that. He’d thank Cas.

 

Grinning wide and wrapping his arms around Cas almost immediately, Dean pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” leaving his mouth over and over again. 

 

Castiel laughed softly and hugged him back, kissing his cheek as they pulled apart, “For whatever I did or said, you’re welcome.  I had my brother drop off some breakfast, so eat, shower and then get your man back,” he said turning to leave but paused, quickly writing down his number on a random piece of paper on the dresser.

 

“If you ever need to talk or just want to hang out, give me a call.  I’d really like if we could be friends,” he said with a shy smile.

 

Dean wanted to reassure Cas that they’d see each other all the time, that after everything he’d done how could they not be friends, but the truth was that he couldn’t predict how Benny would handle him being friends with Cas, and on the off chance Benny would give him another chance, Dean wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to fuck it up. “I’ll do that, I can't...I mean, I’ll never be able to thank you enough for what you did but just never forget that. Even if he doesn’t take me back, I- Well you changed my life, Cas. So yeah, thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome, Dean, take care of yourself,” he said giving the man another hug before leaving the apartment with a sigh.

 

Dean followed Cas’ instructions and tried to eat but his nervous stomach wouldn’t hold much and soon he was in the shower and texting Sam to give him a ride to get his car. When he didn’t pick up, Dean called a cab, not wanting to put anyone else out. Less than an hour after Cas had left his apartment, Dean was in the Impala on his way to his parents house determined to get Benny back.


	12. Chapter 12

Bursting through the front door, Dean couldn't contain himself. When he didn't spot his dad anywhere in sight he headed for the kitchen. 

 

“Mom?” Dean called out, searching through the house as he yelled.

 

Mary froze in mid-folding and dropped the shirt on the bed as she hurried down stairs, “Dean?  What is it sweetheart?” she asked.

 

“Mom, there you are! Do you know where dad’s at? I need his help with something.” Dean felt better than he had since the day that asshole Cole showed up on their doorstep.

 

“Oh honey, your father isn't here, he's at the shop.  What did you need?” Mary said, completely blown away at how different her son looked.  The last time she saw him he was pale, eyes nearly hollowed out by all the crying he “didn't” do.  Now his eyes were brighter and he was practically vibrating with an intense energy.

 

“I need to find Benny, Mom. I- I’m gonna get him back and I was hopin’ dad could call some of his old service buddies and help me track him down.” Dean replied, his smile widening at the mention of his fiance. Dean was pretty sure that Benny would forgive him but even if he didn’t nothing would keep him from giving it a try. 

 

Mary stared at her son, a huge smile beginning to grow on her lips, “Not that I'm not extremely glad for you but what brought this on?”

 

Feeling the heat of embarrassment flush his face, Dean tampered down his memory of what brought Cas into his life. “I uh, I drove by the house, saw a sold sign and went a little out of my mind.”

 

Shaking his head, Dean continued. He didn’t really wanna talk about this with his mom but once he took the cork out with Cas everything seemed to start pouring. “I uh, I took a guy home last night but I stopped it before it got out of hand and we talked, a lot. When I realized what an asshole I’ve been, I knew what I had to do next.”

 

Mary couldn't help how wide her eyes got at the mentioning of another man.  It never once dawned on her that Dean could move on from Benny but her heart squeezed tightly that Dean had come to his senses.  

 

Deep down she knew she should speak with Benny first but she felt she knew the man well enough now.  Without a word she crossed over to her special little box that held all her recipes and plucked out something.

 

“Before you go and talk to your father, there's something you need to see first,” she said softly before pressing the small metal item into her son’s palm.  

 

“A key? What’s this go to, Mom?” Dean’s unbridled happiness dropping momentarily to be both curious and a little worried at what it could mean. Dean took a seat on the arm of the couch and hoped that it wasn’t anything too bad.

 

“Think about it kiddo,” she said touching the side of his face.  She watched as the knowledge seeped into his beautiful green eyes.  

 

Looking down at it Dean could tell right away it was a house key, the holes cut out of the top a being a good place to start. Then he wondered if it unlocked Benny’s house, but shook his head at that immediately because he already had a copy of that on the ring with his baby’s keys. It felt like he got struck by lightning when the realization cracked through him. “The house, our house…”

 

_ Benny had bought the house for them. _

 

“I-Are you sure he’d w-want me to have it?” Dean asked, his voice trembling more than it had since he’d finished his talk with Cas. Something about it being his mom, the familiarity behind her eyes calmed him as a million different scenarios sped rapidly through his mind.

 

“Sweetheart, why else would he have bought it even after you ended things and he knew he’d have to leave? He closed the deal so quickly that he didn’t even get to see the place he just dropped the keys off to me and then he was gone,” she said, “Just...go to the house.  There’s something else that you need to see.”

 

“Mom, I-” Dean’s voice unsteady and raw. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. Thank you didn’t seem enough but his head was murky and he couldn’t really pinpoint exactly what he was thinking. Feeling the lump in his throat grow heavier, Dean swallowed around it. “Yeah. Yeah I can do that.” 

 

Squeezing his hand so tightly around the key that it left an imprint, Dean kissed her cheek. Then he took a deep breath and headed toward the door. Stopping just in the entryway, he turned. “Thanks, Mom. I uh, I love you.”

 

“I love you too sweetheart, call me later so I know you’re okay,” she said with a stern look.

 

Dean nodded and stepped through the door. Traipsing down the familiar path to his baby parked in the driveway, Dean couldn’t help but feel a hope blossoming in his chest. It stood to reason that if Benny bought the house for them, that he’d at least be willing to talk about forgiving Dean’s selfish ass. Knowing that, and being sure that he’d do whatever it took to get another chance made the rolling in his stomach come to a stop. He was finally starting to believe his dreams weren’t completely dead, maybe just delayed. 

 

The closer Dean got to the house, the heavier the key felt in his palm. He should have sat it down, put it in his pocket, or even added it to the ring hanging from the steering column, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Half terrified it would disappear or he’d wake up if he didn’t feel it digging into his palm.  When he pulled up to the house, there was a nervous anticipation and a gleeful excitement both hidden beneath his skin. It was fair to say he’d never been more on edge.

 

He walked up the short path to the front door and took a few deep breaths, needing the excess of oxygen in his lungs to push him forward. Sliding the key into the lock, he quickly let himself in and closed the door behind him, falling back against it instantly. Dean stood there for what felt like forever, breath hitching in his throat no matter how slow he tried to exhale. 

 

Reaching for the switch he flipped the lights on, a little surprised to find the electricity turned on and quite a few changes to the space. Either Benny hired an interior decorator that knew them really well or Mary was in on more than one secret. The house was furnished when they’d taken the tour, and all the same pieces were still in place but along with that, there were touches of   _ home. _

 

There were pictures hanging on the wall, warm throw pillows and candles on nearly every surface of the living room. The coffee table was clean save for one basket plucked in the middle where a nice chunk of envelopes were stacked. Dean promised himself to go back to that but he wanted to see the rest. 

 

In the kitchen, the cabinets were full of dinnerware, pots and pans, and accents hung beautifully around each wall. The bedroom was gorgeous, a deep grey comforter draped over a familiar bed. More photos sitting up across the top of a brand new bedroom set. Pictures of Dean and Benny together, it wasn’t til Dean felt a drop of liquid splashing against his hand that he realized he was crying. Everything was getting to be a little too much. 

 

Turning, he ignored the urge to explore further and instead went back to the living room, instantly reaching for the letters addressed to him and stacked neatly in the long willow basket. Taking another few breaths, Dean opened them and began reading. One by one he went through the stack, each word making him even more eager than the last. After so long of nothing, no contact with Benny, Dean felt the pit in his gut, the hunger for Benny’s touch, his smile, his hearty laugh, and his love-filled words, finally being fed. As it happened though, it only seemed to make his hunger grow. 

 

Dean stared at the last envelope almost too afraid to open it, afraid it would all be over then, that he’d no longer have the tether between him and his love. He needed to see it though, needed to feel the last of what Benny had sent for him. So he opened it, and with a full heart and an insatiable desire, Dean began to read. 

 

_My Sweetheart,_

 

_I have been writing you all of these letters to keep my promise to you.  I hope one day you can read them and remember that I always loved you and always chose you.  Though the reality of it is, you'll never see it differently and I can not be more sorry._

 

_I need to be realistic here, and it's not my intention to scare you but, me and Cole got a secret mission and if I'm being honest Cher, I'm scared.  This is the first time I've actually been terrified that I may not come home.  Cole keeps insisting nothing's gonna happen that we'll be fine, that our team has our back.  I've still got butterflies in my stomach that won't die down.  And as the sappy romantic you believe me to be, it's only when I look at the ring or of a faded photo of you that I feel a bit calmer._

 

_I love you so much Dean and I will never love someone this much ever again in my life.  I wish so fucking badly I could have heard your voice one more time or even just grabbed my balls and called you myself.  But I was a coward and never could do anything right._

 

_More than anything...I wish I could have rightfully called you my husband just once.  If I don't make it home, that will be my biggest regret._

 

_I'm sorry for all the times I made you cry and for all the times you may have doubted my love for you for even a second._

 

_The house is yours, no matter what.  Please don't be angry with your momma for keeping it a secret. I asked her to help me and you know how much I've always loved Mary.  I'm praying every night that I'll be able to come home and you'll still welcome me._

 

_I love you my sweetheart, my cher, my darlin’....always and forever._

 

_Benny Lafitte._

 

The page was wet with his tears by the time he finished and Dean felt a sick ache in his gut the moment he finished. The date stamped on the corner of the envelope over a week earlier. All the others dated at least every three days. The acid rising up in his throat only became even more violent and Dean staggered outside, retching the instant he bent over the porch railing. 

 

He had to find Benny, he had to get to him somehow. Anyhow. 

 

Not knowing where to go or who to talk to outside of his mom, Dean rushed to Benny’s old house, the Impala speeding down the highway nearly doubling the legal speed-limit. Dean didn’t know what he was hoping for, maybe that his future husband would be waiting there for him with open arms, or that for some fucking reason he’d find someone or something to help him. 

 

But there was nothing and no one waiting on him. 

 

Dean slammed the door to the Impala, and pulled out his phone, closing his eyes as he waited for an answer. 

 

“Dean?  Honey?” Mary asked the second she picked up the phone. 

 

“Mom, I - I think somethin’s wr-wrong,” Dean started, but the pain in his chest kept growing he couldn’t hardly get a full breath. All he managed to get out was, “Benny.”

 

“Dean, calm down.  What happened?  Did something happen at the house?” she asked, her own worry and panic rising.  There was a steady knock on the door but she ignored it.  Her son was more important.  “Just breathe sweetheart.”

 

“P-postmark. S’been over a week.” Dean mumbled through the haze of panic and utter horror at the thought of something happening to Benny, especially with the way everything ended. Dean would never forgive himself if he didn’t have the chance to make things right.

 

“Dean!” She called out but her son wasn’t listening, he was muttering things about a post date.  Grabbing up her purse and jacket, she hurried towards the front door.  Dean was in no condition to drive and she had to see for herself what the hell had happened.  When she opened the door she completely forgot someone had knocked on it.  There was a man standing there with a polite smile but he looked drained, his arm stuck tightly in a sling.

 

“Hello ma’am, are you Mary Winchester?” he asked.

 

“Dean, honey I need you to calm down,” She said into the phone before turning her attention to the strange man, “Yes?  And you are?”

 

“I’m so sorry to bother you but, I need help finding your son, Dean. My name’s Cole Trenton…”

 

Even with the loud ringing in his ears and the pain wrapping tightly in his gut to distract him, Dean heard the familiar voice and immediately turned turned the key over and started the Impala up. It was only a few minute drive between their old house and his mom’s place and he knew he’d be there even sooner. 

 

“Asshole!” Dean roared, the tires peeling across the blacktop as he sped toward his childhood home. “I’ll be there in just a minute, Mom. Don’t talk to him, but don’t let him leave.” 

 

Mary frowned but chose to close the door and stay out on the porch, “My son’s on his way back,” she said quickly.  Cole nodded, moving to lean up against the banister.  “Please be careful,” she said softly through the phone.

* * *

 

The Impala screeched to a halt and Dean tore out of it, running up the steps and barely getting a glimpse of the guy before he felt the warmth of Cole’s skin against his fist and the twinge of pain that came from the impact. “First you take my future husband off on some goddamn mission, then you tell him everything is gonna be fine, but here you are standing on my front porch and where’s he, huh? He’s not fucking here, Cole So where the fuck is he?”

 

“Dean!” Mary shouted, grabbing at her son’s arm and yanking him back.  She didn’t blame Dean for hitting him though, now that she knew who this man was.

 

“Shit!” Cole cried, wiping at his bleeding mouth as he tried to right himself, “I’m here to talk to you about him!” 

 

Still overwhelmed by all the emotions pulsing inside him, Dean shook his head and held back the tears. He didn’t want to give the jackass any sign of weakness. No matter how badly he wanted to keep punching, Dean knew he needed to stop. Crossing his arms over his chest and glaring back over at Cole, he continued. “Then get to talkin’.” 

 

Cole nodded, wincing as he rolled his shoulder too much, “Did you get that last letter Benny sent you?” 

 

Feeling ice run through his overheated veins, Dean didn’t like the finality of the word last spewing from Cole’s mouth. Despite himself, he nodded and waited for Cole to finish.

 

“So I expect he told you about our secret mission.” Cole sighed heavily and leaned back against the banner, “Before I continue, I want you to know that Benny’s alive,” he said. 

 

Dean’s chest heaved as the words filtered into his mind and he heard his mother muttering her own relief behind him. Dean softened immediately, but he still looked over at Cole with a glare. “Still debating whether or not to take another swing at your face.” 

 

“Please don’t,” Cole laughed a little even though his face looked pained, “Our last mission failed. It was an ambush.  Somehow they got word that two snipers were there and found us. The first shot was aimed at my head but Benny jumped in front of it.  He got hit in the chest,” Cole explained softly, “The second shot got me in the shoulder while I was trying to drag Benny underneath our truck.”

 

Dean felt his legs go out from under him. Cole said Benny was alive but a shot in the chest didn’t sound like something you just walked away from. He almost fell to his knees on the porch, and if not for his grip on the railing he probably would have. Swallowing hard, he repeated the words as if he heard it again it might make sense. “Shot, Benny was...Benny was shot.” 

 

“He’s alive sweetheart, he’s alive,” Mary whispered into Dean’s ear, trying to reassure him that Benny wasn’t gone.  She swallowed back the lump in her throat as she ran her hands soothingly up and down his back and shoulders.

 

“What happened?” she asked.  Cole nodded, his own tears brimming in his eyes.

 

“I honestly didn’t think we were gonna make it, but the rest of our unit found us.  Both of us have been honorably discharged, and at first I thought Benny would come home.  When he got on a different plane it was then I remembered you two broke up.”

 

“Then why are you here?  Where did Benny go?” Mary asked.

 

“While we were laying under that truck., Benny kept mumblin’ something that I didn’t understand at first.  Then things got really quiet and I heard him, kept saying _my sweetheart_.  I’m not the smartest man, but I knew he was talking about Dean.  He made me promise that if anything happened to him, I’d come and tell you myself.  Benny may be breathing, but he’s still a very broken man.  And I’m keeping my promise to him,” Cole said with a little smile, “He’s in Louisiana.”

 

The image of Benny half out of it, nearly dying underneath a dusty truck halfway across the world hit Dean like a ton of bricks. He could picture it, saw Benny mumbling as shots rang out overhead. He could practically hear his pet name muttered between his fiance’s lips and that’s when he lost it. Both Mary and Cole reached for him as he began to fall to his knees. 

 

“Dean, listen to me, Benny’s alive.  He’s still alive and waiting for you. C’mon sweetheart breathe. Benny’s still here,” Mary said against Dean’s ear, her hand pressing against his chest over his heart to help keep the ragged breathing under control.

 

It took a few minutes, but the reminder that Benny wasn’t lying in a hospital bed somewhere loosened the undeniable clench throughout his entire body. Turning to give his mom a kiss on the cheek, Dean had already made up his mind. Half dazed from the whiplash of emotion, Dean finally spoke. “Well, looks like I’m headed back to the bayou.”


	13. Chapter 13

Dean thought about calling, even composed a hundred different texts throughout the thirteen hour drive. Hell, he’d even debated flying but quickly decided that making it there faster was less important than making it there alive. Dean trusted his baby to protect him, his own ability to drive even with other idiots on the road with him, so the car it was. 

 

He drove straight through, mostly because Mary made him sleep, shower, and eat before he left. Though, she was helpful enough to pack him a bag while he did. He couldn’t remember the exact route he took to get down to Rosaline’s house in the swamplands, but he got close. It took him a few wrong turns but soon enough he was staring at the cabin by the docks. 

 

Feeling the nervousness in his gut pick back up a little, Dean made a few hesitant steps. Holding onto the weathered porch railing and biting at his lower lip, he knocked a few times against the heavy wooden door. Stepping back just a little, he waited for a response. 

 

Rosaline hummed softly as she made her way to the door, not even checking first before opening it.  The towel she was drying her hands with nearly fell to the floor when she saw  _ him _ on her porch.  Feeling the scowl draw down her face she made a humph noise, “What do you want?”

 

“I’m sorry for showing up out of the blue, ma’am but I was really hoping I could see Benny. I think there’s some things I really need to say to him.” Dean said, feeling even more embarrassed than before. It was clear that Mrs. Rosaline wasn’t too happy with him, but he’d beg on bended knee if he needed to. 

 

“And why on earth would I tell you where my poor grandson is?  He’s been through enough,” Rosaline grumbled, shaking her head.  She had really liked Dean, truly believed that he would treat Benny well.  Then she received a letter from Benny, not only telling her that he was being called back into action but that Dean had broken up with him.  She’d been furious and if she had Dean’s address, would have driven there herself to flog him.

 

The worst had been when Benny appeared on her doorstep a few days ago, a complete shell of the man she knew.  He hardly spoke to her, barely touched any of his food and never slept.  It wasn’t until this morning when she found him actually wanting to do something and she didn’t stop him.

 

“Ma’am I know that I really screwed things up and even though you probably hate me right now, I’m here to make it right. I..I’m here to ask Benny to take me back,” Dean paused, wondering for the first time in a while if his fiance really would forgive him. If Benny felt half the anger that was pouring off Mrs. Rosaline, Dean didn’t have a chance. “If he doesn’t want me after I’ve said my peace, I promise not to bother you two ever again.”

 

Rosaline stepped out of the house and stared up at Dean, sighing heavily she looked out at her property, “I shouldn’t tell you.  In fact I have every right to demand you get the hell out of here and leave my poor boy alone,” she hissed, quickly flicking a tear that managed to find its way down her cheek.

 

“I have...never seen him like this,” she whispered before turning back to give Dean a fierce look, “You make this right Dean.  I swear to God if you hurt him anymore, no one will find your body,” she growled before stomping back into the house.

 

“He’s at the docks!” she yelled then slammed the door shut.

 

Reeling from the loud smack of the wood, Dean half stumbled back down the steps. When he got back to the Impala, he sat there and worried his lip between his teeth a little as he thought everything through for the millionth time. He’d expected things to be hard, but the venom coming out of Mrs. Rosaline worried him that he’d fair the same with Benny. It didn’t matter, he thought to himself as he shook off the sting. Dean knew what he had to do. Even if Benny hated him, even if he’d never take him back, Dean still needed to try. 

 

Maneuvering the Impala to roll down the gravel leading over to the docks, Dean took a deep breath. He could see Benny, tinkering with something in his hands, but he wasn’t close enough to see what. Everything inside him itched to run to Benny, to throw his arms around him and just never let go, but he hesitated. Dean wasn’t sure he’d be welcomed and the idea of being shut down had him terrified to move forward. 

 

He watched as Benny rubbed at his chest, probably fiddling with the bandages or maybe just remembering the wound. That was all it took to have Dean stepping out of the Impala and making his way over to the dock.

 

Benny had to close his eyes, the pain in his chest was stinging and the stitches pulled as he tried to move around.  His Gran tried to tell him to take it easy but he couldn’t stay in that house.  No matter where he went and what he did, something reminded him of Dean.  He just wanted to forget for just a few minutes.  Sighing heavily he turned and caught sight of someone walking down the dock and for a split second, he thought it was Dean.

 

“God dammit, not here,” he gasped, dragging his hand down his face.  This was why he came here. There shouldn’t be any reminders of his ex, but yet his fucking ghost followed him.  He should have known.  

 

Dean paused when his boot hit the first plank of wood and the smack drew Benny’s eyes up from his lap. The look of awe passing over his features gave him hope momentarily but then Benny just put his head down into his palms, and that’s when Dean knew he was clearly a disappointment. He almost turned around and left Benny alone, not wanting to make things any more difficult for the man he loved, but something pushed him forward.

 

Benny swallowed hard, trying to will away the image of Dean walking towards him when he heard the footsteps getting closer.  They sounded so real.  He looked up and felt his heart slam roughly against his chest, making him gasp a little in pain.

 

“Dean?” he whispered, wanting so badly to reach out but he felt stuck.

 

“I’m so sorry, Benny. I- I fucked everything up. If- If you want me to l-leave,” Dean started, the tears rolling without permission. He thought he could do this, could be stronger than this but seeing Benny again, having him within reach was just too fucking much. His emotions rocked through him in waves of panic, grief, happiness, want, everything just everything overpowering him completely. 

 

“You’re here. You’re actually here in front of me,” Benny said, completely ignoring whatever it was Dean was muttering, through his question of Benny wanting him to leave did stick enough for him to start shaking his head.  He hesitated for a moment before he grabbed at Dean’s arm, his body shuddering when he could actually feel Dean’s warmth on his fingers, “No...don’t...don’t ever leave please,” he gasped, tremors starting to overtake him from his gut.

 

When he heard the words, Dean almost couldn’t believe it but Benny’s hand was firm on his arm and there was really nothing holding him back anymore. Closing the gap between them and getting into Benny’s space, Dean felt dizzy with hope. He flicked his gaze toward the bright blue eyes and then down to run across the sight of Benny’s slightly parted lips. “Can I-” 

 

Benny stared down into Dean’s eyes, they were so bright, exactly the way he remembered them and his throat locked up.  He gave a timid nod before cupping the sides of Dean’s face and just barely brushing their lips together.  It still felt as if he was in a dream, that at any moment he would wake up and Dean would be gone.  A broken noise left his lips as his arms lowered to wrap around Dean’s waist, clinging tightly to him. 

 

A shudder spun through his whole body as Benny pulled him in. The soft, tentative kiss turning heated quickly. Dean latched onto the plump pink lip, dragging it between his teeth as the feeling of  _ right _ washed over him. It wasn’t until he felt Benny’s mouth on his that Dean truly felt the loss he’d been left with over the last month. The phantom ache in his gut was nothing compared to the void he then realized was there. “Fuuuuck, Ben. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I was stupid and selfish and I swear to God if you take me back I’ll never leave you, never again.”

 

Benny laughed softly and kissed Dean again to shut him up, only pulling away when Dean let out a soft hum, “I’m sorry too, Dean,” he said dragging his thumb over Dean’s cheek.  He took in a deep breath and winced.  

 

“I need to sit down,” he said blushing a little as he moved to sink down on the bench, eagerly pulling Dean to sit on his lap.  

 

As much as Dean loved the feeling of Benny’s warm thighs beneath him he scooted over to sit beside him on the bench. “You need to take it easy, I.. I don’t want to make that any worse. Also, Mrs. Rosaline was pretty damn scary with the threats, so I’m not willing to risk it, whether she meant emotional or physical pain.”

 

Benny chuckled, taking up Dean’s hand instead, threading their fingers together and giving a shaky sigh when he saw the ring still on his finger.  He brought them up to his lips and held their hands there until he was breathing a bit easier.  

 

Swallowing hard and giving Dean a warm smile, he said, “She can be pretty terrifying, but I’ll talk to her.  I think she was more scared about this and took it out on you,” he said tapping at his chest with his other hand.

 

“Well, that wasn’t exactly my fault, but I don’t mind taking the heat.” Dean paused, a grim expression on his face as his lips thinned out. “Honesty, Ben, when I heard what happened, and I saw it in my head, I..I damn near had a panic attack. I’ve had a few of them recently.”

 

Dean saw the shock in Benny’s eyes but quickly shook his head, “I’m fine. It’s just, picturing you over there, thinkin’ I didn’t want you anymore, that I didn’t care...it gutted me. I felt like something clawed my insides out.” Taking a deep breath, trying to quelch his rabbiting pulse, Dean continued, “I don’t ever want you to think that, not even for a second. I love you, Benny Lafitte and if you let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life making up for what I’ve done.”

 

“I love you too my sweetheart, but you don’t owe me anything,” Benny said quickly pressing a finger against Dean’s lips when he tried to argue, “Shhh, we can keep blaming ourselves or, we can just let it go.  I realized that I had too many regrets when I was laying under that truck, and I’d rather remedy that.  If you’ll still have me as your husband that is,” he said giving Dean a hopeful smile. 

 

“With you always,” Dean replied lifting his hand up to make the point.

 

* * *

 

 

Pulling the strap of Benny’s ridiculously heavy bag off his shoulder, Dean sank the last of their stuff into the trunk of the Impala. Seeing Benny smile was enough to fill his heart with joy and Dean reached for his phone, thinking of sending Cas a thank-you text. It wasn’t til then that he remembered the full experience of that night and a cold chill breezed past him.

 

Just as he was about to start the engine, Dean turned to Benny with a sad expression. “I uh, before we leave there’s probably something I should tell you.”

 

Benny put his phone back in his pocket and glanced up at Dean, the look on his fiance’s face making his chest squeeze a bit.  He had a feeling what this was and if he was being honest with himself, probably should have seen it coming.

 

“What is it?” he asked, looking down at his hands.

 

“Look, I’m not making any excuses or anything like that, but you gotta understand that I was in a really bad place, and when I drove by the house and I saw the sold sign, it just..it wrecked me.” Dean paused, his heart hammering in his chest. Benny had already forgiven him for being selfish and letting him go like that, but this, this was something entirely different. 

 

“I went to the closest bar I could find and I got wasted.”

 

“Dean…” Benny started but Dean just shook his head and kept going.

 

“There was a guy. We didn’t... I mean I didn’t have sex with him or anything, but I was going to, Ben. I took him back to my apartment and I was going to fuck him…” Dean’s voice broke over the words and he wanted to apologize, wanted to scream but nothing came out. 

 

Benny felt sick. He didn’t need to hear this. Didn’t want to.  Before he could say anything he’d regret he got out of the car and took in a deep breath, his hand coming up to press against the bandages on his chest.  In the back of his head he knew Dean may find someone else, but this was a little too much.  He heard the Dean’s door close and he held up a hand to keep Dean silent for a second.

 

“What…” Benny swallowed back the urge to shout and closed his eyes, “What made you stop?”

 

“You, Ben. It was you. I-He uh, he bit my neck. Next thing I knew I’d damn near kicked him out of bed. He’s, I mean...I know it’s not pretty or nice to think about but he’s actually one of the main reasons I figured out how badly I screwed up.” 

 

Benny nodded and leaned back against the car as he pressed his thumb against his eye, “I’m uh, I’m glad you didn’t do anything with him but this is going to take me some time,” he said softly, the pit in his stomach dropping a bit more at the mental image he was getting of Dean with someone else while he lay bleeding out under a truck in the middle of a fucking desert.

 

“Give me a sec okay?” he said, heading back into the house without another glance at Dean.  

 

“Ben, I-” Dean started to call out, he wanted to apologize again but deflated when he realized it wouldn’t change anything, wouldn’t help him in any way. He didn’t want to push Benny when all he needed was a little time so Dean kept his mouth shut and gave him what he asked for. Sliding into the Impala Dean slammed his head back against the seat and did the only thing he could do...wait.  

 

Benny went inside and leaned against the door, trying to will the damn tears away, but they came anyway.  Of course, his Gran had been watching through the window and was on him in the time it took for two breaths.  She hugged him tightly and it was all he needed before he broke down.

 

“ _ Je vais le tuer, puis cacher le corps! _ ” she shouted.  Benny shook his head and pulled her away from the door.  She was tiny, but damn was she strong.

 

“Gran, no. You can’t. Gran!” he shouted, his tears suddenly drying as he laughed.  He managed to drag her from the door but not before she threw something at it.

 

“ _ Le Batard!” _ she crossed her arms over her stomach and spat at the ground.  Benny couldn’t help smiling and then kissing her forehead.

 

“Yeah, that he may be, but he’s my  _ batard _ Gran.  And I can’t help it. I love him, and if you want to be at the wedding you can’t threaten to murder him and bury him somewhere,” he said.  Rosaline made a face but thawed out a bit, pulling his head down to kiss his cheeks.

 

“Alright cher,” she said.  Benny smiled down at her and gave her another tight hug that lasted a few minutes before he finally let go to head back outside.

 

When Benny took his seat in the car, Dean couldn’t help but breathe out in relief. Things probably weren’t fixed, but at least the plan hadn’t seemed to change too drastically. Mostly unsure of what to do, Dean just sat there. Quietly wondering what Benny must be thinking.

 

“Gran threatened to hide your body again,” Benny said, looking over at Dean with a serious face for about two seconds before he snorted out a laugh.  Dean looked thoroughly confused which was kind of adorable.  Benny took up his hand and turned as much as he could to look at Dean.

 

“I fucking hate the fact that you touched someone else. That someone else touched and kissed you.  I want to be angry with you Dean, but I just...I can’t.  I mean, if he’s the one that finally made you get your head out of your ass, maybe I should thank him,” he said with a little smile.

 

“Ben, I know, I know how fucked up it was, okay. I wasn’t trying to hide it but I just, I didn’t think about it. I was just so relieved you were willing to take me back,” Dean paused half throwing himself in the passenger seat to get closer to Benny. “But, then I just I thought about him, about what he said, and I wanted to tell him how much better everything was and that’s when I remembered.” 

 

“Hey, hey. I know.  C’mere,” he said, gently pulling Dean closer and kissing him, his eyes fluttering shut at the wonderful taste of his fiance’s mouth.  He pulled away with a slight nip to Dean’s bottom lip. “What matters to me is that you didn’t go all the way through with it.  I am curious though. What did he say that made you change your mind?”

 

“Well that’s the thing though, he didn’t really say much of anything. He just... I dunno, he made me think of it myself,” Dean answered, confusing himself a little as he thought back on it. “I wasn’t in the best shape to remember all the details, but he just asked me a bunch of questions that made me rethink everything again, and then I realized what a fucking idiot I’d been.” 

 

“You weren’t an idiot sweetheart. You were scared, upset and felt abandoned.  I’m glad he was able to help you come back to me though.  He seems...kinda strange,” Benny laughed.

 

“I wouldn’t have...y’know. I don’t know what I was thinking, but even if he hadn’t triggered the memory of you like he did, I wouldn’t have, Benny. It’s important that you know that.” Dean started the engine, too terrified to look over and see the thin line of Benny’s lips or the sadness in his eyes at having brought it up again, but it was something he needed to say. 

 

Without protest, the Impala backed out of the driveway and onto the blacktop. With classic rock pouring out from the speakers, they moved onto the highway, Dean pushed the pedal down and let the tires squeal against the asphalt, being careful not to jar Benny too much. The wound in his chest was still healing and hopefully Dean could make up for his part in the pain. 

 

Benny kept glancing over at Dean and each time he saw the clench in his jaw.  He saw a little rest stop coming up and cleared his throat, “Cher, can you pull over?” he asked pointing towards the off ramp.

 

“Yeah, yeah sure. Everything okay?” Dean asked, taking the exit. He slowed down and pulled into the space before he came to a stop and chanced a look over at Benny. 

 

“Mmhmm, c’mon,” he said pulling on Dean’s hand until he slid out through Benny’s door.  After he closed it he wrapped his arms tightly around his fiance and just held him close.  Any time Dean tried to speak Benny shushed him then pressed his face into Dean’s neck.  After a few minutes he finally felt whatever it was knotted inside of Dean loosen, his body nearly sagging against Benny’s.

 

“My sweetheart,” he whispered.

 

“Ben y-you almost died…” Dean breathed, the words just barely coming out. If he hadn’t been so close to Benny’s ear the man probably wouldn’t have heard him. “And..and I, God I’ve fucked everything up.”

 

“I’m here Dean. I kept my promise and came back to you. I always will,” he whispered, holding Dean even tighter as his fiance fell apart in his arms.  He slipped a hand up the back of Dean’s shirt to touch his skin and both of them sighed a little.  Gently he moved Dean’s head to rest above his heart and smiled when Dean drew in a shaky breath.  “I’m here.”

 

Dean stood there, allowing Benny to just hold him for too long, until Benny literally had to sit down. When he eased him back down into the passenger side of the Impala Dean felt like a new man. His emotions had been all over the map since the moment Cole pulled into the driveway of their old house. Having Benny’s strong arms wrapped tightly around him, clinging tightly as if he didn’t ever want to let go, really went a long way in putting some of the strung out feelings to rest. 

  
Benny was exhausted, but he kept his eyes open long enough to watch Dean sink back down into his seat with a much more relaxed posture.  He smiled and brought Dean’s hand up to kiss his fingers before leaning back and finally letting his eyes close.  Soon they would be home and he could finally rest with Dean back in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Benny stepped out of the VA with a spring in his step.  It had been almost three weeks since he’d come home with a hole in his chest, and now he had just been released with a clean bill of health.  His chest would always tighten when it was cold out but other than that, his doctor said he was fine.  

 

And the best part was that he could start having sex again.  It’d been torture not being able to make love to Dean on every available surface in their new house, but since the night they first tried and he felt like he was having a heart attack, they put a quick halt to that.  Biting his lip he started to plan out something special so when Dean came home from work he’d know exactly what was on the menu.

 

He hurried to the grocery store and then back home to start getting dinner ready.  Dean absolutely loved anything he cooked, but he settled on his favorite chili.  He added some very juicy and tender steak instead of beef, and soon the house was filled with the smell of his spices.  He quickly looked up at the clock and grinned, Dean was going to be home soon, and he was practically vibrating with anticipation.

 

When Dean got home from the garage he was looking forward to a nice evening at home with his fiancé. The work he did now was a far cry from the stuff he used to do, but it was still pretty exhausting. Tweaking, repairing, and servicing high-end race cars wasn't easy.

 

Stepping into the living room, Dean chucked his shoes by the door. It didn't matter how many times he walked through the entryway, Dean was still undeniably excited and awed that it was actually theirs. “Ben, I'm home.”

 

Benny got the pot on a low simmer and hurried down the hall, picking Dean up and swinging him around until his legs wrapped around his waist, “Guess what I found out at the VA?” he said with a leer, his hands squeezing at Dean’s ass as he walked somewhat blindly into the kitchen.

 

Dean gasped at the sudden feel of Benny everywhere and the fact that his fiancé was manhandling him with ease. Dean let out a moan of appreciation at the thought. “Mmm what?”

 

Benny set Dean down on the counter and kissed him hungrily, sucking long and hard at his tongue before kissing down to his neck and giving his pulse a bite, “After we eat, I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to feel it for days,” Benny growled against his ear.

 

“Ungh,” Dean moaned, pushing everything else to the back of his mind. Dean rolled his hips as Benny stood between his open thighs. “Dinner can wait.”

 

“But I made your favorite sweetheart,” Benny smirked, grabbing at Dean’s ass to pull him forward.  He moaned loudly as Dean rolled his hips again, “Yeah. Dinner can wait,” he laughed and quickly turned off the oven.  “You wanna go up to our room?” 

 

“Hell yeah. It's about time we christened it properly.” Dean hopped off the counter and eagerly tugged Benny up the stairs.

 

Benny followed easily though he did stop to attack Dean’s mouth several times on the stairs and even more against the walls of the hallway that led to their bedroom.  Then he hiked Dean’s legs up around his waist again and fucked his mouth with his tongue.  But they were both so ready for it, they were starting to get impatient as clothes began to litter the floor.  He finally got Dean in their room and fell back on the bed with his squirmy fiance straddling his waist.

 

“Fuck, Cher, it’s been too fucking long,” he growled, his back arching off the bed when Dean started dragging his hips back and forth.

 

“Damn, Ben, gotta feel you inside me. Don’t get me wrong. The handjobs and blowjobs we’ve been trading off for the last three weeks were nice but nothing compared to being split open on your cock.” Dean moaned, suddenly feeling like his boxers were too restrictive and wanting to tug Benny out of his jeans. Somehow he’d made it upstairs almost naked, but there was still a layer of denim between them and that just wouldn’t do. 

 

Dean rose up on his knees and immediately went for the button of Benny’s jeans, his anxious hands quickly working to get them undone. “Just sit back and relax for now, I’m gonna take really good care of you, Ben.”

 

Hearing the appreciative noises from Benny was enough to spur Dean further. He had the man down to nothing swiftly and hurried to pull off his own final layer. He took a few steps around the bed and pulled out the open bottle of lube before climbing back on top of Benny. This time however, he faced away and bent himself over. Slicking up his own fingers and reaching around to prod at his hole, Dean moaned out when he heard Benny’s growl. “Just enjoy the view.”

 

Benny bit down hard on his lip as he watched Dean slid his fingers deep into that hungry hole of his.  He grabbed up a pillow and got it behind his head so he could watch his fiance a bit better.  Dean was amazing, every inch of his body down to his very core.  If he wasn’t careful he’d spill before Dean could even sink down on him.  

 

“Next time we’re at that store, we need to get me a cock ring,” he grumbled, digging his fingers into Dean’s thighs.  His eyes nearly rolled back when Dean pushed a second finger in and made this amazing noise that went straight to Benny’s cock.  He wasn’t at all surprised that when he looked down at himself he was already dribbling precum.

 

Dean tried to stretch himself open, and had it not been for their fooling around the last couple weeks he’d have never been able to get three fingers in so quickly. Dean hadn’t been been in the mood while Benny was gone, and once he got back there were limits, so feeling even a little full again was new and different. “Fuck. Almost ready for you, Ben. Can’t wait to feel you stretch me open and fill me up again.”

 

“I know sweetheart,” Benny panted dragging his hands up and down Dean’s thighs and over the curve of his ass, spreading his cheeks apart with his thumbs as Dean’s hips jerked back against his own hand.  

 

“Look so good,” Benny licked his dry lips and slapped a hand down hard on Dean’s ass.

 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, but the slight sting of pain only furthered his excitement. His cock bounced with the smack, and he groaned at how badly he wanted to explore that even more, but he was nearly stretched, and he needed Benny inside of him far worse. 

 

Dean pulled his fingers out slowly, a whine pulling out of him so loud he was momentarily worried the neighbors would hear. Of course, he decided quickly that he didn’t give a rat’s ass and instead focused on grabbing at the bottle of lube and stroking a generous amount over the long thick shaft of Benny’s dick. 

 

He turned himself around easily, climbing up to straddle Benny’s hips perfectly. Dean bent forward, smiling as he tugged on his fiance’s lips and let out a small chuckle. Taking Benny’s cock in hand and lining it up, Dean turned back to face his beautiful bear. “I think we’ve both waited long enough.” 

 

“Yes,” Benny moaned as Dean slowly sank down on him.  His vision blurred a bit as his heart hammered in his chest.  The one thing missing from being truly re-connected with Dean was finally there, clicking into place and he had to hold Dean still for just a moment.

 

“Dean….my sweetheart,” Benny moaned, sitting up and kissing him.  Dean was wrapped all around him and Benny was nearly overwhelmed with it.  But he needed more like he needed the air in his lungs.  He kissed at Dean’s eyelids then his cheeks before laying back, finally releasing Dean’s hips to let him move.

 

It wasn’t until he felt the thick weight of Benny easing inside him that Dean realized how much they’d been cut off from one another. Even though they’d done the best they could to work through their issues, there was still something in the back of his mind that kept nagging at him. But them, together like this, it was just overwhelmingly perfect. “Fuuuck, that’s it. God I’ve fucking missed you, Ben. I’ve missed this. Feel so fucking amazing inside me.”

 

Benny nodded, swallowing hard as Dean’s body started move against him, taking him in that much deeper.  He was thankful that his fiance managed somehow to keep it slow for just a moment, allowing for Benny to memorize this all over again.  

 

“ _ Merde, si foutrement belle,”  _ Benny groaned out, his fingers trailing around Dean’s ass to feel himself slipping in and out of him.  

 

Dean’s hips swiveled as he lifted himself up and down on Benny’s thick shaft. His breath hitching each and every time he slid all the way back down. Dean’s back arched naturally and his thighs began to shake under his weight as he found the right angle and the pleasure rocked through him like a lightening bolt. 

 

“Fuuuuuck,” he moaned, it was practically a scream with the added pressure of Benny’s dick pushing against his prostate. Dean’s breath began to come faster as he worked out a rhythm. He could feel Benny bottoming out and rubbing against the bundle of nerves every few thrusts. 

 

Benny bent his knees and lifted up every time Dean would come down, each time both of them letting out a shaky cry.  He dug his fingers into his fiance’s hips and both of them started up an almost rough rhythm, the bed creaking loudly under them.

 

“I’m close, Cher,” he panted, reluctantly letting go with one hand to wrap around Dean’s leaking cock.  “Come for me sweetheart,” Benny growled out the order, his own orgasm just waiting to be released.

 

Dean began to move faster, spearing himself on Benny’s cock with harsh downward thrusts. Grinding down the the hilt as he felt it full and pulsing inside him. The warm grip of Benny’s fingers wrapping around him only furthered how far gone he was. Dean was barely coherent, his mind addled with a lustful haze. He moved faster and harder snapping his hips lower to meet Benny with a loud smack of their skin slapping together. “Right there, Ben. Fuck me, that’s it shit-shit-shit thats it, Benny.”

 

Benny had to squeeze his eyes shut, he wanted to keep watching Dean but the pleasure was too much and he let out a loud shout, “Fuck Dean, come with me, please sweetheart,” he cried, slapping his hand down hard against Dean’s ass as his control slipped.  Somehow he managed to get his eyes back open as he gripped Dean’s hips again and started fucking up into him almost wildly.  

 

The pure awed look on his fiance’s face was his undoing.  All that glorious tanned skin shiny with sweat and those eyes so bright and wide staring down at Benny had him cursing in both English and French as he started to come into Dean’s body.

 

As soon as Dean felt the first rope shooting inside him he knew his restraint was demolished. His own orgasm peaking as more of the hot wet fluid pumped out and filled him up. He nearly collapsed with the intensity of his climax, clutching his hands into the skin of Benny’s torso thankful that his fingers weren’t anywhere near the still a little fragile wound. He had no control over the fact that his blunt nails were digging into Benny’s soft skin. Dean felt the last spurts of his come squirting out onto his stomach with a long string Benny’s name whispered like a prayer.

 

Benny trembled as Dean squeezed tight around him, milking him for every last drop Benny could offer.  His arms wrapped tightly around Dean’s heaving form when he collapsed and placed a lazy kiss to his temple.

 

“Love you,” he whispered, his hands soothing the tremors in his lover’s body and had to take in a deep breath.  “ _ Mon beau mari, _ ” he said tilting up Dean’s face to press their lips together.

 

“Love you too, Ben. More than anything,” he mumbled against Benny’s lips once they pulled away from the kiss. Dean wanted nothing more than to curl up with his fiance and bask in the orgasmic bliss and the warmth he found twirling in his chest. For the first time in a while  _ everything _ felt right again. 

 

* * *

 

Everything was back on track and the wedding rescheduled. Dean didn’t want to wait as long this time so with a quick change of venue to their backyard, they were able to have it just a couple months after Dean chased Benny down to New Orleans, instead of waiting half a year for the 

Castle Tea Room to open up. Sure, it wasn’t a fucking castle, but it was their home and that was good enough for Dean and Benny, no matter what Jo said. 

 

The details were almost finished, all that was left was to find a new florist and to see if they could get Gabriel to agree to make their cake again. Dean worried for a moment that Mrs. Rosaline was still angry with him and would refuse to make the pie for the top as they’d planned before but Benny reassured him she’d be fine with it. 

 

As soon as he stepped inside the bakery Dean’s taste buds began to water. He felt Benny slotting their fingers together with a bright, wide knowing smile. A flush creeped up his neck and into his cheeks as Dean realized he was licking his lips and his breathing was slightly heavier than usual. “Oh shut up.” 

 

“Nuh uh, I love seeing that look on your face. So bright with want for something sweet,” Benny said, his voice lowering into a growl at the word sweet.  Before he could tease Dean anymore someone finally appeared out from the back room.

 

“Welcome to Heaven - Dean?!” Castiel cried, almost dropping the tray of cupcakes he was carrying.  He hadn’t heard a word from the man since their night together and though he was disappointed he had hoped maybe he had gotten back with his boyfriend.  And he’d been right; the man next to Dean was huge and had the brightest smile on his face.  They looked absolutely gorgeous together.

 

“Fu-Cas?” Dean turned, his eyes wide with disbelief. He’d thought about texting the guy. It was probably rude as fuck to just cry all over someone and then not even bother to keep in touch but the last thing Dean wanted to do was to cause Benny any more pain so he hadn’t brought it up. Unsure of what he should do, Dean just stood there slack jawed and anxious.

 

Benny’s smile faded when he realized who this had to be, he tried to keep the bitter curl of jealousy dampened, and he thought he had succeeded until this guy, Cas’s face paled.  Benny squeezed Dean’s hand, but kept quiet.

 

“Um...hello.  G-Gabe’s not here right now. If that’s who you’re looking for?” Castiel said swallowing hard.  Benny was down right glaring at him and Castiel was actually pretty scared for his life right then. 

 

“No, Cas. No, it’s fine. Benny, this is Cas-Cas something and Cas this is my fiance’ Benny Lafitte.” Dean paused, elbowing his fiance’ in the side to get him to stop glaring at Cas. It was clearly freaking the guy out. “We were hoping to talk to Gabriel but uh.. I’m guessing if you’re working here you could probably tell us if he’d have a problem with us reordering the cake and if Gabe could have it done in two weeks.” 

 

“I um, don’t actually work here I’m just...Gabriel’s my brother.” Castiel said giving Dean a knowing look before quickly putting down the tray.  Benny’s eyes softened a bit but Castiel was still worried.  He had begged Gabriel to not force him to take over for today, but his brother had this weird way in convincing him to do things.

 

“Oh, Ohhh, that’s...Actually that’s kind of weird. You two are nothing alike.” Dean said, despite the awkward tension in the room he let out a laugh. “Listen, Cas, I- I thought about texting you or even giving you a call to say thanks, but we’ve had a lot to work through, and I didn’t want to add any extra strain, y’know?” 

 

“Of course, I completely understand.  I’m just happy you two found each other again,” Castiel said with a bright smile.

 

“I was right; you are strange,” Benny laughed, feeling the last bit of ice around his heart melt.  He could see the sincerity behind Cas’s words, and though it was hard to believe now, he could actually see it.  The two of them talking instead of having sex.  

 

“And I guess I should be thanking you,” Benny said sticking his hand out.

 

Castiel stared at him for a second and nodded, a little laugh bubbling out as he shook Benny’s hand, “I’ve been told many times that I’m strange, but you’re welcome.  Um...I think I know where Gabe’s appointment book is, and I’m sure I’ve seen the plan book, too.  Give me a second,” he said with a wide grin as he hurried towards Gabriel’s office in the back.

 

Dean turned to Benny, with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I...”

 

“Hey, it's okay sweetheart.  You had no idea,” Benny said giving Dean a kiss on his forehead.  “And I can understand now...he’s kinda cute,” Benny teased with a wiggle of his eye brows.

 

“He is,” Dean agreed but quickly made a teasing amendment as soon as Benny cocked his head to the side and lifted a brow. “He’s not you though, could never be you. Though he’s probably too hot to be single right? Maybe we should hook him up with someone.”

 

Benny bit his lower lip and glanced over to where Cas had disappeared and smirked, “You know, usually just the thought of anyone else touching what is mine makes me a bit murderous,” he chuckled before leaning in to kiss Dean.

 

“But he seems different.  After we get married and after we've settled, and only if you want, we can get to know him a bit more?” Benny offered.

 

Dean shrugged, he liked Cas well enough, but he wouldn’t risk things with Benny for anyone. “It’s up to you, I want whatever you want, and I’m in no rush. Cas is cool, but you’re the one I love, the one I’m marrying. You’re my forever, Ben.”

 

Benny pulled Dean closer and hugged him tightly, his face instantly going to his favorite spot in Dean's neck.  He kissed the skin there with a hum, “ _ Mon coeur _ .”   The door behind them opened and he smiled a bit warmer towards Cas as he made his way over to them.

 

“Found it and I have really good news.  He's free and kept the cake idea you wanted, unless you wanted to change it?” Castiel asked.

 

“Nope, everything’s gonna be the same except we’re moving it to our backyard. We can just leave the address, and you can tell Gabe to give us a call if he has any questions.” Dean answered, pulling Benny’s hand as he moved over toward the counter. With a wide grin he turned to his fiance and winked before whispering, “Psst, pie.” 

 

“Don't you worry, I'll talk with Gran...oh, you meant you want some now?” Benny laughed squeezing at Dean’s side before attacking his neck with a nip.  “Which one do you want?”

 

“You should pick. I’ll be here all night trying to decide,” Dean teased, his mouth practically watering at all the delicious looking pastries. He chanced a look up at Cas and found a fondness as the guy shook his head at him. “What do you think? Which one is the best?”

 

“Well if I had to choose, the pecan.  It's Gabe's speciality,” Castiel said with a bright smile, easily moving behind the counter to take the pie out.  He watched as Dean all but moaned at the scent.

 

“I guess that answers that,” Benny snorted, “We’ll take two of ‘em Cas,” Benny said about to take out his wallet but Cas held out his hand to stop him.  

 

“Please, my treat.” 

 

“I can’t let you do that, Cas. I know things were - are - a little awkward here, but you didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t feel like you have somethin’ to make up for, okay?” Dean asked, his hand digging into his own back pocket. He took out a couple bills and passed them over, “Though I sure do appreciate the offer.”

 

“Dean, that's not why I offered,” Castiel blushed a little and ignored the cash being held out, “I'm just happy for you two.” Castiel let out a small laugh and backed away before Dean could try to hand him the money again.

 

“Well, thank you Cas,” Benny said gently pulling Dean's arm down to his side.

 

“Yeah, man. Thanks. For everything.” Dean added, turning to head out the door only feel Benny’s hand pulling him back. 

 

“Hey Cas? Once things get settled after the wedding, we’ll give ya a call, yeah?” Benny said giving the guy a smile.  Cas instantly brightened, his head nodding eagerly as he gave them a wave.  Benny chuckled and let Dean pull him out of the bakery this time.

 

“C’mon, Cher, let's get the rest of these appointments done so I can finally marry your ass,” Benny grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Benny stared at himself in the mirror and took in a deep breath, a huge smile breaking out on his face as he blew it out between his lips.  They were finally getting married today.  Dean was just down the hall getting ready and it took everything for Benny to not barge in.  

 

Everything they went through, every little thing that had happened between them had all led up to this moment, and even though a lot of it sucked, he wouldn’t change it.  Not even the small dent in his chest where a bullet nearly cost him his life.  He had been surprised when Dean actually invited Cole to the wedding, and when he asked what changed his mind, Dean merely kissed his scar and said nothing.  

 

He glanced over at the alarm clock on their nightstand and smiled, it was nearly time.  Just a few more minutes and Mary would come get him.  They had talked about this for a long time, even teased at who would be the “bride” but Benny was firm.  Dean had proposed, so Benny got to walk down the aisle.  As long as Mary didn’t mind walking with him.  His soon to be mother-in-law could barely get any words out when he asked, just sniffled and hugged him.  Dean seemed a bit surprised at who he chose but Benny knew a little secret he wasn’t about to spoil.  

 

There was a gentle knock on the door and he quickly fixed up his tie before opening it for Mary to come inside.

 

“Oh Benny, you look gorgeous!” Mary said, her chin trembling a bit.  Benny chuckled and hugged her close, just waiting for the time to pass by.

 

Dean was straightening his tie when he heard the loud rap on the against the wooden door. “Sammy, can you get that for me?” He asked, turning to find his brother wasn’t there anymore. Dean kept fiddling with the material that felt far too loose around his neck as he moved to answer the knock. 

 

When he finally opened it, his jaw dropped in surprise.

 

“Hello Dean,” Rosaline said stepping inside of the room and closed the door.  She moved around the room a bit before coming to a stop in the middle.  

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget what you did but I do forgive you.  My boy loves you too much for me to stay angry, and he’s begged me to open my eyes,” she said, staring up at Dean with a straight face before finally letting it melt into a smile.  “You’re human and did something stupid but you refused to let Benny go, which speaks volumes to me.  I’m proud of the both of you and am so glad to call you family finally,” She said and touched the side of his face.

 

“Benny asked me to give this to you, said you’d know what it meant,” Rosaline said, handing him a little plastic container with a single Calla Lily inside.

 

Dean was surprise that Mrs. Rosaline could stand to look at him let alone welcome him to the the family. He supposed it was best not to poke into it too much, just accept the gift for what it was. “Thank you, ma’am. I promise, I’ll hold onto him as long as he’ll let me this time.” 

 

When he saw the beige flower an untempered smile rose up his face and Dean felt giddy all over again. He’d felt spurts of excitement and jolts of happiness most of the day, but nothing  compared to the emotion that rose up in him when he thought back to the night that Benny handed him one before they left for prom. It was their first full night together as a couple and today, this night would be their first as husbands.

 

_ He couldn’t wait. _

 

“I’m sure you will.  Now, I know it isn’t customary for the one waiting at the altar to have anyone walk with them, but if you would like, I can escort you?” Rosaline asked with a cheeky smile.

 

“I’d be honored, Mrs. Rosaline.” Dean replied. Again he started to mess with his tie but found his hands slapped away and the soft touch of Mrs. Rosaline’s fingers tightening the loose fabric. Feeling a blush over his inability to do the same thing in twice the time, Dean laughed. “Thank you, ma’am.”

 

“You don’t need to call me that anymore, boy.  I’m Gran to you as I am to Benny,” she said patting his face again, “Now come on, let’s get you two married,” she laughed fondly, taking Dean’s hand to escort him out of the room.

 

When they reached the back door, Dean gave a gentle squeeze to Mrs. Rosaline’s hand. Taking a deep breath he offered her his arm and as soon as her hands laced through his hold, Dean led her toward the front. Slowly making his way up the aisle. He pecked her on the cheek as he reached the front row, whispering how lucky he was to escort the most beautiful woman in the room. 

 

Rosaline smiled fondly at Dean and patted the side of his face before taking her seat on Benny’s side.  She couldn’t wait to see her grandson.

 

Mary squeezed Benny’s fingers and he couldn’t help but chuckle when she practically squirmed in her spot.  They were given the go ahead and soon their backyard was filled with the sound of Eddie Van Halen's guitar to the song “Respect The Wind” that Dean chose.  It made Benny grin wide as they stepped out and he got to see Dean in his tux.  He looked amazing and he sucked in a quick breath.

 

This was it.  They were finally getting married and nothing was getting in the way this time.  He wanted to re-check his uniform again and make sure everything was in place but Mary silently reassured him with a squeeze of his hand.  Thankfully, they had been able to get his purple heart in time for the ceremony and he wore it proudly right against the wound he received it for.  

 

The song was just getting ramped up when he finally made it to the front, his eyes taking in the rapturous smile on Dean’s face and the soft lilly pinned to his lapel.  Benny nearly forgot where he was when the urge to kiss his soon to be husband became almost too great.  But he behaved himself with a deep breath.  He took Dean’s hands and squeezed them, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

 

Benny looked so gorgeous in his uniform Dean half zoned out as the man spoke in favor of picturing how slowly he wanted to peel his husband out of it. When it came time for him to recite his vows, Dean blushed when the minister had to call on him twice to pull him out of his fantasy. With a quiet chuckle and bundled nerves in his gut, Dean began his monologue. 

 

“Benny, the month we spent apart was by far the worst time in my life, and as hard as it is to say, I’m also incredibly grateful for having gone through it. In my mind I kind of always thought things with us were a little too easy. Not that I wanted it to be impossible, but I’d always heard that the best things, the things that were forever, that stuff never came easy.” Dean’s hands began to tremble as he spoke, the air in his lungs drying up just a little as he continued his speech. “We’ve always just,  _ fit.  _ Y’know? For a while that worried me. I thought I was being naive about being with you for the rest of my life. I had this little doubt in the back of my mind that I mostly ignored because nothing ever seemed more right for me, than being with you.”

 

Wiping at the corner of his eye as discretely as possible, Dean finished his thoughts. “Now though, now I know what it’s like not to have you. I know what empty and broken truly feels like, and I know the value of being with you. I love you, Ben and for as long as you’ll let me, I’ll never let either of us feel that way again. I promise you here, today, in front of everyone we know and love that I will be with you always.” 

 

Unable to keep himself from it, Dean offered a wink when his lips moved over the familiar “ _ Do you Dean Michael Winchester take-” _ . Bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet he followed the rest of his instructions and slid the thick band onto Benny’s finger feeling more happiness and contentment than he thought he’d ever know. 

 

Benny took in a deep breath and squeezed Dean’s fingers, “My sweetheart, you always seem to steal my thunder.  You did so the very first day we met when you beat me in that race to the day you asked me to marry you.  And even now with your vows,” he said with a soft laugh. 

 

“As corny as it may seem, I don’t remember much of my life before we met, but I do remember every moment I have spent with you.  You have always been it for me, Cher, always.  No one and nothing will ever come between us again, this I will promise you,” Benny said with a bright happy smile, reaching up to gently wipe away one of Dean’s tears as he waited for his own instruction to slide the ring onto Dean’s finger.  

 

The rest of the ceremony passed in a haze until the minister pronounced them husbands and then Dean surged forward, his lips eagerly pushing against Benny’s as he happily wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. The crowd erupted in a loud wave of applause and Dean didn’t back away until Benny huffed out a laugh against his lips and pulled them apart. They walked back toward the house with bubbles being blown at them, the new-agey alternative to rice, Charlie insisted. 

 

Benny pulled Dean close and moved over to the little area where they had staged for photos while the women in their lives ushered the others towards the rented stage and dj.  The photo process seemed to take forever, but Benny didn’t mind it one bit and loved the ones they did just of the two of them.

 

Once they were done they followed the others, and Benny greedily took his glass of champagne, “I hope you like the song I picked out for our dance,” he grinned kissing Dean’s cheek. 

 

“Oh? I’m sure I’ll love whatever my husband picked out. He’s a pretty awesome guy, my husband.” Dean smiled wide, his heart hammering his chest as it swelled with pride. It was by far the best day of his life, and he was sure it could only get better. As the familiar tune played Dean let his husband drag him out onto the rented wooden platform where they swayed along with the music. 

 

“It is my privilege to announce for the first time Dean and Benny Winchester!” John called out after having stolen the microphone from the DJ booth.  Benny grinned, pressing their clutched hands against his chest, right over the old wound.  He hummed softly at first to the song but couldn’t stop actually singing it as Dean stared up at him.

 

_ You give me your smile _

_ A piece of your heart _

_ You give me the feel I've been looking for _

_ You give me your soul _

_ Your innocent love _

_ You are the one I've been waiting for _

_ I've been waiting for _

_ We're lost in a kiss _

_ A moment in time _

_ Forever young _

_ Just forever, just forever in love _

_ When you came into my life _

_ It took my breath away _

_ Cause your love has found it's way _

_ To my heart _

 

_ “ _ _ Je t'aime tellement ma chérie,” _ Benny whispered pressing their foreheads together as they continued to sway with the rest of the song.

 

“Y’know, one of these days you’re going to have to actually tell me what all this French means. I’d hate to think I’m missing out on something,” Dean teased, his voice soft and low as they danced. With Benny’s arms wrapped around him he was giddy with excitement, eager to start the rest of their lives together. “I didn’t think I’d ever be this happy, Ben. Thank you, thank you for giving me the forever I always hoped I’d have with you.”

 

“I do try to keep my promises sweetheart.” Benny smiled kissing Dean softly with a hum, “That last one was I love you so much my darling.  I will teach you though. I love that look you give me every time I speak in French,” he chuckled, playfully spinning Dean out and pulling him back in.

 

“Nothing makes me more content than knowing you are happy, and that I truly get to keep you forever,” Benny whispered before kissing him again, sucking slowly on his lower lip.

 

“I love you too, Ben. I wonder how long we have to let these people stick around before we can kick them out and get on with the honeymoon?” Dean asked, a playful glint in his eye as he wiggled his brows. In truth they still had best men speeches and a few other things to get through, but wanting to tear Benny out of his uniform was definitely on Dean’s urgent to-do list. 

 

“Well, if you’re too eager to wait, Cher, I’m sure we can find somewhere to hide for a few minutes,” Benny grinned wolfishly and leaned in to suck on his favorite spot on Dean’s neck. “You’re sure you want to spend our honeymoon here?” he asked for probably the hundredth time that week.

 

“Ungh, fuck. Ben you know what that does to me,” Dean’s breath shaky and coming in pants as he turned his neck to the side a little more giving his husband better access. When he found his voice again he remembered the rest of what Benny had said. “Yeah, we can take a trip or something sometime, but for now I just really want to be here, with my husband, in our home. Maybe get a head start on that life I’ve been dreaming about for a while now.”

 

Benny hummed and continued to nibble at his husband’s neck well after the song was over and the others joined them.  After leaving many wonderful colorful bruises on Dean’s neck he realized that he was the impatient one and quickly looked around before starting to pull Dean towards the house.  

 

“Fuck, Ben.” Dean muttered, every inch of his body tingling with anticipation. He wanted so badly to just let his husband continue and chase any kind of contact but he couldn’t. Dean imagined their first time together as a married couple to be more than rushed handjobs or whatever it was they’d end up doing. “Shhh-it, we...fuck, we need to wait, babe. Need to finish up out here and then I’m gonna take you apart, nice and slow.”

 

“Only if you’re sure?” Benny took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself.  Dean gave him a timid nod, his eyes fluttering a bit when Benny cupped his face to kiss him deep and slow.  Someone let out a long whistle and Benny pulled away with a breathless laugh, “Then let’s get this show on the road then.”

 

After that, most of the reception passed with a blur. Sammy did his best man speech and Jo followed quickly after, saying nice words about the two of them. Mary and John made a joint toast, and Dean tried not to tear up when his mother talked about how much she had to thank Benny for and how he’d always been part of their family, now it was just legally binding. 

 

They shared a few more dances, and Dean happily led Mrs. Rosaline out on the floor as Benny stepped up with Mary and they switched around the middle of  _ Mama’s Song _ . Everyone was still standing around talking nearly two hours after it started and that’s when Dean lost all sense of the polite behavior his mother had raised him with. He made his way over to the microphone and pulled it to his lips. 

 

“I just wanna say thanks to everyone for coming out today, to support me and my husband. Gosh, I don’t think that will ever get old. Anyway, we love you guys, and I wouldn’t have wanted to do this without you. However, anyone who’s still here in twenty minutes will probably end up with more than an eyeful of things they don’t want to see. So, with all due respect, get your stuff and go.” Dean nodded, smiling to himself as he climbed down from the raised platform and headed toward Benny. The look of shock on his husband’s face was enough to have him roaring with laughter.


	16. Epilogue

_ Epilogue  _

 

Dean slumped down in his office chair, tired of explaining himself to the morons that worked across town. There were two classic restoration garages in Lawrence and only one of which you could count on: Singer’s Auto, where he worked three days a week. The other two days spent at his home office consulting with all the auto shops in Lawrence. Including his competitor who had two decent mechanics, the rest of the place was lined with friggin’ idiots.

 

Rubbing his forehead, Dean checked the clock eager for time to pass and his work day to come to an end. Thankfully it was almost three thirty and Benny would be back with their girls soon. The five year old twins became the center of their world the moment they’d found out their surrogate pregnancy took. When he heard the creak of the front door opening, Dean turned his work phone off and rushed to meet his family with a grin. Even just the thought of them made everything better.

 

Benny had one squirming five year old in one arm while her twin sister hugged around his torso, her sparkling green eyes staring at her sister in amusement, “Rose, I’mma drop you if you don’t stop,” Benny laughed.  The little girl finally did as she was told and became a dead weight in his arm, which was almost worse.  Shaking his head he playfully tossed her onto the couch and barked out a laugh when she squealed and bounced on the cushions.

 

“Me next Pappa?” Marie asked softly.  Benny never could deny any of them anything and nodded but kissed the tip of her nose first before tossing her next to her sister.  The girls giggled madly and the next thing he knew they were tearing across the room.  

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” both of them cried and when Benny turned he smiled brightly as Dean scooped up their girls.

 

“Hey there my beautiful girls. How was school?” Dean asked, the girls quickly jumping at the opportunity to talk about their day. The only problem being them talking over one another to where Dean couldn’t understand either of them. “Easy there, kiddos. You first punkin’ Kit, you can go first tomorrow, okay?”

 

Marie was the quieter of the two, much more timid than her sister, but Dean tried to make sure she felt just as comfortable talking as Rose did. 

 

“Daddy, I played hawp scotches on the playground today and Mister Garth said I was the bestest hawp scotches player he’d ever seen,” Rose said, the southern flavor in her voice just a little more pronounced than her sisters. Somehow both girls raised in the same home managed to acquire completely different accents. Rose wasn’t quite as Creole’s as Benny, but the twang was heavy when she spoke. It was one of the few real distinctions between the two. 

 

“Wow, that’s awesome punkin’. Maybe your poppa and I can get you some chalk, and if you’re real careful you can play hopscotch in the driveway.” 

 

Rose nodded eagerly and kept talking a mile a minute until Dean stopped her. “Okay punkin, I’m glad you had a really good day but now it’s Kit’s turn to talk.”

 

She seemed uninterested in sticking around for that so Rose made her way back over to Benny who was sitting on the couch as Dean shook his head fondly. ‘Now, Tell me, punkin’. How was your day?”

 

Dean listened with rapt attention as Marie told him a story about making a friend over lunch. He was pleased and surprised that Rose hadn’t mentioned it considering they were in the same class and always had the meal together. Still, he let her continue until she shrugged and said that was pretty much all that happened. 

 

“Okay, well if you want maybe we could invite your new friend to come over and play sometime.” She shrugged again and not for the first time Marie reminded Dean a lot of himself. He eased her back down to the floor and looked at Benny with a wink. 

 

“Who wants ice cream?” 

 

Benny managed to kiss Rose’s hair before she grabbed up her sister’s hand and tore into the kitchen.  Shaking his head he got up and pulled Dean in close to give him a kiss, “Don’t forget, we have a double date tonight with Cas and his new boyfriend.  Hope this one is a bit better than that last turd,” Benny chuckled pulling Dean to find their girls sitting patiently at the table for them.  He went straight to the fridge while Dean headed for the cupboards.

 

Dean quickly grabbed up some bowls and let Benny pull the delicious treat from the freezer. It was actually just frozen bananas that they’d stuck in the food processor until it was a thick yogurt and put back into the cold to set up, but the girls loved fruit and it was a nice healthy snack for them. 

 

“When’s Sammy supposed to be here? I’ll probably need to shower and change before we go,” Dean said, pulling three syrups from the fridge and allowing the girls to pick one each. He poured a little chocolate over Rose’s bowl and Strawberry over Marie’s before turning to put them back away. It was a little weird, but these were the moments Dean loved most. The little things that a lot of people took for granted were his favorite things. The morning routine they shared all the way through goodnight kisses. Dean loved every minute of having Benny, having his precious little girls in his life. 

 

“He should be here any minute now. When is he gonna propose to that poor girl?  You really need to fire a light under his ass….whoops,” Benny smiled sheepishly as the two girls perked up.

 

“Pappa!” Marie giggled.

 

“Swear jar!” Rose demanded pointing over to the rather large pickle jug on the counter.  Sighing with defeat he put a dollar into it.

 

“I’m sorry ladies, but it’s true,” Benny said.  He closed the distance between him and Dean, his arms instantly wrapping around his waist.

 

“Go get ready,” he whispered, pecking his lips a few times.

 

“Okay, I’ll go grab a shower, you get started on homework, yeah?” When Benny nodded in agreement, Dean rushed upstairs, having completely forgotten their plans with Cas he cursed himself after he got inside the safety of their room. If he’d remembered he could have stopped making calls for twenty or thirty minutes before Benny got home. He jumped under the warm spray, humming AC/DC to himself as he began to lather up his hands. 

 

Benny got the girls comfortable at the coffee table, one of their favorite educational shows playing in the background as they worked on their homework.  They knew the rules, if they got distracted more than three times, the tv would be shut off.  He never had to worry about Marie, she was the more get it done now, have more time to play later, whereas Rose, she was his little rebel.  Though today she was doing extremely well.

 

He checked over their work when they were done, helping them to recognize the wrong ones when he saw them.  By the time Dean was done primping they were snuggling on the couch and Benny was trying very hard to not nod off.  It was difficult not to, his little girls were wrapped around him, he was home on their insanely comfortable couch. It was perfection.

 

“Daddy, can we have pizza tonight with Uncle Sam?” he heard Marie ask quietly.  Benny managed to pry his eyes open to find his husband finally in the family room.  

 

“I bet your Uncle Sammy would love that, Kit. Just make sure to give him a hard time over all those veggies he puts on it, okay?” Dean teased, Marie nodding slightly even though Dean knew she probably wouldn’t say anything. Rose was more likely to speak up, but she was also pretty easily distracted and had a shorter term memory than her sister. 

 

Turning to Benny with a cocked brow, Dean twirled around. “So, how do I look? Think my unbelievably gorgeous husband would wanna be seen in public with the likes of me?”

 

“Daddy’s pretty!” Rose giggled, turning to start poking Benny in his stomach.  He grunted and quickly tickled her before she squirmed away.

 

“That he is sweetheart, very pretty,” Benny grinned giving Dean a heated look before getting up.  The girls got up and asked silently if they could go play outside which Benny nodded his head.  He grabbed up Dean around the waist to move them so they could watch their daughters play outside.

 

“So tell me my sweetheart, is this everything that you dreamed of?” Benny whispered kissing Dean’s neck.

 

“More than I ever could have hoped for, Ben. You, them, all of it.” Dean leaned his head to the side and felt his husband’s warm body behind him as he watched his daughters skipping through the back yard chasing some kind of bug. 

 

“Mmm, me too, Cher, me too,” Benny whispered, hugging Dean tight until both of them sighed with the pressure and Benny rested his face into Dean’s neck.  He could have stayed there forever, listening to Dean’s breathing and the faint sounds of his little girl’s giggling outside.

 


End file.
